Szukajcie a znajdziecie
by PortElizabeth
Summary: Narcyza przychodzi do Hermiony i chce, by ta odnalazła jej dziecko. Inspiracja: Ross Copperman "Holding on and letting go"
1. Prolog

**Rozdział został zbetowany dzięki uprzejmości Aidi, której bardzo dziękuję.**

 **PROLOG**

Ciemność.

Otaczająca nas z każdej strony, przytłaczająca, ciemna masa, która ciąży i sprawia, że nie możemy oddychać, ruszać się, czy nawet myśleć. Jeśli jednak nasza świadomość działa, to albo myślimy tylko o tym, by ciemność ustała albo przez naszą głowę przepływa fala obrazów, których nie możemy zinterpretować.

A potem otwierasz oczy i widzisz ten oślepiający blask. I myślisz tylko o tym, by znów je zamknąć.

Więc co jest lepsze?

Życie w ciemności pełnej sekretów i zaułków, w których można się ukryć, czy w świetle i prawdzie, od której już nie można uciec?


	2. Część I

**1.** Dwie postacie przemierzały jedną z głównych ulic Londynu. Mijali wielu ludzi, by dostać się do jednej z instytucji. Nie było w tym, tak naprawdę, nic nadzwyczajnego, dziwne mogło być tylko miejsce, do którego zmierzają. Szli do pierwszego takiego miejsca w czarodziejskim świecie.

Stanęli przed drewnianymi drzwiami o pięknym, rzucającym się w oczy, wiśniowym kolorze. Spojrzeli na dwie pozłacane tabliczki – przedstawiały właściwie tą samą informację. Pierwszą widzieli wszyscy, za to tę drugą tylko czarodzieje. Kobieta przekręciła klamkę w kolorze starego złota, która znajdowała się po środku drzwi i - razem z towarzyszem - weszli do pomieszczenia, zmierzając w stronę kontuaru i młodziutkiej sekretarki. Dziewczyna najpierw przyglądała się przybyłym ludziom z lekkim niepokojem, zaraz jednak uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, by nie zawieść swojej pracodawczyni - bardzo chciała, aby ta była z niej dumna.

\- Witam państwa. W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała.

\- Chciałabym porozmawiać z pani szefową.

\- Jak mniemam, nie była pani umówiona.

Kobieta twierdząco kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak się składa, że pani Granger jest teraz w biurze. Tylko ją powiadomię.

Asystentka zapukała do kolejnych drewnianych drzwi i po usłyszeniu „proszę" weszła do środka.

\- Ma pani nieumówionych klientów. Powiedziałam, że ich pani przyjemnie.

\- Tak zrobię. Dziękuję, Megi. – Uśmiechnęła się i poprosiła, by dziewczyna wpuściła przybyłe osoby.

\- Pani Granger zaprasza.

Kobieta podeszła do mężczyzny i powiedziała:

\- Poczekaj tutaj.

Zrobił jak prosiła, a ona sama weszła do środka.

Hermiona Granger podniosła się ze swojego skórzanego fotela. Chciała wyciągnąć rękę do swojego klienta, jednak jej dłoń zamarła w pół drogi. Z niedowierzaniem przyglądała się wchodzącej kobiecie. Z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, patrzyła jak przechodzi przez jej gabinet i staje po drugiej stronie ogromnego biurka. Dziewczyna poruszyła ustami starając się coś wydusić, jednak dopiero za drugim podejściem udało jej się poprosić panią Narcyzę Malfoy, by usiadła.

Hermiona była spięta. Nie trzeba było być specjalnie spostrzegawczym, by zauważyć jak z podenerwowaniem poprawia teczki na biurku i wygładza ręką swoją czarną spódnicę z wysokim stanem. I dopiero po tak nieprofesjonalnych zabiegach wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała:

\- Musi mi pani wybaczyć, ale w tej firmie magii mogę używać tylko ja. To środek bezpieczeństwa, ponieważ mugole również tu przychodzą.

I wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że nawet się nie przywitała, na co zmieszała się bardzo. Narcyza musiała to zauważyć, bo uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale, a Hermiona nie potrafiła ukryć swego zdumienia. Pytanie zadała jednak jak najbardziej profesjonalnie:

\- Czego ode mnie pani oczekuje?

\- Proszę, – wypowiedziała to z takim uczuciem, że Hermionie gwałtowniej zabiło serce – znajdź moje dziecko.


	3. Część II

**Rozdział został zbetowany dzięki uprzejmości Aidi, której bardzo dziękuję.**

 **2**. Hermiona zamarła. Nigdy się nie lubili, ale nie życzyła mu źle. No i jak to możliwe, że nic nie napisali w gazetach? Fakt, Prorok - dzięki innej ekipie redakcyjnej – stał się o wiele rzetelniejszą gazetą, ale Malfoy'ów znał każdy.

\- Czy… Czy Pan Draco... – nie wiedziała jak go nazywać, w końcu nigdy nie mówili sobie po imieniu.

\- Nie - zaprzeczyła gwałtownie Narcyza. – Draco jest tutaj ze mną.

Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko - choć sama nie wiedziała dlaczego - jednocześnie będąc w jeszcze większym szoku, niż poprzednio. Jednym chlustem wypiła wodę ze szklanki stojącej na biurku, a potem gwałtownie opadła na swój fotel zbierając myśli. Malfoy ma rodzeństwo, to niesamowite! - myślała. Gdyby była jakąś pustą i nieczułą plotkarą zapewne od razu wysnułaby z milion teorii, dlaczego pani Malfoy pozbyła się swojego dziecka, zaczynając od tej, że dziecko było charłakiem. Ona jednak wiedziała, że sprawa ma głębsze znaczenie.

\- Zapłacę ile pani zażąda, ale proszę mi pomóc. – Narcyza korzyła się przed brunetką, by ta tylko się zgodziła.

\- Oczywiście, że zrobię co w mojej mocy - pośpieszyła z odpowiedzią.

Narcyza odetchnęła z ulgą i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Hermiona sięgnęła do intercomu i powiedziała:

\- Megi, przynieś nam, proszę, dwie kawy. – Zaraz potem zwróciła się z powrotem do Narcyzy. – Może, zanim przyjdzie, porozmawiamy o czymś trochę innym. – Kobieta kiwnęła jej głową na znak, że słucha. – Dlaczego przyszła pani do mnie, a nie do aurorów?

\- Aurorzy... Chyba za nami nie przepadają, poza tym, oni nie zajmują się takimi sprawami. Widzi pani, zastanawiam się, czy gdyby nie Draco i Lucjusz zdecydowałabym się do pani przyjść. – W Hermionie coś drgnęło, gdy usłyszała te słowa. Te i te po nich. – W końcu nie ma pani żadnego powodu, by mi pomóc.

Wtedy weszła dziewczyna z kawą. Ze srebrnej tacy zdjęła porcelanowe filiżanki z czarnym, mocnym płynem, cukiernicę i mleczko do kawy. Efektu przepychu i elegancji dopełniały srebrne łyżeczki. Megi uśmiechnęła się i wyszła.

Hermiona wyciągnęła teczkę, kartki i czerwone, samopiszące pióro. Narcyza z niepokojem spojrzała na przedmiot, a potem na wielkie okno za plecami Hermiony, przez które widać było tłumy zmierzających w przeróżnych kierunkach mugoli.

\- Spokojnie, zadbałam o to – uspokoiła Hermiona. – A więc, - zaczęła, a notujący przedmiot zawisł nad kartką. Sama Hermiona zaś oparła ręce na biurku, by lepiej przysłuchać się jakże intrygującej sprawie. - Proszę mi opowiedzieć o dziecku, które mam znaleźć. Tylko bardzo proszę, od samego początku - zaznaczyła.

Narcyza wzięła bardzo głęboki oddech i zaczęła:

\- Tak naprawdę do teraz nie rozumiem jak to się mogło wydarzyć. To... irracjonalne. Szłam jedną z ulic, było południe i o dziwo, to nie była magiczna część miasta. Był 3 października '79 roku, a różdżkę miałam w ręce. Jednak kiedy poczułam ten przeszywający ból, po prostu zemdlałam. Teraz wiem, że był to paralizator.

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się w duchu kiedy wyobraziła sobie, jak przez jej ciało przebiega prąd elektryczny.

\- Różdżka wypadła mi z ręki. Kiedy przyszłam tam następnej nocy nadal tam leżała... – Narcyza sięgnęła po filiżankę z kawą. Gdy wcześniej mówiła, słodziła swoją kawę i rozcieńczała ją mlekiem, później dokładnie mieszając. A Hermiona wiedziała, że kobieta zbiera się w sobie, by powiedzieć to, co powiedzieć musi. – Mój napastnik nie wykorzystał mego braku świadomości. Wolał mieć pewność, że będę świadoma kiedy mnie gwałcił... Może miał nadzieję, że wezmę czynny udział w jego zabawie? – Narcyza chciała wypowiedzieć to z ironią, ale przez ból w jej głosie i szept jakim opowiadała jedną z najgorszych historii swego życia, nie udało jej się. – Wiem, że mogłam jakoś spróbować się bronić bez różdżki, ale byłam tak bardzo obolała, zmarznięta i przerażona… Nikt, nigdy nie podniósł na mnie ręki...

Przerwała na dłuższą chwilę, a pozorny obserwator mógłby stwierdzić, że delektuje się kawą. Naprawdę jednak ciągle zmagała się z demonami własnej przeszłości. Hermiona, również sącząc swoją kawę, przyglądała się zapisanym papierom. Wiedziała, że nie musi o nic pytać, że jej klientka sama dokończy tę straszną opowieść.

\- Ten człowiek musiał być chory psychicznie, bo najpierw przystawił mi nóż do gardła, a potem stwierdził, że mam „zbył ładną buźkę, by mnie zabić" i po prostu zostawił mnie w tej ruderze, do której mnie zaciągnął. A przecież widziałam jego twarz. Mogłam go znaleźć. – Narcyza upiła ostatni łyk swojej kawy. – To był pierwszy raz, kiedy chciałam zabić. – Narcyza przyjrzała się Hermionie. Ta nawet nie drgnęła, słuchała tylko uważnie, by zapamiętać jak najwięcej emocji pojawiających się na twarzy kobiety. – Kiedy… Kiedy już wróciłam do domu, pobijana i potargana, nie miałam siły, by wracać do tej historii, więc wsadziłam swoje wspomnienia do myślodsiewni i pokazałam je Lucjuszowi... Nigdy nie był tak wściekły, chciał dopaść mojego oprawcę i torturować tak długo, aż ten, zmęczony błaganiem o litość, nie wyzionie ducha. Skłamałabym, gdybym nie powiedziała, że to było kuszące, jednak nie zgodziłam się i prosiłam, by tego nie robił. Wydaje mi się, że mnie posłuchał, jednak nigdy potem już o to nie pytałam, więc nie wiem czy ten człowiek żyje. Kilka godzin wcześniej zaszłam w ciążę z Draco. – To zdziwiło Hermionę, no bo końcu, ile jest takich przypadków? – Kiedy zorientowałam się, że jestem w ciąży byłam przerażona, nie miałam pojęcia czyje jest to dziecko i czy będzie potrafić czarować. Kiedy poszłam do magomedyka okazało się, że są to bliźniaki. – Narcyza nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co mówi. - Starałam się to zaakceptować, nauczyć się żyć z tym, że jedno z moich dzieci będzie owocem największej krzywdy jaką mi wyrządzono. I… i prawie, prawie mi się to udało. A mimo to i tak wiedziałam, że Draco będzie tym lepszym dzieckiem... I właśnie, dla tamtego dziecka, przez te ponad 8 miesięcy, nie wymyśliłam nawet imienia. A potem, kiedy je urodziłam okazało się, że ono ani trochę nie jest do mnie podobne. Wahałam się, ale w końcu zgodziłam się je oddać. – Twarz Narcyzy wykrzywił ból. – To była dziewczynka.

Zapadła cisza. Hermiona postanowiła dać Narcyzie chwilę czasu, by ta doszła do siebie, a potem zapytała czy nie zechciałaby trochę wody. Hermiona podała jej napój, a dopiero potem zadała pierwsze, tego dnia, pytanie w sprawie, która tak bardzo ją pochłonęła, choć dopiero się o niej dowiedziała.

\- Powiedziała pani, że oddała pani swoje dziecko. Jak?

\- Najpierw chciałam zrobić to sama, potem jednak stwierdziłam, że nie jestem w stanie. Chciałam wysłać Lucjusza, w końcu jednak poprosiliśmy skrzata. Mimo wszystko chciałam, by miało jakieś szanse na normalną rodzinę, więc powiedziałam mu, by zostawił dziecko pod drzwiami jakiegoś sierocińca w Londynie. Nie zapytałam go gdzie zostawił moją córkę, a potem nie było już jak, bo skrzat ze starości zmarł - potem mieliśmy Zgredka. Kazałam oddać dziecko 6 czerwca 1980. Dzień po narodzinach.

Hermiona trochę zasmuciła się na myśl o wspomnianym skrzacie. Był taki dobry, taki lojalny… Ale w pracy nie ma czasu na sentymenty.

\- Tak więc: kobieta, bez... Malfoyowskich genów..., zostawiona w Londyńskim sierocińcu, lat 20, może być mugolką. 6 czerwca. Czy wszystko się zgadza? - Narcyza przytaknęła. - Czy chce pani brać czynny udział w poszukiwaniach? – Kobieta znów kiwnęła głową. – Czy mogę rozmawiać z pani mężem lub synem?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Dobrze więc. Jutro postaram się o informacje na temat dzieci. Czy chce się pani wtedy spotkać?

\- Tak, jeśli jest taka możliwość, to tak.

\- Czy jeśli zaproponuję 5 po południu wykażę się nietaktem?

\- Nie, 5 jest dobrą porą. Mam przyjść tutaj?

\- Tak. Hymnn… To chyba wszystko. Dziękuję więc, postaram się zrobić co w mojej mocy, by odnaleźć pani córkę.

Narcyza wstała i uśmiechając się delikatnie podała rękę Hermionie. Ta odpowiedziała tym samym, a później odprowadziła ją do drzwi. Gdy je otworzyła jej wzrok napotkał syna jej klientki, właśnie wstawał. Podszedł do matki i objął ją delikatnie, przyglądając się czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Wiedział jakie dla niej to wszystko jest bolesne. Spojrzał na Hermionę. Stwierdziła, że Draco właściwie się nie zmienił. Stał się tylko bardziej męski – wyprzystojniał.

Nie wiedzieli jak się wobec siebie zachować, więc tylko skinęli sobie głowami. Potem Malfoyowie wyszli, a Hermiona wróciła do swojego gabinetu.


	4. Część III

**Rozdział został zbetowany dzięki uprzejmości Aidi, której bardzo dziękuję.**

 **3.** Hermiona usiadła na wielkim, czarnym, skórzanym, obrotowym fotelu i obróciła się tyłem do biurka. Spoglądała przez okno. Bardzo specyficzne okno. Miało kształt paraboli i było tak szerokie jak cała ściana. Zrobione było z mniejszych, głównie prostokątnych okienek, najistotniejsze jednak było to, że szyby były magicznym lustrem weneckim. To właśnie dlatego nikt z przechodniów nie widział latających w powietrzu kartek czy samopiszącego pióra.

Całe biuro urządzone było bardzo gustownie, z klasą. Na pierwszy rzut oka spojrzenie przyciągał ład jaki panował w pomieszczeniu i drewniane, stylowe meble. Biuro Hermiony bardziej przypominało domowy gabinet, niż miejsce pracy z innymi. Jednakże, absolutnie nie można było na to narzekać. Wszyscy czuli się w nim bardzo komfortowo, traciło się tutaj poczucie, że przychodziło się do jakieś firmy.

Ponad metr od okna stało ogromne, drewniane biurko, w kolorze ciepłego brązu - takim samym jak reszta mebli – na którym był laptop, starodawna lampa i pióro – mugolskie, jednak w starodawnym stylu. Dwie ściany pokryte były ogromną meblościanką, na której stały przeróżne rzeczy – od książek, po ramki ze zdjęciami, do pamiątek, a w suficie ukrywał się telewizor. Były oczywiście dwa krzesła dla klientów i komoda (to w niej były akta wszystkich spraw prowadzonych przez Granger), na której był postawiony wazon z bukietem białych róż. Róże idealnie współgrały z beżowym pomieszczeniem, w którym główną rolę odgrywało drewno, sprawiając, że było ciepłe i przytulne.

Hermiona wyciągnęła swoje długie, lekko opalone od australijskich promieni słonecznych nogi i starała się zebrać myśli. Przyszła do niej Narcyza Malfoy wraz z synem. Nie miała złych zamiarów, co więcej, była miła. Dziewczyna bardzo chciała, by jej ego urosło od wyróżnienia jakim było przyjście Malfoy'ów, ich pokora, ale nie udało się. Potrafiła na to patrzeć tylko w kategoriach „wykonać zadanie", „zapomnieć o sprawie". I właśnie to ostatnie frustrowało ją najbardziej, wcale nie chciała o tym zapomnieć! To wszystko było przecież takie irracjonalne, a przeżyła w życiu już wiele irracjonalnych spraw. Przychodzi do niej Narcyza Malfoy i prosi, by ta znalazła jej córkę! Nie decyduje się, by szukać jej na własną rękę i zabiera ze sobą swojego syna, który publicznie ukazuje ciepłe uczucia względem swej matki, więcej jest wręcz uprzejmy dla samej Hermiony.

No popatrz Hermiono, pomyślała sama do siebie, a sądziłaś, że będą do ciebie przychodzić tylko mugole, prosząc, byś znalazła dowód na to, że ich rzekome drugie połówki nie są im wierne.

Odwróciła się do laptopa i zaczęła szukać adresów wszystkich sierocińców na terenie Londynu. Nigdy nie potrzebowała żadnej kartki do zapisywania ich adresów, o nie, Hermiona miała bardzo dobrą pamięć. Zabrała płaszcz i torebkę, pożegnała się z Megi, gdyż wiedziała, że już więcej się dzisiaj nie zobaczą i wyszła w miasto. Ponieważ pierwszy cel był zaledwie kilka ulic dalej postanowiła iść pieszo. Szła pewnie, z wysoko podniesioną głową, na swoich wysokich obcasach. Prawdopodobnie była najodważniejszą dziewczyną w promieniu kilku mil. O tak, Hermiona bardzo się zmieniła i to nie tylko fizycznie. Psychicznie nawet bardziej.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedziała kiedy już stanęła przed dyrektorką sierocińca. – Nazywam się Hermiona Granger, jestem prywatnym detektywem – powiedziała i pokazała swoją legitymację. – Poszukuję zaginionej córki mojej klientki, dlatego chciałabym pożyczyć akta wszystkich dzieci płci żeńskiej zostawionych tu w czerwcu 1980.

Jej głos wręcz emanował nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, surowym tonem. Chciała czegoś? To musiała to dostać, za wszelką cenę – taką ma pracę. Żadnych sentymentów. I teraz mogłaby uchodzić za przysłowiową Ślizgonkę - zimną i wyrachowaną.

\- Wszystkie? – zapytała nieco przestraszona, starsza kobieta. – Ale po co wszystkie, nie wystarczą tylko te z dnia kiedy dziecko zostało oddane? Tak będzie przecież łatwiej...

Kobieta bała się Hermiony – jej tonu i tego zimnego, pełnego wyższości spojrzenia

\- Tylko tak mogę być pewna, że niczego nie przeoczę. Ja nie popełniam błędów – wręcz wycedziła.

I dostała! Wszystko o co prosiła, bez zaklęć czy włamywania się do sejfu. I tak od jednego sierocińca do drugiego. Wszędzie te same reakcje i wszędzie te same odpowiedzi.

Było za minutę piąta. Hermiona stała oparta o kontuar ze szklanką wody w ręce. Nogi miała wyprostowane w kolanach, ale jednocześnie skrzyżowane jedną na drugiej – tak jak lubiła najbardziej. Czekając na swoją klientkę duszkiem sączyła płyn.

I znów przyszło do niej dwóch gości. Uprzejmie przywitała panią Narcyzę, a Malfoy Junior znów powitał ja skinieniem głowy – odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Otworzyła drzwi swojego gabinetu i ręką dała znak, że zaprasza ich do środka.

\- Draco, ty nie wchodzisz? – zapytała Narcyza.

\- Nie dziękuję, poczekam tutaj. – I z tymi słowami oddalił się w kierunku krzesła.

\- Czy zrobić panu kawy? – zapytała Hermiona. Jej ton był miły, jednak czysto służbowy.

\- Pozwoli pani, że obsłużę się sam – opowiedział i udał się w kierunku mugolskiego ekspresu do kawy. I rzeczywiście, kawę przygotował sobie sam, dokładnie wiedział co i jak nacisnąć, by otrzymać pożądany przez niego płyn.

Hermiona była zaskoczona, ale nie chciała, by było to po niej widać. Weszły do gabinetu, Narcyza usiadła, a Hermiona zaproponowała lampkę wina.

\- Jakie pani woli? – zapytała, otwierając barek i wyciągając kieliszki.

\- Słodkie.

\- A więc – powiedziała po chwili – mam tutaj dane wszystkich dzieci, oddanych do londyńskich sierocińców w ciągu całego czerwca '80 roku. Jestem osobą zapobiegliwą i dlatego tych papierów jest tak dużo, to pozwoli na wykluczenie wszelkiego poślizgu. Przyznaję jednak, że będzie z tym więcej pracy.

Narcyza kiwnęła głową, na znak, że rozumie i jej to nie przeszkadza.

\- Czy mam pomóc pani to przeglądać? – zapytała.

\- Jeśli pani chce, to oczywiście, będzie mi miło. – Hermiona nie kłamała, naprawdę cieszyła się z tej propozycji. – Jednak nie zamierzam zabierać się za to teraz, z doświadczenia wiem, że jakiekolwiek papiery najlepiej przeglądać rano, bo robiąc to później nie tyle, że nie ma się ochoty, po prostu marzysz tylko o tym, by zasnąć i nie musieć patrzeć na tę stertę papierzysk.

\- A więc jutro?

\- Tak, jutro.

\- O dziesiątej?

\- Będzie idealnie.

Uśmiechnęły się do siebie. Dopiły wino i Hermiona odprowadziła kobietę do wyjścia. Spojrzała na Dracona, który siedział na krześle ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. Nie wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego, był po prostu spokojny.


	5. Część IV

**Rozdział został zbetowany dzięki uprzejmości Aidi, której bardzo dziękuję!**

 **Kursywą zapisane są wersy piosenki, która zainspirowała mnie do stworzenia tego opowiadania.**

 **"Holding On and Letting Go" R** **oss Copperman**

 **4.** – Jest pan pewien, że chce tu czekać? To może trochę potrwać... – Była trochę skrępowana tą sytuacją.

\- Jestem pewien, zaczekam tutaj – powiedział i znów usadowił się na niemal już swoim krzesełku.

Hermiona była zdziwiona tym co robił młody Malfoy, był niczym ochroniarz swojej matki. Czekał na nią jak wierny pies, a jego spojrzenie mówiło, że mogą tam siedzieć nawet do jutra, a on i tak tam będzie. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że nie bierze się to z braku zaufania do niej, – gdyby tak było, zawsze towarzyszyłby matce w jej gabinecie, - a z pobudek, które nim kierowały, a których ona nie mogła znać.

Hermiona spojrzała na Megi – ta była wyraźnie zachwycona postawą młodzieńca. Masz czystą krew, więc masz szanse, pomyślała i puściła jej perskie oczko.

\- Pomyślałam - zaczęła kiedy już usadowiły się w gabinecie i rzuciła stos kartek na biurko, a ich ogrom nadal przytłaczał Hermionę – że zaczniemy od oddzielania ich na podstawie cech charakterystycznych. Jakie miała oczy?

\- Brązowe.

I zaczęły przeglądać i odrzucać zbędne arkusze, a ponieważ dużo dziewczynek miało oczy koloru czekolady, pracy będzie w przyszłości o wiele więcej. Hermiona na myśl o tych wszystkich dzieciach bez rodziców zrobiła się zła. Jak można nie chcieć swojego dziecka? Rozumiała, że są tragedie, w których rodzice giną, albo kiedy nie ma środków na utrzymanie dziecka, ale oddać je, do przytułku? Tak po prostu zostawić? Nie kochać? Ona sama nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego nie gadzi panią Narcyzą. Nie wiedziała, czy oburzenie nie wzbiera w niej gdy tylko o niej pomyśli dlatego, że Narcyza zdecydowała się odnaleźć to dziecko, czy dlatego czego owocem ono było. Jedno było dla niej pewne. Narcyza żałowała.

Bardzo.

W pewnym momencie Hermiona przyłapała się na tym, że przygląda się pani Malfoy. Kobieta, każdej dziewczynce o brązowych oczach jaka przeszła przez jej ręce, przyglądała się z ogromną uwagą. Przyglądała się też ich rodzicom, ponieważ informacje zdobyte przez Hermionę zawierały zdjęcie dziecka zaraz po przybyciu do sierocińca, fotografii dziecka już dorosłego i rodziny, która się nim opiekowała – choć tych było niewiele. Matka Draco patrzyła na uśmiechnięte rodziny na zdjęciach z myślą, że gdzieś tam może być jej córeczka.

Narcyza cierpiała.

Bardzo.

\- Pani Malfoy, chciałabym spotkać się z pani mężem w poniedziałek. Czy mogę?

\- Tak, oczywiście.

\- Z tego co mi wiadomo, nie przebywa w Azkabanie, ale nie został jeszcze wypuszczony do domu. Jeśli się mylę bardzo proszę, by mnie poprawić.

\- Nie, ma pani rację.

\- Chciałabym jednak poprosić panią o zgodę na piśmie, wtedy dostanie się tam będzie krótsze i nie będzie wymagało całej sesji pytań. Zwłaszcza, że pójdę tam ja. Chyba, że chce pani iść ze mną.

\- Ja… - Narcyza się zawahała. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego to robi. W końcu to ona robiła wszystko, by wyciągnąć swojego męża z więzienia - z powodzeniem. Ale czy chciała być przy tej rozmowie? Nie, przecież jej, by przy tym nie było, ale i tak świadomość celu w jakim, by tam przyszły… – Czy ja mogłabym powiedzieć pani w poniedziałek? Ja… Chciałabym to przemyśleć.

\- Dobrze, nie ma problemu. Jak się z panią skontaktuję?

\- Może… Może przyszłaby pani do nas?

Hermiona osłupiała. Nie zdążyła sobie nawet przypomnieć, jak to było kiedy była tam ostatnim razem, bo kobieta od razu sprostowała:

\- Nie mieszkamy już tam gdzie wcześniej.

\- Przyjdę – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Jak tam trafię?

\- Potrzebuję kartkę – powiedziała kobieta. A kiedy już ją dostała napisała różdżką na niej coś po łacinie. – Kiedy pani dotknie napisu różdżką przeniesie się pani do nas – zakończyła uśmiechając się, był to ciepły uśmiech.

Hermiona już miała odprowadzać Narcyzę do wyjścia, kiedy coś sobie uświadomiła. Z przerażenia i zaskoczenia własną głupotą, aż zakryła ustami dłonią. To był taki ważny szczegół.

\- Pani Narcyzo, jest coś, czego nie powiedziałam pani na początku naszej współpracy. Ja nie pracuję w weekendy. To znaczy pracuję, ale to mój prywatny projekt.

\- Dobrze. Mnie to nie przeszkadza.

Dziewczynie nadal trudno było pojąć zachowanie kobiety, ale to tylko tłumaczyło co strach robi z człowiekiem.

Wyszły z gabinetu. Hermiona zerknęła na Megi, która korzystając z faktu, że Draco przygląda się właśnie jej pracodawczyni wpatrywała się w niego jak w święty obrazek. Gryfonka wywróciła oczami. Draco znów podszedł do matki objął ją delikatnie i skinął głową, żegnając się z kobietami.

 **NASTĘPNEGO DNIA:**

Sobota. Ulubiony, a jednocześnie najbardziej znienawidzony przez Hermionę dzień tygodnia. Dlaczego? Bo sobota, równa się Australii. Co złego jest w niej samej? W sumie nic. Bo to na przykład dzięki tym cotygodniowym wycieczkom Hermiona była tak pięknie, delikatnie opalona, czym zawsze oczarowany był Martin. Czy jej wspaniałe fotografie, którymi wszyscy się zachwycali - one w większości pochodziły właśnie stąd.

Dziewczyna jak dziś pamiętała jak zaszczepiała w umysłach rodziców chęć życia w Krainie Kangurów, jak z kominka znikały jej zdjęcia, jak zapominali, że mają córkę…* To właśnie poszukiwania rodziców były jej prywatnym projektem i wcale go nie lubiła.

Siedząc przy stole i jedząc bagietkę z twarożkiem spojrzała na zegarek. Była dziewiąta rano, ale w Australii. Najwyższy czas, by się zbierać. Zmiana czasu to był dosyć kłopotliwy aspekt jej podróży. Mało wtedy sypiała, nie przeszkadzało jej to zbytnio, ale też nie napawało optymizmem. Westchnęła. Miała już tego dość. Czy raczej swojej głupoty i bezsilności. Bo jak już instalowała w umysłach rodziców, że chcą przenieść się do Australii, to czy nie mogła przy okazji sprecyzować, że mają mieszkać na przykład w Sydney? Otóż nie mogła. Gdyby tak postąpiła śmierciożercy mogliby to z niej wyciągnąć, a tak wiedziała tylko jedną, przeklętą rzecz: że musi przeszukać cały kontynent. Sięgnęła po swój tablet, w którym miała notatki dotyczące poszukiwań rodziców. Od roku jeździ z miasta do miasta – poczynając od tych największych, by pewnego dnia - oby jednak nie - skończyć na jakiejś australijskiej wsi, w poszukiwaniu swoich rodziców. A że szuka ich już rok, może to świadczyć o tym, że z marnym skutkiem.

Spojrzała na kolejne miasto na jej liście, zabrała swoją magiczną torebkę z przeróżnymi rzeczami jak na przykład pokaźnych rozmiarów mugolski aparat fotograficzny i teleportowała się do Gold Coast. I co z tego, iż wiedziała, że ludzie których poszukuje nazywają się Wendell i Monika Wilkinsowie, skoro nadając im takie nazwiska doskonale wiedziała, że są to najbardziej popularne imiona w Australii i ludzi o takim imieniu i nazwisku jest niemal cały kontynent.

Przemierzała jedną z uliczek w swoich ulubionych szpilkach. No cóż, buty te wyraźnie nie nadawały się do biegania, ale do zwykłego przemierzania miasta dla Hermiony były idealne. Szła z wysoko podniesioną głową, prostując swoje długie, zgrabne nogi. Mimo ciemnych okularów jej bystremu wzrokowi nie mógł uciec żaden szczegół. W końcu zawsze mogła spotkać swoich rodziców gdzieś na ulicy.

Wyciągnęła z torebki swój tablet i przeanalizowała drogę do urzędu miasta. Nie było daleko, co więcej, bardzo lubiła spacerować po Australii. Idąc przyglądała się mijanym ludziom – z jednej strony z czystej ciekawości, z drugiej była detektywem. Hermiona przemierzając australijskie uliczki często myślała o tym jak teraz wygląda życie jej rodziców - jakich mają znajomych, jaki mają zawód, o czym w tej chwili rozmawiają, czy jak wygląda ich dom. To, że myśli o tym tylko w trakcie ich poszukiwań nie jest przypadkiem, będąc w Anglii zwyczajnie nie pozwala sobie na melancholię. Pod tym względem naprawdę idealnie wybrała swoją pracę, bo jeśli tylko dojdzie do wniosku, że jej myśli mają zbyt wiele swobody i pozwalają sobie na sentymenty, wtedy sięga po akta jakiejś spawy i pracuje. Coś jak…

Terapia.

Hermiona wiele poświęciła i każdy to wiedział. Dlaczego nikt tego nigdy nie kwestionował? Bo utracenie kogoś, kto sam chciał oddać za ciebie życie, to nie to samo, co dobrowolne pozwolenie na utratę rodziny. Co do terapii, nigdy się na nią nie zgodziła. To znaczy raz prawie się zdecydowała, ale potem wszystko w jej życiu się poprzestawiało, teraz robi to co robi i jest jaka jest.

W urzędzie poszło tak samo jak w sierocińcach, szybko i bez zbędnych pytań. Co więcej, było nawet łatwiej bo informacji dostarczał jej jakiś Australijczyk w średnim wieku, który wyraźnie miał ochotę na bliższą znajomość. Nie miał jednak szans - kompletnie nie jej typ, więc skończyło się tylko na miłym uśmiechu. Potem Hermiona już tylko przemierzała miasto w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich domów, jeśli jednak kogoś w domu nie zastała (pod pretekstem ankiety „Co się ludziom podoba w Wielkiej Brytanii?"), to dokładnie obfotografowała dom, również w miarę możliwości, jak najwięcej z jego wnętrza. W tej pracy zawsze bardzo pomagało zaklęcie Cameleona, dlatego też pewnego dnia dostrzegła, że stało się jej ulubionym.

Wracając postanowiła, że przejdzie się brzegiem oceanu. Zdjęła buty i mocząc nogi po kostki szła w świetle zachodzącego już słońca. W rękach trzymała swój aparat z ogromnym obiektywem, robiąc zdjęcia napotkanym ludziom. Uwielbiała, kiedy wiatr smagał jej twarz rozwiewając jej włosy. W połączeniu z obijającymi się o nogi falami dawało to poczucie błogości i wewnętrznego spokoju.

Utopia.

Ludzie przyglądali się jej z nieskrywaną fascynacją - co przyjmowała z uśmiechem - gdy chodząc po promenadzie, od stoiska do stoiska, przyglądała się różnym przedmiotom, wybierając zawsze te najbardziej oryginalne dzieła. Tak naprawdę oddaliła się od morza na więcej niż 300 metrów, tylko dlatego, że chciała kupić kwiaty. Uwielbiała białe róże, to też właśnie one towarzyszyły jej w pracy.

Hermiona, jak co tydzień, nie wiedziała czy cieszy się z aktywnie spędzonego dnia, czy też nie. W końcu rodziców nadal nie znalazła. Ale to właśnie te wyjazdy tak bardzo ją odmieniły i nawet gdyby chciała nie potrafiła tego żałować. Nie była już tym kim kiedyś, ale ta zmiana dawała jej siłę, której bardzo potrzebowała.

 _To jest wszystko czego chciałeś i wszystko czego nie._

 _Jedne drzwi się otwierają i jedne drzwi się zamykają._

Sobotnie, późne wieczory były też czasem, w którym powoli, bardzo ostrożnie dawkowała sobie pesymizm. Ostrożnie oswajała się z myślą, że rodziców może już nie znaleźć. Wiedziała na pewno, że wylecieli do Australii, sama tego dopilnowała, ale są przeróżne wypadki i ona doskonale o tym wiedziała. Nie chciała tylko, by to okazało się prawdą. A sobota była tym dniem ponieważ:

a) gdyby jednak straciła nad sobą kontrolę i zaczęła płakać, to nie musiała się obawiać, że ktoś ją przy tym zastanie;

b) następnego dnia pracowała, a była to praca, która zawsze wprawiała ją w zdumienie, a jednocześnie sprawiała jej wiele radości i satysfakcji z samej siebie – dowartościowywała się nią.

I dlatego kiedy przychodził smutek, myślała o kolejnym dniu, o niedzieli, która jest początkiem nowego tygodnia, początkiem czegoś lepszego, innego. To sprawiało, że zasypiała spokojnie.

Otworzyła oczy. Przez okno sączyło się słabe światło pochmurnego, brytyjskiego dnia. Nie lubiła tej pogody. Deszcz jak deszcz, nie kochała go, ale jeszcze bardziej nie znosiła ciężkiej warstwy chmur, które przykrywały błękit nieba. I słońce. Miona kochała słońce. I kochała gdy świeci słońce, ale jednocześnie pada deszcz. Zjawisko rzadkie i malownicze, dlatego tak bardzo ją urzekało.

Tym razem na „śniadanie" były tylko płatki kukurydziane z mlekiem. Darowała sobie też swój makijaż, choć zawsze był delikatny, tak by podkreślić jej urodę, to malowanie się mogłoby okazać się bezsensowne. Gdy spojrzała na swój złoty zegarek i utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że u Martina jest już poranek teleportowała się niedaleko jego studia.

Jej krótka spódniczka i wysokie szpilki cudownie eksponowały jej długie, kształtne nogi – jej największy – jak dla niej – atut. Uwielbiała je eksponować, dlatego zimno tak bardzo ją frustrowało. Znów przyciągała spojrzenia i choć wiedziała, że to próżne, lubiła to zainteresowanie, podziw czy zazdrość. Jednak i tak widziała w tym minus. Zawsze wtedy myślała o Malfoy'u. Zapukała do drzwi, by już po chwili ujrzeć zachwyconego jej widokiem Martina. Uśmiechnęła się i weszła do środka. Przywitała się z ekipą i usiadła na swoim krzesełku u makijażystki. Jej ego lubiło to uczucie gdy ktoś się nią zajmował – znów. Hermiona się za to karciła, ale robiła to tak naprawdę nie słusznie, gdyż jej zachowanie brało się z tego jak była postrzegana w przeszłości. Dorastała w otoczeniu dwóch chłopców, którzy uwielbiali zapominać, że jest dziewczyną, a kiedy w końcu jej ukochany to zauważył, zrobił jej wielką awanturę niszcząc tym samym cały bal bożonarodzeniowy. No i był jeszcze Malfoy i to jego „szlama". Hermiona wiedziała, że on nigdy nie spojrzy na nią tak, jakby tego chciała. Pragnęła, by choć raz spojrzał na nią z podziwem.

Choć raz.

 _Niektóre modlitwy odnajdują odpowiedzi,_

 _Niektóre modlitwy nigdy nie będą wysłuchane._

\- To jak Księżniczko?

\- Nie wiem, bo nic mi Pan nie powiedział, Panie Fotografie. – Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

\- Dlatego przyniosłem ci sukienkę. Dzisiaj styl retro.

\- Już mi się podoba – powiedziała i cmokając go w policzek zabrała wieszak z ubraniem i poszła się przebrać.

Uwielbiała pozować do obiektywu, sama nie rozumiała dlaczego tak jest, ale gdyby tamtego dnia się nie zgodziła, nigdy nie dowiedziałaby się jak wielką radość sprawia jej ta zabawa. A Martin kochał ją fotografować. Potrafiła przedstawiać tak wiele wcieleń i była to jego ulubiona, najlepsza modelka. Zresztą, nie tylko jego.

To było pierwszego razu kiedy pojechała do Australii w poszukiwaniu rodziców. I poszło jej strasznie. Musiała odreagować i po tym jak fatalne były jej poszukiwania, i po tym co było w domu. Weszła do pierwszego mijanego, australijskiego fryzjera i ścięła swoje włosy. Ta zmiana była tak drastyczna – od kręconych, długich do pasa włosów, po króciutkie i proste – a przy tym tak idealna dla Hermiony, że wciąż absolutnie się nie zapowiada na jej zmianę. Dlaczego? Otóż, ta fryzurę naprawdę oddaje charakter dziewczyny. Wtedy on się dopiero rozwijał, ale i tak razem z fryzjerką obrały idealny kierunek - z zawsze zamkniętego tulipana, w otwartą, czerwoną różę.

A róże mają kolce. Często bardzo duże.

Kiedy Hermiona zachwycona swoją przemianą wychodziła z salonu wpadła na Martina Kola. Mężczyzna z miejsca się zakochał w jej ciele i jak tam stał, tak padł do jej stóp i błagał, by została jego modelką. Na początku wyśmiała jego pomysł, ale ostatecznie się zgodziła.

Musiała coś udowodnić.

Odkryła, jak dobrze się przy tym bawi i jak ją to odpręża. Mimo to, nadal nie rozumiała dlaczego cała ekipa uważa ją za piękną, w dodatku, bardzo profesjonalną modelkę. Tak było dopóki współpracy z nią nie zażądał Thomas Hardwick – najpopularniejszy i jeden z najlepszych fotografów na świecie. A potem Vogue i kampanie reklamowe słynnych marek. No i już było jej łatwiej uwierzyć. Mimo to z Martinem pracuje nadal, przy mniej popularnych projektach, ale i tak to uwielbia. Czasem przyłapuje się na tym, że zastanawia się czy czasem zawsze taka nie była.

Podczas jednego ze zdjęć zauważyła, że pomyślała o tym jakby zareagował Malfoy na jej drugi zawód...

Żegnając się z Martinem usłyszała:

\- Zostaniesz na noc?

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę – jutro pracuję – powiedziała i cmokając go w policzek wyszła, by za chwilę teleportować się do Londynu.

 ***** Świadome nawiązanie do ekranizacji. Poza tym, jak widać, nie wszystko podąża za kanonem – patrz technologia.


	6. Część V

**Rozdział zbetowała Aidi, której bardzo dziękuję!**

 **5.** Wyciągnęła rękę, by zapukać do wielkich drzwi, gdy te otworzyły się przed nią, a w nich stanął sam Draco Malfoy. Przepuścił ją w drzwiach, a potem zaprowadził do salonu, gdzie znajdowała się jego matka. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że w tym domu rzeczywiście są sprzęty elektroniczne. Tak czysto mugolskie. W holu na komodzie sięgającej jej biodra stał telefon. W salonie, w rogu pokoju stała wieża stereo, a na niewysokim stoliku pod ścianą ustawiono telewizor. Samo to dawało niezły obraz tego, jak wyglądać musiało w kuchni na przykład.

Sądziła, że to tylko pusta obietnica, że oni się nie zmienią... Z ekspresem też nie wierzyła, ale to w końcu tylko jedno urządzenie.

Przywitała się z Narcyzą, a Draco zapytał czy nie chce czegoś do picia, jednak odmówiła i przeszła do sedna:

\- Chcę tę sprawę załatwić jak najszybciej, dlatego pytam: czy idzie pani ze mną?

\- Nie, mimo wszystko muszę odmówić, jednakże Draco pójdzie z panią.

Hermiona natychmiast zerknęła na Dracon'a, uniósł tylko brwi w geście zdziwienia, jednak nie skomentował tej decyzji. Hermiona zaczynała wierzyć, że ten pyskaty, szowinistyczny arystokrata, z którym kiedyś chodziła do jednej szkoły nigdy nie istniał.

Wyszli z domu i dziewczyna już chciała samotnie się teleportować, gdy zobaczyła, że chłopak wyciąga do niej rękę. Miała nadzieję, że na jej twarzy nie widnieje szok. Podała mu dłoń i za chwilę znaleźli się przed gmachem więzienia. Tutejsze warunki bardzo się różniły od tych w Azkabanie, w pewnym sensie przyjazd tutaj był jak odpoczynek od pracy, jak jednogwiazdkowe – w mniemaniu Malfoy'ów - wakacje.

\- O, Granger już jest! A więc to prawda, że zmieniasz zawód? Ze zdziry na adwokata. I to kogo, śmierciożercy, Malfoy'a!

\- Oh, zamknij się Bob! – warknęła, kiedy zauważyła jak jej towarzysz zaciska dłoń w pięść.

\- Uraziłem szlamę? Przyznaj się, że arystokraty ci się do łóżka zachciało.

Hermiona się spięła, takie akcje przy kliencie były aż nazbyt nieprofesjonalne. Kątem oka zerknęła na blondyna, po jego ustach błąkał się uśmiech, miły uśmiech. Czyżby uznanie, którego tak bardzo z jego strony pragnęła? I w jakiś sposób właśnie ten uśmiech sprawił, że dziewczyna się rozluźniła.

\- Chyba musisz go sobie odpuścić, takiej szlamowatej zdziry nikt nie chce.

\- Już ci mówiłam, Bob - za wysokie progi, na te nogi! – zawołała i nawet na niego nie patrząc rzuciła, w niego zaklęciem swobodnego zwisu.

\- Czyżby odrzucenie? – zapytał Malfoy spokojnie.

\- Tak właśnie – odpowiedziała.

Chłopak nie powiedział już nic więcej. Nie wiedział sensu w komentowaniu tego zdarzenia, jednak uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, kiedy zobaczył co zrobiła dziewczyna. Podszedł do drzwi pokoju swojego ojca i już miał je otworzyć gdy usłyszał:

\- Na twoim miejscu bym mnie nie denerwował, Granger! – zawołał Bob, któremu właśnie udał się uwolnić. – Beze mnie nie wejdziesz do tej szumowiny!

\- Dlatego właśnie ma mnie - powiedział Malfoy z groźnym błyskiem w oku, który mówił "jeszcze słowo, a cię uszkodzę" i kładąc rękę na odkrytych plecach dziewczyny, lekko popchał ją w kierunku drzwi, które właśnie otworzył.

Miał rację, gdyby Granger przyszła tu sama byłaby uzależniana od prostaka jakim był Bob Smith - który miał nadzieję, że kobieta odwiedzi jego łóżko, jednak głęboko się rozczarował i odgrywa się za to przy każdej okazji - jednak rodzina więźnia może wejść kiedy chce i on nie ma w tej sprawie kompletnie nic do powiedzenia.

To był już drugi raz tego dnia kiedy dotknął szlamy.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział Lucjusz Malfoy, kiedy tylko zobaczył wchodzącą kobietę, skłonił się i pocałował ją w dłoń.

Hermiona się zarumieniła.

\- Bardzo się cieszę i jestem pani niezmiernie wdzięczny, za to, że zgodziła się pani pomóc mojej żonie.

Zmieszana kobieta kiwnęła tylko głową. Usiadła na wskazanym miejscu i przedstawiła cel swojej wizyty.

\- Chciałabym prosić pana o wspomnienie. Wspomnienie tamtego dnia, które pokazała panu pani Narcyza.

Lucjusz nic nie odpowiedział tylko przytknął końcówkę swojej różdżki do skroni. W tym czasie Hermiona zrobiła coś, co dogłębnie zadziwiło dwójkę arystokratów, z torebki wyciągnęła myślodsiewnią, a mężczyzna strzepnął do niej jedno z najgorszych wspomnień swojej żony.

\- Draco, – zwrócił się do syna – idź z panią.

Chłopak się spiął, naprawdę nie chciał tam być.

\- Idź, będzie tego potrzebować, idź.

Hermiona przysłuchiwała się temu ze zdziwieniem w oczach, ton głosu Lucjusza mógł świadczyć o tym, że martwi się nią – o szlamę! Pochyliła się nad misą, a blondyn o szafirowych oczach zrobił to samo.

Gryfonka poczuła podłoże pod stopami, brukowaną uliczkę. Zadrżała – nie tylko z zimna październikowego powietrza, ale również od tego jak bardzo ta okolica była ponura. A znała tę część miasta i wiedziała, że ona przecież taka nie jest. I dotarło do niej dlaczego jej serce przejmuje ten okropny chłód, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy blondyn stanął tuż obok niej – Voldemort. Śmierciożercy, Czarny Pan i Dementorzy krążący wokoło. Czasy, w których Śmierć była u władzy.

Zobaczyła Narcyzę, dużo młodszą niż teraz, widziała różdżkę w jej ręku, wiedziała co się za chwilę stanie, nie chciała na to patrzeć, ale musiała. Taką miała pracę, a emocje w niczym tu nie pomagały, więc musiała się ich pozbyć. Nagle poczuła na swojej skórze lodowaty deszcz, momentalnie jej ciało pokryła gęsia skórka, wiedziała, że jak wyjdzie ze wspominania będzie całkiem sucha, ale teraz było jej bardzo zimno. Nagle poczuła jak na jej ramiona opada wiosenny płaszcz Malfoy'a. Spojrzała na niego i skinieniem głowy podziękowała za okrycie. Wtedy Draco kiwnął brodą w stronę swojej matki, dziewczyna natychmiast na nią spojrzała. Kobieta właśnie miała nałożyć kaptur na głowę. Nie zdążyła. Ubrany na czarno mężczyzna wyskoczył szybko i bardzo cicho z zaułka, obok którego kobieta skręcała, z paralizatorem w ręku dopadł jej szyi i poraził prądem. Gdy kobieta upadając traciła przytomność, scena zaczęła ciemnieć, by w końcu przemienić się w inną.

Znalazła się w jakimś zapuszczonym pokoju, jak z amerykańskiego thriller'u, zobaczyła Narcyzę, która leżała na łóżku, właśnie się obudziła i układała sobie w głowie wydarzenia, potem szukała różdżki, a kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że jej nie ma, do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna. Hermiona poczuła jak Draco cały się spina, mimo to nie spuszczała z oczu napastnika, musiała zapamiętać każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół jego twarzy. Widziała jak podchodzi do Narcyzy, widziała jej zbolałą minę, brak nadziei i to nieme błaganie o pomoc. Widziała jak powstrzymuje krzyk, jak płacze, a mimo to całą swoją uwagę starała się poświęcić mężczyźnie.

W pewnym momencie, kompletnie nieświadoma tego co robi, odwróciła się i wtuliła w pierś Dracona, nie chciała już na to patrzeć, miała dość. I kiedy uświadomiła sobie swoje zachowanie i już miała się odsunąć, poczuła jak jego ręce mocnej przyciskają ją do swojej piersi. On też nie chciał na to patrzeć, on też kogoś potrzebował. On też…

Resztę już tylko słyszała, a w chwili, w której mężczyzna wyszedł z pokoju, Draco pociągnął ją w górę, do dnia obecnego. Próbowała się otrząsnąć, opanować – przywdziać na twarz swoją maskę obojętności – jednak nie wiedziała jak jej to wyszło.

Malfoy Senior nic nie powiedział o płaszczu, który jeszcze spoczywał na jej ramionach.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała, do Lucjusza. – Postaram się jak najlepiej wykorzystać swoją wiedzę. – Oddała wspomnienie mężczyźnie. - Jest jednak coś, o co muszę zapytać…

\- Nie. Nie szukałem go, nie torturowałem, nie zabiłem. Zrobiłem to o co mnie prosiła – powiedział z frustracją w głosie. – Wierzy mi pani czy mam to udowodnić? – zapytał. A zrobił to spokojnie, a nie z pretensją jakiej można by oczekiwać.

\- Wierzę – odpowiedziała, a potem pożegnała się i wyszła z pokoju mężczyzny.

Gdy wychodzili z budynku, Bob chciał powiedzieć jakąś kąśliwą uwagę na pożegnanie, ale nie zdążył, bo Draco zrobił dokładnie to samo co Hermiona wcześniej – z za pleców rzucił w niego zaklęciem swobodnego zwisu. Dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem, a potem podała chłopakowi dłoń, by się teleportować.

Stała przed jakąś kwiaciarnią. Spojrzała pytająco na Dracona, a ten wyjaśnił:

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć tę wycieczkę, jednak przed powrotem do domu chciałbym kupić mamie kwiaty, a to moja ulubiona kwiaciarnia.

Hermionie wstyd się było do tego przyznać, ale była zauroczona postawą chłopaka więc jedyną jej reakcją było, po prostu, ruszenie w kierunku sklepu.

Kwiaciarnia była urządzona w tym starym, romantycznym stylu w dodatku była połączona z kawiarenką – dziewczynę od razu urzekło piękno tego miejsca.

\- Draco! Twój bukiet już gotowy.

Hermiona spojrzała na miłą staruszkę, która wychodzi za kontuaru i wita się z chłopakiem niczym z wnukiem, a ten uśmiecha się do niej jak do ukochanej babci. Najistotniejsze jednak było to, że kobieta ta mówiła po francusku!

\- Tym razem poproszę o dwa bukiety – odpowiedział jej w tym samym języku, a zrobił to naprawdę perfekcyjnie.

Hermiona przyjrzała się wszystkim napisom w pomieszczeniu i rzeczywiście, wszystkie były po francusku. Podeszła do okna szukając jakiegoś punktu orientacyjnego, gdy w jej oczy rzuciła się Notre Dame de Paris.

\- Czyżby to dla tej pięknej, młodej kobiety, która ci towarzyszy?

\- To nie moja dziewczyna, pracuje tylko dla mojej matki.

\- Oh, ale i tak jest piękna!

Hermiona nadal przyglądała się widokowi z okna uśmiechając się przy tym, gdyż bardzo dobrze wiedziała o czym jest ta rozmowa. Gdy Malfoy Junior dostał już dwa, ogromne bukiety białych róż – od których Hermionie zapierało dech w piersi – poszli do wyjścia. Dziewczyna pożegnała się z kobietą tak samo perfekcyjną francuszczyzną jak ta u Draco, na co ten początkowo uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, jednak później przypomniał sobie z kim ma odczynienia i jego zdziwienie minęło.

Przystanęli przed kwiaciarnią. Hermiona z zainteresowaniem wpatrywała się w blondyna, gdy zobaczyła, że wyciąga w jej kierunku dłoń z jednym bukietów.

\- Proszę, to dla pani.

Hermiona oniemiała. Nie potrafiła znaleźć słów by opisać swoje zdziwienie, więcej! Nie wiedziała nawet co ma o tym myśleć. Potrafiła tylko z tym ogromnym szokiem, wymalowanym na swoich czerwonych ustach, przyjąć bukiet.

Draco Malfoy uśmiechnął się bardzo delikatnie i powiedział:

\- Dziękuję.

I gdy Hermiona zobaczyła w jego oczach tę czystą wdzięczność, z jej twarzy zniknął szok, na usta wstąpił uśmiech, a na policzki rumieniec.

\- To ja dziękuję.

Ruszyli w bliżej nieznanym kierunku, by móc się teleportować, gdy kobieta usłyszała dźwięk swojego telefonu. Nie chciała odbierać, mimo to spojrzała na wyświetlacz i się zawahała. To mogło być coś ważnego. Postanowiła zapytać:

\- Czy mogę odebrać?

\- Dlaczego pani mnie o to pyta?

\- Ponieważ jestem teraz w pracy, a to telefon prywatny, no i to pan jest moim szefem.

\- Nie ja, tylko moja matka. Proszę odebrać – powiedział i oddalił się.

Hermiona odebrała i powiedziała do słuchawki:

\- Cześć Tom, tylko mów szybko o co chodzi, bo jestem w pracy i naprawdę nie mam czasu.

\- O-o, pani detektyw znów pracuje i to we Francji! No, no… Tyle razy ci mówiłem, żebyś zostawiła tę robotę i przyjechała…

\- Do rzeczy! – fuknęła.

\- Znalazłem ci modela. Spotkałem go jak wychodził z kwiaciarni.

\- Świetnie! – powiedziała nie ukrywając swojego zniesmaczenia tym pomysłem. - Znajdujesz mi Bóg jeden wie kogo, a ja mam tak po prostu zgodzić się i z nim pracować, tak?

\- Przecież ciebie też tak znaleziono.

\- Może i tak, ale nie proszono mnie wtedy o nagą sesję. Dobrze wiesz, że zgodziłam się zapozować ci nago tylko w profesjonalnych warunkach. To moja pierwsza taka sesja, obiecałeś, że będę pracować z profesjonalistą.

\- Jestem przekonany, że jest profesjonalistą jeśli chodzi o nagie ciała kobiet.

Zamorduję go, pomyślała patrząc jednocześnie na stojącego nieco dalej Malfoy'a, za którym oglądały się wszystkie przechodzące obok niego kobiety, co Hermiony ani trochę nie dziwiło.

\- No niech ci będzie. I co z nim?

\- Będzie ci się podobać! Blondyn z szafirowymi. Serio, jest zabójczo przystojny, mówię to ja, a dobrze wiesz, że jestem wybredny i wolę kobiety.

 _Jak Malfoy_ , pomyślała spoglądając na niego kątem oka.

\- A krawcowe twierdzą, że ma fenomenalne ciało…

 _Jak Malfoy._

\- I, że bardzo dobrze wychowany.

Hermiona wzięła pod uwagę to jak zachowuje się teraz blondyn, który stoi zaledwie dwa kroki od niej. I znów to pomyślała:

 _Jak Malfoy._

\- Ok. Spotkamy się w sobotę wieczorem, pa – pożegnała się i rozłączyła podchodząc do Malfoy'a. – Już. Przepraszam, że tyle to trwało.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – opowiedział, kiedy kierowali się w jeden z zaułków. - Chciałbym przekazać pani zaproszenie mojej matki - na obiad.

I znowu była zaskoczona. Ale nie znalazła powodu, by odmówić.

\- Przyjdę. Dziękuję.

\- W takim razie, zapraszam! – powiedział i ujął jej dłoń.

Zniknęli.

Hermiona podeszła do siedzącej przy kominku i czytając jakiś opasły tom Narcyzy. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że chciałaby móc się jej przyglądać. Podziwiać ten sposób w jaki ma uniesiony podbródek, który mówi, że jej nie wolno ignorować, że jest kimś ważnym. A jednocześnie jej oczy mówiły, że potrafi być niebezpieczna, że nastąpienie jej na odcisk może drogo kosztować.

\- Już pani jest – powiedziała pani Malfoy i zwróciła się do syna – W takim razie, Draco każ proszę przygotować obiad.

Chłopak tylko kiwnął głową i się oddalił. Dziewczyna spojrzała na czytaną przez swoją szefową książkę i uniosła brwi. Jane Austen – mugolska pisarka.

\- Dawnej to był wymóg, teraz to przyjemność. – Wyjaśniła. – Jednak, jak sądzę, najbardziej do gustu przypadła mi mugolska moda, ta najbardziej wizytowa, ale jednak.

\- Czy mogę zapytać jaki projektant najbardziej panią urzekł?

\- Giorgio Armani – odpowiedziała, a Hermiona przeniosła uśmiechając się szeroko przeniosła wzrok na swoją torebkę, odwracając ją jednocześnie i ukazując logo marki Włocha.

W tym czasie wrócił Draco, usiadła w fotelu i zaczął czytać gazetę.

Czekając na podanie obiadu rozmawiały o wspomnianej wcześniej autorce. W pewnym momencie do Narcyzy, a chwilę później go Gryfonki podbiegł śliczny, dorosły, piaskowy Golden Retriever. Hermiona nie mogła oprzeć się jego słodkiej mordce i musiała go pogłaskać.

\- To pies Dracona. Ma bzika na jego punkcie – powiedziała Narcyza uśmiechając się ciepło do syna.

\- Czy mogę zapytać jak on…

\- Smok.

No proszę, tak samo jak jego pan. Ale o dziwo, pasowało to do niego. Do nich obu… Myślała głaskając psa. Draco przyglądał się Hermionie z zainteresowaniem, ale dziewczyna niczego nie zauważyła.

Gdy pojawił się lokaj i powiedział swemu panu, że jedzenie jest już gotowe Draco zaprosił kobiety do jadalni niczym najlepszy pan domu. Dziewczyna miała okazję ujrzeć jadalnię, a była ona urządzona w sposób nowoczesny, czy może raczej nowe meble prezentowały styl z przed wieków. Największy efekt jednak robił widok za drzwiami do ogrodu. Ogrodu w romantycznym stylu, z tymi wszystkimi rzeźbami, altanami czy stawem. Była wiosna, a więc wszystko kwitło co tylko potęgowało zachwyt dziewczyny i wprawiało jej serce w palpitacje. Hermiona podczas posiłku myślami krążyła wokół tego, kto ów jedzenie przygotował. Czyżby to nie były skrzaty?

Malfoyowie przyglądali się jej dyskretnie.

Narcyza od czasu do czasu poruszała jakiś temat, Draco natomiast milczał. Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać czy chłopak zawsze był taki milczący, spokojny, tak wybitnie opanowany, jakby był ponad całym światem. Sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, którego żadne nieszczęście nie może dosięgnąć. A mimo to nie wydawał się być szczęśliwy. Więc co mówiło jego spojrzenie?

Dziewczyna porzuciła ten temat wiedząc, że i tak nie dostanie odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, a i nie zamierza jej szukać.

Po obiedzie kobiety usiadły na jednej z ławeczek w ogrodzie, Draco natomiast usiadł przed wielkim oknem w swojej sypialni skąd miał świetny widok na swoją matkę. Podparł brodę ręką i tak bez żadnej przerwy przyglądał się swojej matce.

\- Chyba chciała mnie pani o coś zapytać – powiedziała Narcyza.

Hermiona się lekko zarumieniła. Zarumieniła? Ja się przecież nie rumienię! Dziwne… pomyślała.

\- Ja…

\- Jeśli nie chce pani rozmawiać o tym teraz, może mnie pani zapytać o cokolwiek innego, a o to spyta mnie z czasem. Proszę pytać - może pani zadać mi każde pytanie, nie będę mieć przed panią żadnych tajemnic.

Skrępowana Hermiona dotknęła ręką swojego karku i zaczęła pocierać go dłonią. Gdy uświadomiła sobie jakie miejsce wybrała cała zamarła. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo. A potem chwyciła swoje długie, blond włosy i odgarnęła je z karku pokazując ślad po ataku paralizatorem.

Draco się skrzywił.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ja nie chciałam…

\- Wiem. Ale prędzej czy później i tak doszłybyśmy do tego tematu. – Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. – Draco zabrał panią na wycieczkę po Paryżu?

Hermiona spojrzała zaciekawiona na Narcyzę.

\- Wie pani skąd są te kwiaty?

\- Wiem. Długo trawiło zanim się przyznał skąd bierze tak cudowne bukiety, ale w końcu ustąpił. Przyznaję, poniekąd użyłam podstępu żeby to z niego wyciągnąć. Widzi pani… nim przyszłam do pani gabinetu byłam bardzo zdenerwowana. Widziałam, że Draco jest strasznie sfrustrowany swoją bezradnością na moje cierpienie, bo uparcie nie chciałam mu powiedzieć co za mną chodzi... - przerwała na chwilę, jakby układała właściwą wersję wydarzeń... - Więc poprosiłam, by poprawił mi humor opowiadając skąd bierze takie cudowne kwiaty. Sama podejrzewałam Amsterdam, ale to co powiedział naprawdę poprawiło mi humor. Mam ogromny sentyment do Paryża – zakończyła z rozmarzonym uśmiechem wspominając jakieś wydarzenie.

\- Na prawdziwą wycieczkę mnie nie zabrał, jednakże pokazał mi najurokliwszą kwiaciarnię jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam, a przyznaję, bardzo często kupuję kwiaty. To mój ulubiony element wystroju – uściśliła Hermiona.

\- Mój też.

I tak przez dwie godziny rozmawiały o kwiatach. Draco cały czas je obserwował. A kiedy zobaczył, że wchodzą do domu domyślił się, że dziewczyna już wychodzi. Poszedł się przebrać.

Hermiona wyciągnęła swój bukiet z wazonu i skierowała się w kierunku wyjścia. Pożegnała się z Narcyzą i już miała wychodzić kiedy go zobaczyła.

Schodził po schodach, w samych spodenkach kąpielowych i ręcznikiem przewieszonym przez ramię. Hermiona nie mogła mu się nie przyglądać. Pochłaniała wzrokiem jego perfekcyjne ciało, rozum podpowiadał „odwróć wzrok", a serce krzyczało „nie rób tego!". Jej wewnętrzną rozterkę, od której musiała podnieść się temperatura powietrza wokół niej, przerwał sam obiekt zainteresowania.

\- Przepraszam, sądziłem że już pani wyszła.

\- Tak… - powiedziała powoli starła się zebrać myśli i przywdziać perfekcyjną maskę obojętności na twarz. – Właśnie wychodzę. Do widzenia – powiedziała i skinęła głową Draco i jego matce. Wyszła.

\- Draco, zrobiłeś to specjalnie – powiedziała Narcyza, ni to z przyganą, ni to z rozbawieniem w głosie.

\- Przecież wiesz dlaczego – odpowiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem.


	7. Część VI

**DO AIDI !**

 **JEŚLI WIDZISZ TĄ WIADOMOŚĆ, BARDZO PROSZĘ O KONTAKT**

 _ **I jeszcze drobna uwaga techniczna: Niestety z opóźnieniem zauważyłam, że w poprzednim rozdziale brakuje ostatniego zdania. Wszystkich jego ciekawych zachęcam do zerknięcia do poprzedniego rozdziału. ;)**_

 **6.** Hermiona otworzyła oczy i spojrzała przez okno. Jęknęła i zakryła głowę puchową poduszką, pod którą spędziła jeszcze jakiś czas.

Deszcz. Nie znosiła kiedy lało jak z cebra. Cóż za ironia – mieszka w pochmurnym Londynie! Zastanawiała się jak uciec od tego kataklizmu kiedy jej wzrok padł na duży, drogi, czarny aparat cyfrowy i długi obiektyw, o bardzo wścibskim zbliżeniu, który leżał obok. Zerwała się z łóżka i podeszła do biurka, by włączyć laptop. Poszła pod prysznic, a gorąca woda odwracała uwagę od nieprzyjemnej temperatury na dworze. W skórę głowy wmasowała ulubiony, jagodowy szampon do włosów, rozkoszując się jednocześnie jego zapachem. On kojarzył jej się z czymś beztroskim, z czymś dziecinnym, z... Uśmiechem.

Wyszła z łazienki owinięta ciepłym, białym szlafrokiem, a ręcznikiem starała się pozbyć nadmiaru wody z włosów. Usiadła przy białym urządzeniu i w wyszukiwarce wpisała „pogoda świat". Przeglądając jednocześnie akta potencjalnych córek Narcyzy Malfoy i sortując je na te, które są w kraju i te, które mieszkają poza nim. Jej wzrok padł na Włochy, sprawdziła pogodę i bardzo jej się spodobało to, co zobaczyła.

Ubrała się. Zabrała z domu odpowiednią teczkę oraz kwiaty, które wczoraj dostała i wyszła do biura. Wstąpiła po drodze do piekarni na francuskie śniadanie. A potem ciepłe przywitanie z Megi, filiżanka czarnej, mocnej kawy i papierkowa robota kończąca poprzednie zlecenie, oraz notka do pani Malfoy o dzisiejszej pracy. Specjalnie ją wysłała, po to, by kobieta się nie fatygowała, jednak mimo to i tak zobaczyła ją godzinę później w poczekalni. Oczywiście przybyła ze swoim wiernym Golden Retriever'em – nie dosłownie.

Gdy usiadła przy biurku dziewczyny, nie omieszkała zerknąć na komodę, na której stały kwiaty od jej syna.

\- Witam panią – przywitała się grzecznie. - Nie sądziłam, że się tutaj pani pofatyguje. W czym mogę służyć?

\- Mam prośbę, ale proszę potraktować to jako polecenie służbowe.

\- Słucham – zapytała zaintrygowana.

\- To bierze się z czegoś w rodzaju skrzywienia emocjonalnego. Chcę mieć pewność, że nic pani nie grozi. Proszę nie myśleć, że nie wiem, jak pani doskonale potrafi o siebie zadbać – o raz o innych, - wiem doskonale jak utalentowaną jest pani czarownicą. Chcę jednak mieć pewność, że pracując dla mnie nikt nie podniesie na panią ręki. Dlatego też, chcę aby pani pojechała z Draconem.  
Hermiona znowu była w szoku. To, że bała się o jej bezpieczeństwo, to jedno, ale to kogo z nią wysyła to już zupełnie co innego!

\- Zapewniam, że nie będzie pani przeszkadzał. Nie powie złego słowa, nieważne co by pani robiła. - Hermiona bardzo chciała choć krzywo spojrzeć na panią Narcyzę za takie przypuszczenia, ale wiedziała, że to zbyteczne. On naprawdę będzie się zachowywać bez zarzutu. - I będę mieć pewność, że nic pani nie grozi. Bardzo proszę się zgodzić – jej oczy wręcz o to błagały. Gdzież się podziała jej wyniosłość, można by spytać. Ale nikt o to nie zapyta.

\- Oczywiście, że się zgadzam. Dla mnie to nie będzie żaden problem – oczywiście naciągała fakty i obie o tym wiedziały. - Skoro pan Malfoy już tu jest, to myślę, że możemy już ruszać.  
Wyszły z jej gabinetu i stanęły przy blondynie. Dziewczyna pożegnała się z panią Malfoy i Megi, która jak się domyślała, zaraz po ich teleportacji, westchnęła z zazdrością. Współczuła jej. I kiedy wylądowali w jednej z rzymskich uliczek, wymyśliła, że jeśli jeszcze raz gdzieś pójdzie z Malfoy'em Juniorem, to zorganizuje to tak, żeby Meg też tam była.

Spojrzała na Malfoy'a, ubranego w czarny, skrojony na miarę garnitur. Skrzywiła się, a wtedy on powiedział, coś co wprawiło ją w spore zdumienie.

\- Tak, wiem. Mam wyglądać jak turysta, a więc chodźmy. Tu niedaleko jest świetny sklep.  
Hermiona bardzo chciała spojrzeć na niego jak na kosmitę, no cóż – nie mogła.  
Weszli do jednego ze sklepów, a dziewczyna widząc jego szyld zrozumiała, że nie tylko Narcyza ma jakieś pojęcie o sławnych mugolach. Ekspedientki nie zwróciły na nią żadnej uwagi i można by pomyśleć, że to z zawiści po tym jak widziały ją na jakiejś okładce, ale powód był inny – Malfoy.

Wywróciła oczami kiedy nie patrzył, czy może kiedy każdej z osobna mówił, że poradzi sobie sam, robiąc to w dodatku swoim seksownym głosem i czarującym uśmiechem. Następnie otaksował ją wzrokiem - bardzo dokładnie – a potem zaczął grzebać w wieszakach. Powybierał kilka rzeczy i poszedł do przymierzalni. Dziewczyna podreptała za nim i usiadła na krzesełku czekając na niego. Kiedy wyszedł, oczy Hermiony bardzo nieprofesjonalnie się rozszerzyły. Efekt był piorunujący. To, że wyglądał zabójczo zauważyły też kobiety, które tam pracowały, a które „przypadkiem" przechodziły obok.

Wyszedł z przymierzalni, a potem chwytając Hermionę za rękę, podniósł ją z krzesła i zaprowadził przed lustro. Stali obok siebie.

\- Czy dobrze się wpasowałem w pani strój? - zapytał grzecznie.

\- Tak. Jest idealnie – odpowiedziała, siląc się na chłód. I wyszedł jej. I choć on wiedział, że to pozory, to pracownice sklepu już nie, no i te „pani". Każda przez cały czas miała nadzieję. I każda przez cały czas nie miała żadnych szans.

Ona w białej zwiewnej tunice, on w błękitnej, rozpiętej koszuli, pod którą miał biały podkoszulek, przez który było widać idealny kaloryfer. Ona w krótkich, jeansowych spodenkach, on w beżowych szortach. Ona w brązowych rzymiankach na obcasie, on – czarnych japonkach.  
Poszli do kasy, przy której Draco dobrał kilka dodatków na rękę, kapelusz i okulary. Dwie pary. Jedna dla niego, druga dla niej – identyczne. Mieli do siebie idealnie pasować. I choć obije wiedzieli, że wybrane okulary będą doskonale pasować obojgu, Draco nie omieszkał się upewnić i założył je jej, na jej malutki nosek.

Gdy wyszli, skręcili w zaułek, a chłopak odesłał swoje rzeczy do domu. Hermiona już chciała iść w kierunku placu, do którego zmierzali, kiedy usłyszała:

\- Proszę podać mi aparat. Wiem, że jest ciężki. Poniosę go.

Dziewczyna podała sprzęt bez słowa, tłumacząc sobie to tym, że to jej szef i musi wykonać jego polecenie – co oczywiście nie było całą prawdą.

Gdy kierowali się w tylko Hermionie znanym kierunku, dziewczyna wyciągnęła ze swojej malutkiej torebeczki zdjęcie osoby której szukała. Pokazała Draconowi, który przyjrzał się jej bardzo uważnie i powiedziała:

\- Z moich informacji wynika, że dziewczyna nazywa się Georgia Bertolinii i studiuje historię sztuki. Dzisiaj jest jeden z dni, w których chwali się swoją wiedzą turystom. Powinniśmy znaleźć ją pod fontanną di Trevi – zakończyła, akurat gdy weszli na odpowiedni plac.

\- Fontanna di Trevi, której przebudowa zakończyła się w 1776 roku, za czasów papieża Klemensa XII, a projektu Niccolo Salvi. Fontanna ma 20 m wysokości i 26 szerokości, główne postacie to Neptun i dwa trytony symbolizując Polluksa i Kastora. Nazwa fontanny pochodzi od dziewicy zwanej Trevia, która odkryła jej źródło. Pieniądze wrzucane do fontanny są przeznaczane na renowację zabytków i biednych. Jedna moneta w fontannie oznacza powrót do Rzymu, dwie - romans, a trzy – ślub – streścił Draco.

Hermiona zamrugała dwukrotne starając się ochłonąć, może korespondencyjnie skończył historię sztuki? Z Malfoy'ami to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Chłopak przyglądał się jej chwilę, a później wskazał na dziewczynę ze zdjęcia, która rozmawiała z jakimiś ludźmi. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że znalezienie tej dziewczyny zajmie im trochę więcej czasu, tak by mogła wymyślić jak do tego przedstawienia wmieszać Malfoy'a.

\- Wydaje mi się... - zaczął, a Gryfonka przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na niego – że będziemy najmniej podejrzani jeśli będziemy udawać zakochaną parę, która przyjechała tu pozwiedzać, zwłaszcza, jeśli jesteśmy w tym miejscu – zakończył, pokazując brodą na fontannę.  
Oczy Hermiony zrobiły się wielkie niczym 100 galeonów. Malfoy wyciągnął w jej kierunku swoją dłoń. Wtedy jej wzrok się zmienił, chciała zadać to pytanie głośno, ale głos uwiązł jej w gardle. Jej oczy pytały: „Jak wiele jesteś w stanie poświęcić dla swojej matki?". Odwrócił głowę, wpatrując się w ludzi. To co zrobił mówiło: "Nie ma takiej granicy."

Tego dnia, Hermiona Jean Granger zaczęła szanować Dracona Lucjusza Malfoy'a, bardziej, niż on sam szanował siebie.

Podała mu rękę. Pociągnął ją w kierunku Georgii i gdy byli już prawie przy niej zatrzymał się, uśmiechnął się szeroko i spojrzał na Hermionę wzrokiem zakochanego do szaleństwa mężczyzny. Czekał, aż Granger zrobi to samo, co chwilę jej zajęło, gdyż musiała dojść do siebie. W ostatecznym rozrachunku jednak ich przedstawienie było perfekcyjne.

\- Przepraszam, czy mogę panią prosić o zrobienie nam zdjęcia – powiedział Draco, po włosku do panny Bertollini. Podał jej aparat Hermiony, a kiedy tylko Draco objął Hermionę, zaczęła robić im zdjęcia.

Dziewczyna musiała to lubić, bo zrobiła ich naprawdę dużo, w różnych miejscach i pozycjach. Dzięki temu Hermiona dowiedziała się jak znakomitym aktorem jest Draco. A także jak wspaniałym jest synem. Naprawdę. Nie sądziła, że potrafi być aż tak tolerancyjny. Jak bardzo potrafi poświęcić się sprawie, a przecież to nie było konieczne. Mogli udawać choćby wspólników, a nie zakochaną parę! Mogli ją udawać, ale nie musieli się przy tym całować

Tak właśnie. Malfoy pocałował Granger. Najpierw był to tylko całus w policzek, ale gdy Georgia zobaczyła jak Hermiona cudownie się zarumieniła, zaprowadziła ich dokładnie na środek fontanny i wręcz zażądała prawdziwego pocałunku. Mówiła, że to Włochy, że tu wręcz powinno się okazywać uczucia publicznie. Że dzięki temu ten kraj staje się piękniejszy. I Draco to zrobił. Zdobył jeszcze większą sympatię Georgii, całując Hermionę. A całował ją naprawdę poważnie. Z ogromnym zaangażowaniem, pasją, pożądaniem. Ale była też w tym delikatność, od której Gryfonce dreszcz przebiegł po plecach. To był najbardziej namiętny pocałunek jakiegokolwiek doświadczyła. A przecież w ciągu ostatniego roku partnerów miała wielu.

Granger oddała pocałunek Malfoy'owi. Zrobiła to z takim zaangażowaniem, z taką pasją, że turyści znajdujący się na placu zamiast fotografować zabytki zaczęli fotografować ich. Brunetka chwyciła kapelusz Malfoy'a i założyła go sobie na głowę, a rękę wplotła w jego platynowe włosy. Były miękkie niczym jedwab i lśniące jak woda w fontannie. A jego perfumy oszałamiały jej zmysły.  
Nie wiedzieli jak długo się całowali, ale kiedy skończyli Hermiona myślała tylko o tym, że chciałaby, by tych ludzi tu nie było, bo być może ten pocałunek mógłby się skończyć o wiele ciekawiej niż pierwotnie mogłaby przypuszczać. O tak, Hermiona chciała dokończyć to, co zaczęła. Bardzo chciała. I bardzo, bardzo ją to frustrowało.

Gdy się od siebie oderwali, a Draco ją przytulił i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zobaczył jak błyskają flesze, a ludzie biją brawa. Boże, chyba zbyt długo z nikim nie spałam, pomyślała Hermiona. Mam ochotę na Malfoy'a! Panie, przebacz mi, bo nie wiem co myślę! – zawołała w myślach podnosząc wzrok na niebo. Draco objął ją jedną ręką w pasie, a drugą wziął aparat od Georgii, która wzdychała z zachwytem.

\- Widzę, że jest pani przewodnikiem – przeszedł do sedna Malfoy, wskazując jednocześnie na jej identyfikator. - Czy mogłaby pani udzielić nam kilku informacji?

\- Chętnie – powiedziała szeroko się uśmiechając.

\- Tylko byłoby nam miło gdyby przeszła pani na angielski. Hermionie będzie łatwiej zrozumieć.

Gdy dziewczyna usłyszała imię Gryfonki jej oczy błysły. Draco już wiedział, że ma do czynienia z artystką.

\- Oczywiście! A więc... - i mówiąc nienagnaną angielszczyzną zaczęła ich oprowadzać po mieście, naginając nieco zasady swoich praktyk.

Hermiona robiła zdjęcia, oczywiście jak najczęściej tylko się dało fotografowała Georgię, było jej łatwiej kiedy Draco zaprosił ją do zdjęcia. Pomyślała wtedy, że ładnie razem wyglądają, że miałby szczęście gdyby to ona była jego siostrą. Później nastąpiła zmiana i to Hermiona znalazła się po drugiej stronie obiektywu.

Można by pomyśleć, że Draco często się odzywał, tak naprawę nie robił tego prawie wcale. Słuchał tylko „pani przewodnik" i pozwalał zadawać Hermionie pytania z ukrytym znaczeniem, o którym Bertolinii nie miała pojęcia. Narcyza miała rację, nie narzucał się, nie przeszkadzał. Więcej, pomagał! No i robił niesamowite wrażenie, na ludziach, którzy przechodzili obok. Nie tylko swoim wyglądem, choć mówiąc, że on nie był najlepiej dostrzeganym z jego plusów – skłamałoby się. On miał po prostu nienaganne maniery. Był prawdziwym dżentelmenem i to było cholernie pociągające.  
Gdy był już wieczór rozmowa stała się o wiele bardziej prywatna, czego Georgia wydawał się kompletnie nie zauważać. Draco zaprosił je na kolację, zdobywając jakimś cudem miejsce w bardzo ekskluzywnej restauracji i dopiero przed północą z niej wyszli. Wtedy też Draco zażądał, by kobieta dała się im odprowadzić, lub – jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba – towarzyszyć jej w taksówce. Kobieta się zgodziła, a ponieważ było blisko, kolejne pół godziny spędzili wlekąc się po rzymskich uliczkach. Dzięki temu dowiedzieli się, że kobieta mieszka w innym miejscu niż Hermiona miała podane, jednakże w dalszym ciągu w tamtym miejscu mieszkają jej przybrani rodzice, których bardzo, bardzo kocha.

Pożegnali się z dziewczyną i skręcili w jeden z zaułków, by móc się teleportować. Powiedzieli sobie ciche dobranoc, a Hermiona zniknęła pierwsza. Wylądowała niedaleko fontanny di Trevi, gdyż żegnając się z Malfoyem uświadomiła sobie, że nie zrobiła jednej, ważnej rzeczy. Nie wrzuciła monety. Stanęła przed fontanną, na samym jej środku, odwróciła się i wrzuciła monetę.

Potem odeszła i teleportowała się do domu.

W tym czasie Draco spacerował jeszcze po włoskich uliczkach. Lubił to miasto, lubił ten kraj - zawsze tak było. Ale rzadko go odwiedzał. Zdecydowanie za rzadko. Przypomniał sobie co powiedział Granger: „jedna moneta – powrót do Rzymu". Skierował się w stronę fontanny, a potem wrzucił do niej pieniążek i wrócił do domu.

Jego pieniążek upadł dokładne na monetę Hermiony.


	8. Część VII

_„_ _ **Bawiąc się w grę zwaną życiem szybko możesz stracić orientację, zapomnieć o granicach i o tym, co jest prawdą, a co nie."**_

 _Otka_

 **7.** Ten tydzień minął Hermionie nadzwyczaj szybko. Nie była pewna dlaczego tak jest (oczywiście nigdy by się nie przyznała, że to może przez strach przed sesją). Nie była też jakoś specjalnie z tego zadowolona. A to rzeczywiście dziwne, bo do tej pory wręcz chciała, by życie przemykało jej przez palce. Nie była do niczego przywiązana, zwłaszcza do czasu.

Jednak teraz, gdy jest już kolejna sobota, niebo jest zachmurzone i zbiera się na deszcz, pragnie przykryć głowę kołdrą, zamknąć oczy i mieć nadzieję, że czas się zatrzyma.

Ginny Weasley kiedyś powiedziałaby, że Hermiona się starzeje...

Ludzi można podzielić na trzy kategorie: pracujących, nie pracujących i tych, którym się wydaje, że ciężko pracują. Hermiona zalicza się do drugiej z kategorii, bo nie uważa swojej pracy za coś bardzo wymagającego. Jednakże, gdyby miała powiedzieć czy ją lubi prawdopodobnie odpowiedziałaby, że „nie". Zdarzały się ciekawe chwile, momenty, które ją bawiły, a jednak zawsze marzyła o czymś innym. Nie specjalnie oddalonym od szpiegowania, ale zdecydowanie nie chciała pracować w ten określony sposób. Nie sądziła, że z czegoś co miało być tylko poszukiwaniem swoich rodziców, przerodzi się to w własną mini firmę.

Niemniej, zawsze mogła zająć się czymś innym. Dlaczego więc została przy tym jakże wścibskim zawodzie?

Tydzień Granger minął na dwa sposoby: siedzeniu w biurze i robieniu zdjęć. To pierwsze było niewątpliwie nudne i żmudne, bo praca skupiała się na pamięci Hermiony, gdyż portret pamięciowy ojca dziewczyny nie był jeszcze gotowy. I nie chciała by Narcyza w tym jej pomagała, co więcej – zabroniła brać jej w tym udział, by nie widziała twarzy tego człowieka w swojej głowie przez kilka godzin. Kiedy Gryfonka myślała o swoim zachowaniu wobec kobiet, aż kręciła głową ze zdziwienia – troszczyła się o kogoś z nazwiskiem Malfoy! A przecież sądziła, że zapomniała jak to jest troszczyć się o kogokolwiek...

Ten drugi sposób był nieco ciekawszy, nie mniej w każdym z nich miała Draco Malfoy'a za plecami. A po tym do czego doszło we Włoszech zdecydowanie bardziej wolała, gdy siedział na krzesełku w jej poczekalni, z nogą założoną na nogę, głową podpartą na ręce i z tym nieprzeniknionym, szafirowym spojrzeniu, zawsze utkwionym w jednym punkcie. Był taki spokojny, taki niewzruszony, nawet tym, że prze dni roboczych siedział na tamtym krześle nie robiąc absolutnie nic i tak po kilka godzin. Poniekąd jego stoicki spokój motywował Hermionę, do szybszego działania, bo jeszcze trochę tej obojętności i Megi nie wytrzyma, i się na niego rzuci. Już teraz patrzy na Tlenionego jak na 8 cud świata, a od tygodnia pracuje w domu, bo w biurze na niczym się przez niego skupić nie może. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się myśląc o tym, a potem wróciła do wspomnień z pozostałych dwóch dni.

Była środa, stała w ukryciu z aparatem w dłoni, a zakameleonowany Malfoy za nią. Irytował ją strasznie, choć nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. Wiedziała, że jej zdenerwowanie jest głupie, bo on nawet nie patrzył na nią. Przyglądał się tylko dziewczyninie, która mogła być jego siostrą, a której Hermiona miała zrobić zdjęcia. Hermionę Granger – Gryfonkę - boli, że Draco Malfoy, notabene Ślizgon, nie zawraca na nią uwagi.

Frustrujące, prawda?

I gdy już się w sobie zebrała, by zacząć pstrykać te fotki lunęło jak z cebra. Nie zdążyła nawet westchnąć, gdy zobaczyła nad sobą parasol trzymany przez mężczyznę. Był tak cholernym gentlemanem, że chciała zacząć jęczeć z irytacji.

Frustrujące, prawda?

Westchnęła i wyszła z łóżka, półtorej godziny później wychodziła już z domu.

\- Witaj Księżniczko! – powiedział Thomas z beznadziejnie wielkim entuzjazmem.

\- Cześć – odpowiedziała lakonicznie.

\- Co jest?

\- Nic, po prostu źle spałam – skłamała gładko. – Przejdź do rzeczy, ok? I powiedz mi gdzie jest ten, jak twierdzisz, super przystojny model.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo w niego wątpisz?

\- Nie wiem, po prostu wątpię.

\- Spodoba ci się, zobaczysz! Będziecie cudownie razem wyglądać. - Rozmarzył się nad przyszłymi efektami swojej pracy.

Wywróciła oczami na jego entuzjazm i poszła do makijażystki. Gdy Amanda „poprawiała" jej twarz, ona przez słomkę sączyła sok pomarańczowy i rozmyślała. Dziwiła się swojemu, jakże pesymistycznemu, podejściu do tej sprawy. A przecież powinna się cieszyć, no i zawsze wierzyła słowom Toma, dlaczego więc jest taka zniechęcona? Atmosfera na sesjach zawsze była świetna, a model na pewno będzie wspaniałym partnerem. Hermiono! – powiedziała do siebie – wykorzystaj to co ci dano, ciesz się tym! I zapomnij o tamtym.

Schodziła właśnie ze stołka, gdy zaczęły otwierać się drzwi i przypomniało jej się jak rozmawiała przez telefon ze swoim fotografem, o tym jak rzekomo ten mężczyzna ma wyglądać i o jej: „jak Malfoy" - uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie. A potem otworzyły się drzwi.

\- Malfoy?!

Do połowy rozpięta, błękitna koszula (a pod nią nagi tors), brązowe tenisówki, jasne spodnie do kolan, z jedną ręką w kieszeni i te roztrzepane, blond włosy – wyglądał jak miliard galeonów.

\- Granger, jak miło cię widzieć – powiedział z ironią.

Serce Hermiony stanęło, gdy usłyszała TEN ton. A ona idiotka dopuściła do swoich myśli, że on się zmienił! W co ona wierzyła, ten debil nigdy się nie zmieni, nigdy nie wydorośleje! Zawsze będzie tylko durnym Malfoy'em!

A potem wybuchnęła:

\- Co ty tu robisz? Wynoś się stąd, natychmiast! – krzycząc zaczęła iść w jego kierunku, ręce świerzbiły ją by go uderzyć. – Jak śmiesz w ogóle się tutaj pokazywać?

Była wściekła, naprawdę wściekła i gdyby tylko miała ze sobą różdżkę, on już dawano leżałby w Mungu na intensywnej terapii. Tak zła nie była już od dawna, a nie bardzo wiedziała co ją tak nakręca. On natomiast był wyraźnie rozbawiony jej widokiem, jakby nareszcie zobaczył to, na co tak bardzo czekał. Uniósł brew do góry, a jego spojrzenie pytało: „No co mi zrobisz, Granger". To działało na dziewczynę jak płachta na byka. Już była przy nim i podnosiła prawą rękę, już miała go spoliczkować, gdy poczuła jak jego ręka w żelaznym uścisku zamyka się na jej nadgarstku blokując dalszy ruch. Wtedy usłyszała dźwięk robionego zdjęcia. Spojrzała oburzona na Toma, a ten tylko się wyszczerzył i zrobił im kolejne zdjęcie. Był zachwycony jak nigdy.

\- Nie wiem co ty do niego masz, ale cudownie razem wyglądacie. Nawet jak chcesz go zabić – dodał. - Będą fenomenalne zdjęcia, o wiele lepsze niż je sobie wyobrażałem! – powiedział i robił kolejne zdjęcia, by ująć wszystkie zmiany w jej wyrazie twarzy.

\- Co ja do niego mam? Co? – wykrzyczała – Ja go nienawidzę!

\- Naprawdę, Granger? – zapytał z ironią.

Hermiona doskonale wiedziała do czego on pije i choć nie chciała się do tego przyznać, to i tak bolało. Z mordem w oczach odwróciła się w jego kierunku, a wtedy...

Poszła do nieba.

 _\- Będzie ci się podobać! Blondyn z szafirowymi oczami. Serio, jest zabójczo przystojny, mówię to ja, a dobrze wiesz, że jestem wybredny i wolę kobiety._

 _ **Jak Malfoy**_ _, pomyślała spoglądając na niego kątem oka._

 _\- A krawcowe twierdzą, że ma fenomenalne ciało…_

 _ **Jak Malfoy**_ _._

 _\- I, że bardzo dobrze wychowany._

 _Hermiona wzięła pod uwagę to jak zachowuje się teraz blondyn, który stoi zaledwie dwa kroki od niej. I znów to pomyślała:_

 _Jak Malfoy._

Jej cała złość uleciała w ułamku sekundy. Zatonęła w jego oczach, ale wcale nie chciała wydostać się na powierzchnię. Jego szafirowe spojrzenie było tak głębokie, że można by się w nie zagłębiać przez wieczność i nie dotarłoby się do końca. Było takie... spokojne, opanowane, ale to nie było to spojrzenie, które doprowadzało ją do białej gorączki. Te było ciepłe, miłe, cierpliwe, wyrozumiałe, to tak zawsze patrzył na swoją matkę. Nikt poza jej rodzicami (i co do tego też nie można mieć pewności) tak na nią nie patrzył. Nie Ron, nawet Harry nie! Ale w połączeniu z „tym czymś", co posiadał Malfoy można się było w nim zakochać.

Patrząc na niego musiała sobie przypominać, że należy oddychać, bo w tamtej chwili robił na niej takie wrażenie jak jeszcze nigdy. Nie musiał być czarującym gentlemanem jeśli potrafił tak patrzeć na ludzi. Był wyższy od niej, a ponieważ nadal trzymał jej nadgarstek była bezbronna.

Pytanie tylko czy chciała _nie_ być bezbronną.

Patrząc mu w oczy z niesamowitą siłą przypomniała sobie to, o czym tak bardzo pragnęła zapomnieć. Zapomnieć o tym jak niesamowicie kuszące jest dla niej jego ciało i zapomnieć jak ją całował. Jak całował szlamę w jednym z najromantyczniejszych zakątków na świecie. Delikatność połączona z namiętnością, pasja, zaangażowanie, które Hermionie kojarzyło się z pokazaniem jej, że nikt wcześniej jej tak nie całował i nikt inny już jej tak nie pocałuje. Przypomniała sobie jak ją wtedy przytulał, przypomniała sobie jego gorący oddech, zapach jego drogich perfum mieszający się z zapachem jego skóry. Przypomniała sobie jak jej było wtedy dobrze i jak bardzo chciała iść o kilka kroków dalej w tej grze. I gdy dotarła do puenty jej rozmyślań przypomniała sobie gdzie jest, z kim i po co.

Gra.

 _Więc zagrajmy, zagrajmy jeszcze raz – szumiało między nimi._

Jej wzrok się zmienił, podniosła lewą dłoń i oparła na jego torsie. Przygryzła wargę. Tom niemal zapiszczał z zachwytu gdy zobaczył ich spojrzenia, ale jednocześnie był o nią zazdrosny, choć coś w głębi jego duszy podpowiadało mu, że z blondynem nie ma żadnych szans. Patrzyli na siebie dzikim, pełnym pożądania wzrokiem. Jej lewa ręka powędrowała do jeszcze nie odpiętych guzików jego drogiej koszuli, wtedy on zaczął prowadzić ją w nieznanym jej kierunku, choć domyślała się gdzie. Ona szła tyłem, jednak nie bała się, że się przewróci bo jego uścisk był tak pewny, iż sądziła, że mogłaby iść sama, obok niego, i przewrócić się na prostym, a on zdążyłby ją złapać.

Była tak skupiona na jego ognistym wzroku, że nawet nie zwróciła uwagi jak długo szli, zorientowała się gdzie są dopiero, gdy została popchnięta na wielkie łoże z bardzo ciemnego drewna. Tonąc w białej pościeli poczuła wargi Ślizgona na swojej szyi, wtedy zaczęła migać niezliczona, dla niej, ilość fleszy. Błądząc po jej szyi podźwignął ją do pozycji, w której siedziała na własnych nogach. Pożądała go niesamowicie, jednak ciągle musiała pamiętać gdzie i z kim są. To miała być tylko naga sesja, a nie film erotyczny. Oczywiście Hermiona wmawiała sobie, że doskonale nad sobą panuje, że to tylko gra, że to nic nie znaczy. Ale czy nie to wmawiała sobie od czasu ich pocałunku we Włoszech, czy to nie od tego chciała uciec?

Naga sesja? Chyba dopiero gdy Malfoy zaczął pozbywać się z jej ciała szlafroka tak naprawdę uświadomiła sobie gdzie jest. I kim w tym przedstawieniu jest blondyn. Natychmiast odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku, nie wiedziała jednak, że ich twarze znajda się tak blisko siebie. Tym razem jej serce nie przystanęło - ono pogalopowało. Oparł swoje czoło o jej i zdjął z jej ramion szmaragdowe okrycie, obejmując ją jednocześnie w taki sposób, by ją przykryć.

Przeszli przez masę pozycji w ciągu tych kilku godzin. W tym czasie Hermiona zdążyła pozbyć się odzienia i z niego. Starała się zachowywać profesjonalnie, przyjmować wyuczone miny, czy pozy, mimo wszystko temu cholernie przystojnemu, tlenionemu idiocie wychodzi to znacznie lepiej, myślała. A to, że miała tak bliski, cholera, fizyczny kontakt z jego ciałem frustrowało ją jeszcze bardziej. Wręcz bała się, że jeszcze tej samej nocy zacznie o nim fantazjować. A tego nie chciała – to Malfoy! On był, jest i zawsze będzie dupkiem – starała karcić się w myśli.

Końcówkę sesji Gryfonka spędziła już samotnie. Postanowiła wykorzystać to, do tego czym chciała się akurat zająć, więc na zdjęciach miała nieco zamyśloną minę. A myślała oczywiście o Draco, na razie - na szczęście – tylko o tym jak ona w poniedziałek na niego spojrzy. Choć trzeba to przyznać, błagała niebiosa, by jednak nie pojawił się w jej biurze.

Gdy ubierała się i zbierała z powrotem do Londynu (Tom był święcie przekonany, że Hermiona leci samolotem o szóstej wieczorem, a Malfoy mieszka w Paryżu...), była milcząca i nieobecna. Ktoś kto zna ją od czasu gdy jest „panią detektyw" pomyślałby, że jest zmęczona. Ktoś kto zna ją dłużej – ktoś taki jak Malfoy – pomyślałby, że jest skrępowana.

I miałby rację.

\- Nie poszło ci wcale tak najgorzej, jak na pierwszy raz – powiedział ironicznie blondyn. Był już przy wyjściu.

\- Malfoy! – krzyknęła, już miała rzucić w niego flakonem drogich, francuskich perfum, gdy się odezwał:

\- Do zobaczenia, Piękna!


	9. Część VIII

**8.** Stojąc we własnej poczekalni wystukiwała paznokciami nerwowy rytm.

\- Opanuj się, zaraz zniszczysz sobie manicure – powiedziała Megi, przyglądając się krwistoczerwonemu lakierowi do paznokci Hermiony. Ta tylko spojrzała na nią przelotnie i nie zaprzestając swojej nerwicy natręctw dalej przyglądała się drzwiom wejściowym.

Marzyła, by nie pojawił się w nich młody Malfoy. Miała zdecydowanie dość wspomnień z poprzedniego dnia, a jeszcze nie potrafiła sobie wybaczyć, że od kiedy z nimi pracuje tak często traci nad sobą panowanie.

\- No proszę, nie przypuszczałam, że kiedyś będę miała okazję zobaczyć cię zdenerwowaną, jestem pod wrażeniem. – Asystentka Hermiony wiedziała, że nie powinna robić takich przytyków swojej chlebodawczyni, jednak nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Hermiona zawsze była taka opanowana, a w pracy jeszcze nieco wyniosła. Lubiła ją i choć czasem ją to zachowanie irytowało, sama chciała potrafić taką być.

Tymczasem drzwi się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia weszła Narcyza, a za nią – no a jakżeby nie! – Dracon Malfoy. Hermiona niemal jęknęła. Starała się robić wszystko, by na niego nie patrzeć, ale dwa bukiety białych róż, które niósł w ręce ją rozpraszały, próbowała się skupić na tym, który spoczywał w dłoniach pani Malfoy, jednak bezskutecznie.

Blondyn, idąc w ich kierunku po raz pierwszy głośno się przywitał, a jego oczy błyszczały w sposób, który Hermionie ani trochę się nie podobał... (Oczywiście, że się jej cholernie podobał, tylko przerażała ją myśl co on może oznaczać, no i że cokolwiek w nim się jej podoba). Podszedł do niej, wręczył jej bukiet z krótkim „proszę", a potem poszedł do Megi i zrobił to samo, niemal mogła usłyszeć jak dziewczyna mruczy z zachwytu. Zamrugała dwukrotnie starając się dojść do siebie. Podeszła do drzwi od swojego gabinetu, otworzyła je, a Narcyza przestąpiła ich próg.

\- Wejdzie pan? – zapytała siląc się na brak emocji. Grzeczna odpowiedź Malfoy'a zdecydowanie jej nie pomogła.

\- Nie dziękuję, zaczekam tutaj – powiedział, skinął głową i usiadł na „swoim" krzesełku.

\- Ty – ostro zwróciła się do Megi – przynieś do mojego gabinetu dwie kawy i mój bukiet, który natychmiast wsadzisz do wazonu. I zajmij się wreszcie pisaniem tych dokumentów – zarządziła i weszła do swojego gabinetu.

Nie ma takiej opcji, że Megan będzie teraz flirtować z tym przebrzydłym, kłamliwym Ślizgonem. A tak w ogóle to dlaczego mnie obchodzi co ona będzie z nim robić? – pomyślała i uświadomiła sobie, że zamiast patrzeć na swoją klientkę patrzy na drzwi z taka intensywnością, jakby miała nadzieję, że nagle ujrzy znienawidzonego chłopaka.

Przeniosła wzrok na Narcyzę i dopiero wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że ta przygląda się jej z rozbawieniem. Zmarszczyła swój drobniutki nosek zastanawiając się o cóż też może jej chodzić. W końcu stwierdziła, że zacznie służbową rozmowę i już otwierała usta gdy drzwi się otworzyły, Hermiona chciała się nastroszyć za brak pukania, ale nie zdążyła bo w drzwiach pojawiła się Megi z wazonem pełnym białych róż, a za nią z tacą w rękach szedł syn pani Malfoy. Hermiona kompletnie nie zwracała uwagi na dziewczynę, która próbowała upchać obok siebie dwa wazony z kwiatami, cała jej uwaga pochłonięta była Dupkiem Malfoyem, który właśnie podawał jej kawę i pytał czy jeszcze czegoś sobie życzy. Hermiona znów zamrugała dwukrotnie, a potem, starając się – znów – przybrać wystudiowany, chłodny wyraz twarzy, odpowiedziała, że ona nie, jednakże jego matka może mieć jakieś życzenia. Tak więc zwrócił się do swojej pięknej rodzicielki.

\- Dziękuję Draco, już wystarczy. Niczego mi nie trzeba. – Chłopak wyszedł, uprzednio kłaniając się lekko, a Megi zaraz za nim.

Hermiona jak idiotka wpatrywała w drzwi. Minęła dobra minuta nim spojrzała swoim tępym wzrokiem na Narcyzę. Wtedy ta wybuchnęła śmiechem. Gryfonka nie miała pojęcia o co chodzi, nie wiedziała nawet czy chce, podejrzewała jednak, że chodzi o jej idiotyczny wyraz twarzy. Dziewczyna początkowo miała ochotę czymś rzucić, ale potem zasłuchała się w piękny dźwięk jakim był śmiech kobiety i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się. Nigdy nawet nie przypuszczała, że będzie jej dane zobaczyć takie zjawisko – i była nim zachwycona!

\- A więc – powiedziała, gdy udało się im już zacząć pracę – sporządzany jest portret pamięciowy biologicznego ojca pani córki. Jest także możliwość wykonania porteru pani córki na podstawie wyglądu ojca i pani, jest to jednak forma bardzo eksperymentalna dlatego skorzystam z niej tylko wtedy, gdy będzie brakować jakiegoś bardzo istotnego elementu naszej układanki. Oprócz tego jestem już w całości na etapie potwierdzania tożsamości kandydatek na pani córkę i kiedy zakończę tę część, postaram się znaleźć podobieństwa do rodziców.

\- Proszę mi powiedzieć... Draco opowiadał mi o rozmowie z tą dziewczyną z Włoch, – Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że wypowiadając nazwę państwa, po jej ustach przemknął cień uśmiechu – czy właśnie na tym polega, jak pani to określiła „potwierdzanie tożsamości"?

\- Tak. Będę z każą z tych dziewczyn rozmawiać, starając się wyciągnąć z nich tyle informacji ile tylko będzie możliwe. Co więcej, za chwilę postaram się o spotkanie z Sylvią, która jest młodą bizneswoman. Robi karierę w ogromnym tempie, toteż mogę mieć podstawy, by przypuszczać, że jej umiejętności nie są czysto mugolskie. Ale jak mówię, to tylko moje przypuszczenia. Jednakże mam do pani pytanie. – Tu ta zrobiła głęboki wdech. - Czy wybiera się pani dzisiaj ze mną?

Hermiona doskonale wiedziała, że powinna była zapytać o to czy „Panicz Malfoy" pójdzie razem z nią, ale nie potrafiło jej przejść to przez gardło i wcale nie chodziło tu o wyrażenie „panicz". Jak sobie przypomniała dotyk jego chłodnych warg na jej łopatce to natychmiast przechodził ją dreszcz. Wolała nawet nie myśleć o tym, że może to być dreszcz podniecenia. O wiele bardziej za to, do gustu przypadła jej myśl o zamordowaniu młodzieńca. Jednakże nie miała to wcale być śmierć szybka i prosta. Miał błagać o śmierć, tak, widok w swojej głowie tego dupka, błagającego ją o coś, działał na nią jeszcze bardziej niż jego ciało.

\- Nie, ja nie – odpowiedziała, a Hermiona wewnętrznie oklapła, - ale wysłałabym z panią Dracon'a, oczywiście jeśli nie ma pani nic przeciwko temu.

\- Oczywiście, nie ma problemu – odpowiedziała z jak najbardziej neutralnym wyrazem twarzy.

No bo i co miała odpowiedzieć? Narcyza wiedziała, że byli razem we Włoszech i wiedziała, że Malfoy zachowywał się bez zarzutu, co więcej, zabrał ją do Paryża i kupił kwiaty. To co miała odpowiedzieć? „Nie bo miałam z nim sesję zdjęciową i ten cham mnie obejmował." Czy może „Nie, bo się do mnie dobierał." Ta, akurat by jej uwierzyła. Wielki Panicz Malfoy pocałował szlamę, ha! Dobre sobie. Co więcej, Hermiona wcale nie protestowała.

Była na siebie zła, że ten tleniony dupek tak na nią działał, ale przez jego - ostatnio – ciągłą obecność w jej życiu, jakoś nie potrafiła od niego uciec. Wstyd się przyznać, ale ubiegłej nocy nawet jej się śnił. I o zgrozo, to był dobry sen.

Dokończyły kawę, Hermiona pozbierała swoje rzeczy i wyszła z gabinetu. Narcyza podeszła do syna i szepnęła mu na ucho kilka słów, ten tylko kiwnął głową, pocałował mamę w policzek, na pożegnanie i podszedł do Hermiony. Narcyza pożegnała się z obecnymi w pomieszczeniu i udała się do wyjścia. Miała już rękę na klamce, gdy odwróciła się i uśmiechając się powiedziała:

\- Mam nadzieję, że sesja się udała.

\- Mam nadzieję, że sesja się udała.


	10. Część IX

**9.** Narcyza Malfoy wyszła już kilkadziesiąt sekund temu, ale Hermiona nadal wpatrywała się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stała. Przetwarzała jej słowa chyba po raz setny. „Mam nadzieję, że sesja się udała." Te słowa cały czas huczały w jej głowie, burzyły jej wewnętrzny, myślowy spokój – jaki by on nie był, ale jednak.

Odwróciła głowę w kierunku Draco. Granger wydawała się nie zdawać sobie sprawy, jak bardzo gęste zrobiło się powietrze w pomieszczeniu, a gdy tylko spojrzała na arystokratę to tylko wzrosło. Megi nie chciała słyszeć wojny jaka miała zaraz wybuchnąć, dlatego czym prędzej czmychnęła na zaplecze. A Draco?

Draco stał sobie kompletnie nie wzruszony całą sytuacją, co więcej na jego twarzy gościł kpiarski uśmieszek, z domieszką jakiejś przebiegłości. Przyglądał się Hermionie i czekał, aż się odezwie. Na jej twarzy malowało się mnóstwo emocji, które zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie. Ale była jedna, która się nie zmieniała – szok. Dziewczyna była w szoku. Oczywiście wiedziała, że Malfoy, to Malfoy, a panienki to jego ulubiona zabawka. Ale żeby chwalić się tym swojej mamie, i to zważywszy jakie ma wspomnienia w podobnej kwestii.

Otworzyła usta żeby się odezwać, ale nie zrobiła tego. Tak samo jak nie uderzyła go w twarz, choć miała na to wielką ochotę. Bo i co by to dało? Co by powiedziała? No bo czy jej druga praca była jakimś sekretem? Nie była. Co więcej, przecież Narcyza zaczęła interesować się mugolskim światem i jeśli już nie trafiła w jakimś magazynie na jej zdjęcie, to prędzej czy później to zrobi. Ale...

Deportowała ich. Nie dała mu żadnego znaku, nie czekała aż się przygotuje, po prostu przeniosła ich w nicość, by w końcu wylądować w jednym z zaułków. Hermiona poszła przodem nie zaszczycając chłopaka nawet wyniosłym spojrzeniem, zaprowadziła ich do gmachu The Times. Zirytowało ją to, jak swobodnie Malfoy czuł się wśród tak wielu mugoli, nie był ani trochę zniesmaczony ich obecnością. Co więcej, od czasu do czasu puszczał perskie oczko kobietom, które się za nim oglądały (a miał z czego wybierać, bo obracała się za nim chyba każda). Hermiona stanęła przy biurku asystentki, na jednym z najwyższych pięter budynku. Dziewczyna przy komputerze wlepiła swe wielkie ślepia w Malfoya i na kilometr widać było o czym teraz myśli.

\- W czym mogę panu pomóc? - zapytała słodko, oczywiście Draco, mrugając przy tym zalotnie rzęsami i opierając się na biurku tak, żeby jej biała bluzka jak najbardziej opięła się w biuście.

Gryfonka niemal się odwróciła i z bezsilności uderzyła czołem w ścianę.

\- Jestem umówiona z panią Sylvią, proszę mnie zapowiedzieć, natychmiast – powiedziała ostro do dziewczyny. Być może były z jednego rocznika, gdyż wyglądały równie młodo.

\- Jej głos był zimniejszy niż lód. Od całej je sylwetki wiało chłodem, była zupełnie inna niż wtedy, gdy szli tutaj. Hermiona wiedziała do kogo idzie i wiedziała jak ma się zachować, ale Dracona to intrygowało.

\- Widzę, że idziemy do szefowej – powiedział, zerkając na dziewczynę przy burku, gdy ta to zauważyła od razu zaczęła wysyłać w jego kierunku znaczące sygnały. Malfoy kompletnie ją zignorował, ale Hermiona już tego nie zauważyła.

\- Nie. Idziemy do asystentki szefowej.

\- Do asystentki? - zapytał, unosząc jednocześnie jedną brew do góry. - Jednak jeszcze wiele muszę nauczyć się o hierarchii społecznej wśród mugoli. - Asystentka, która ma własną asystentkę, u nas by to nie przeszło, pomyślał.

\- Wiem o czym myślisz.

\- Wiesz? - wszedł jej w słowo „stary Malfoy" z tym szatańskim błyskiem w oku.

\- Ona po prostu wyobraża sobie, że już jest tu panią, bo i pewnie niedługo by nią została, gdyby nie...

\- Zapraszam – powiedziała asystentka, otwierając przed nimi drzwi.

\- Gdyby nie co? - zapytał.

\- Gdyby nie nasza wizyta – powiedziała i weszła do przestronnego gabinetu Sylvii.

Kompletnie nie przejmując się obowiązującymi manierami, bez powitania usiadła na krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę.

\- Zgodziłam się na pani wizytę, zaznaczam tu, że nie raczyła mi nawet pani powiedzieć kim jest, tylko napomknęła, że to spotkanie może być bardzo ważne dla mojej dalszej kariery. - W jej głosie słychać było śladowe ilości bułgarskiego akcentu. - Ale to, że teraz pani tu jest nie oznacza, że nie będzie pani mogła zaraz stąd wylecieć.

\- Jeśli ktoś stąd wyleci to najprędzej będzie to pani – odpowiedziała jej głosem, który zmroziłby i jądro Ziemi.

A Malfoy stał tam i słuchał zaintrygowany, bo ta wycieczka zaczynała nabierać jeszcze ciekawszego wymiaru niż sobie to zaplanował.

\- Pani chyba ze mnie kpi – powiedziała głosem, który nagle stał się bardziej piskliwy – była zdenerwowana.

\- Może być i tak, ale na pewno nie kłamię - na jej usta wpłynął złośliwy uśmieszek, tak inny od tego z czasów szkoły. Wtedy nawet Malfoy'a takim nie obdarzała. - Jestem prywatnym detektywem, – zaczęła, a Draco (który nadal stał w "wygodnym" miejscu pod ścianą) skrzyżował ręce na piersi i słuchał z coraz większym zainteresowaniem, - i choć formalnie szukam jego siostry – wskazała ręką – to znajduję też inne rzeczy, które na pewno wykorzystam. No bo czy pani chciałaby mieć oszusta w rodzinie?

\- Do czego pani zmierza? - zapytał kobieta pozornie opanowanym tonem.

\- Do tego, że jest pani oszustką, a stanowisko, na którym się pani znajduje ma pani tylko dlatego, że zauroczyła pani swoją szefową.

Słowo „zauroczyła" Hermiona wypowiedziała z taką emfazą, że Slivia od razu wiedziała, że to nie przypadek – że to gra słów.

\- Powiesz nam jak osiągnęłaś swój cel i zrezygnujesz ze swojego urzędu - zarządzała zimno, konsekwentnie.

Kobieta prychnęła lekceważąco. Ta idiotka ze swoim pachołkiem, dla którego rzekomo pracuje nic mi nie zrobi, pomyślała. A potem Hermiona wyciągnęła małą fiolkę i trzymając naczynie przed sobą pokazała jej etykietkę. Wyraz jej twarzy natychmiast się zmienił.

\- Veritaserum? - zapytała z przerażeniem w oczach.

To całkowicie zmieniało postać rzeczy, ale cały czas mogła się bronić. I zrobi to. Nagle jej spojrzenie padło na twarz Malfoy'a. Jego wzrok wyraźnie mówił, że współczuje jej iż nie wie kim on jest. Wtedy się odezwał.

\- A jeśli będzie się pani opierać to... - zaczął Malfoy z szatańskim błyskiem w oku – Imperius. - Wymówił formułę zaklęcia i rzucił je na Hermionę.

Gryfonka nonszalancko przyłożyła sobie koniec różdżki do gardła, eksponując przy tym swoje długie palce. To był jedno z zachowań ciotki Belli.

Gdy tylko pomyślał, że styl szaleńca pasuje do Hermiony Granger jaką ostatnio poznał, obłęd natychmiast pojawił się w jej oczach. Wyglądała przerażająco. Fenomenalnie.

Sylvia zbladła.

\- Albo powie pani po dobroci, albo panią zmuszę - powiedział z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku, a jego niewolnica natychmiast wymierzyła w nią różdżkę. Co więcej, w sekundę później była już rozbrojona.

Opadła z rezygnacją na swój fotel i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Powiem, wszystko powiem.

Draco usiadł na krześle, a Hermiona poszła za jego przykładem. Zdjął zaklęcie.

\- Pan nawet jej nie przerpo... - zaczęła, ale nie dane jej było skończyć.

Czy ludzie muszą być tacy przewidywalni, pomyślał, a potem odpowiedział, dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym Granger zaczęła kontaktować i przeniosła wzrok na niego. Jej spojrzenie nie wyrażało żadnych emocji.

\- Pani naprawdę sądzi, że rzuciłem na nią urok z zaskoczenia? - zapytał ironicznie, ale po jego ustach błąkał się rozbawiony uśmieszek. - Naprawdę pani sądziła, że podniósłbym na nią rękę? - zapytał wskazując ręką. - Nigdy jej nie skrzywdzę.

\- Ale dlaczego... - znów nie zdążyła zapytać.

\- Od zadawania pytań jest pani Granger - zakończył i wygodnie rozsiadł się na krześle oddając jednocześnie głos Hermionie.

\- Hej, Grenger! No odpuść! - wołał za nią. - Pani Hermiono, proszę się zatrzymać! – zawołał bez cienia kpiny.

\- Jak śmiałeś? - wydarła się, w tamtej chwili na niego patrzyła, ale zaraz tego pożałowała, dlatego odwróciła się i z zadartym nosem poszła dalej.

\- Przecież nic ci nie zrobiłem – powiedział uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Dobrze ci radzę, Malfoy, zejdź mi z oczu i nie prowokuj mnie!

\- To ty mnie prowokujesz.

Hermiona przystanęła natychmiast i odwróciła się, powoli, ale z furią wymalowaną na twarzy.

\- Ja?

\- Oczywiście, gdybyś ubierała się inaczej może nie zwracałbym na ciebie żadnej uwagi, ale jak tyle odsłaniasz... Nie dziw się, wszyscy faceci się za tobą oglądają, to dosyć nieprofesjonalne.

Hermiona nie zwróciła uwagi na komplement, bo skupiła całą swoją uwagę na przytyku, który został wypowiedziany zaraz po nim.

\- Nigdy – więcej – nie – rzucaj - we – mnie – żadnym – zaklęciem! – wycedziła podchodząc do niego na taką odległość, że niemal dotykała jego ciała. – Zrozumiałaś, Tleniona Fretko?

\- Nawet o to nie proś – wyszeptał. Owinął ją jego zapach, ale zamiast ją to uspokoić tylko rozjuszyło. Zrobiła zamach i... poczuła, że coś ciągnie ją w okolicach pępka.

Teleportował ich. Była wściekła za ten numer i miała ochotę zemścić się na nim za tamto zaklęcie, ale potem dotarło do niej gdzie są.

Stała na środku ogromnego pola, które tonęło w fiolecie, mocno kontrastując tym z bezchmurnym, błękitnym niebem. Malfoy odsunął się od niej tak, by mogła obrócić się i ze wszystkich stron podziwiać miejsce, w którym jest. Kwiaty były gdzie tylko sięgnąć okiem, poza jednym miejscem – kamiennym domkiem w oddali, do którego prowadziła wąska droga, otoczona jaskrawozieloną trawą. Coś wysokiego majaczyło na jego dachu, jakby dzwonnica. Pierwsza myśl jaka jej przyszła do głowy to Prowansja, ale co oni robiliby we Francji?

Spojrzała na Malfoy'a, jego twarzy nie dało się odczytać – bezustannie się jej przyglądał.

\- Dlaczego mnie tu zabrałeś? – zapytała lodowato.

Uleganie emocjom przy Malfoy'u jest złe, i o ile pokazywanie jak bardzo się go nienawidzi można jeszcze zaakceptować, – to Malfoy, zwykła świnia, jak powiedział kiedyś Ronald Weasley – o tyle zachwycać się czymś co jej pokazał to zdecydowanie za dużo. On w ogóle coś zbyt wiele rzeczy znał, które jej się podobają.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Musimy? – zacytowała go z kpiną. – Nie będę z panem o niczym rozmawiać, panie Malfoy, jest pan Zakłamaną Tchórzofretką.

\- Dlatego właśnie chcę byśmy porozmawiali, panno Granger – odpowiedział po dżentelmeńsku.

\- Widzisz? Znów to robisz! - wybuchnęła sfrustrowana. - Udajesz, że jesteś miły, a potem mną gardzisz. I ani trochę by mnie to nie dziwiło gdyby nie to, że mieszasz do tego swoją matkę. Ja dla niej pracuję, a ty mówisz jej, że mam sesję zdjęciową, nagą! Jeśli nie chcesz bym znalazła twoją siostrę, to powiedz to twojej matce, a ja znajdę ci innego detektywa! - Hermiona była w szoku, bo czuła się zraniona. Zraniona zachowaniem gnidy Malfoy'a, do cholery! Powinno ją to uspokoić, a zamiast tego nakręcała się jeszcze bardziej. - I do jasnej cholery, dlaczego najpierw zwracasz się do mnie na per Pani, a potem nagle mówisz do mnie po nazwisku? Po co udajesz, że jesteś dżentelmenem w stosunku do mnie jeśli to tylko gra? Po co okłamujesz swoją matkę? Zawsze cię miała za lepszego niż jesteś w rzeczywistości, ale to już przesada!

\- Po pierwsze, Granger, to JA powiedziałem mojej matce, by ciebie zatrudniła. Po drugie odpowiadam ci po imieniu kiedy i ty tak się do mnie zwracasz, a to chyba oczywiste, że w sprawach zawodowych zwracam się na „per Pani", poza pracą na ty, a jeśli poprosisz żebym to zmienił to...

\- Ja mam cię o coś prosić? Chyba ze mnie kpisz!

\- Daj mi dokończyć. Ale masz rację, to był niewłaściwy dobór słów. Więc, jeśli nie będziesz chciała, bym tak do ciebie mówił, to mi to powiedz, ale dopiero dziś wieczór.

\- Co? - Jeśli on myśli, że będę z nim do wieczora, to jest w poważnym błędzie, pomyślała rozjuszona Hermiona.

\- Zabrałem cię tutaj żeby porozmawiać, a nasza rozmowa może trochę potrwać.

\- Zatem mów. Chcę to mieć jak najszybciej za sobą.

\- Jeszcze chwila.

Hermiona zmroziła go wzrokiem.

\- Musisz wysłać patronusa

\- Jakiego patronusa? - zapytała zbita z tropu.

\- Własnego. Chyba nie sądziłaś, że moje użycie imperiusa przejdzie niezauważenie?

\- Przecież jesteś pełnoletni, nie masz na sobie namiaru.

\- Ale mam to – powiedział i podciągnął lewy rękaw, ukazując wyblakły Mroczny Znak.

Hermiona patrzyła na tatuaż. Jej mina nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć.

\- Myślisz, że mogę używać zaklęć niewybaczalnych, mając na ręce „to coś"? Nie mogę. Zwłaszcza, że jestem aurorem. Nie mogę – powtórzył, jakby chciał przekazać więcej niż samo to, a potem podjął wcześniej przerwany wątek. - Powiedz, że nic ci nie jest i tyle. Wiesz dlaczego go użyłem i musisz to naprawić.

Hermiona chciała wybuchnąć śmiechem, jednak zdecydowała się na ironiczny i pełen wyższości uśmieszek.

\- Nigdy w życiu, zresztą, dlaczego miałby uwierzyć, że nic mi nie jest?

Wyraz twarzy Malfoya zmienił się kiedy na nią patrzył i ona to dostrzegła, ale różnicy tej nie rozumiała. A chodziło o wyraz jej twarzy, gdyby spojrzała w lustro i dokładnie widziała swój grymas i spojrzenie, a nie tylko ich wyobrażoną imitację. Zobaczyłaby Dracona Malfoy'a, o brązowych oczach i w ciele kobiety. To był dokładnie ten sam wyraz twarzy jakim on kiedyś obdarzał każdego poza rodziną i... Czarnym Panem. Arogancki, zgorzkniały, perfidny i cyniczny.

\- Bo Potter zaufa ci na słowo, nie ważne czy to podstęp, czy nie.

Ramiona Hermiony jakby się spięły. Ale przekazała srebrzystej kobrze* co trzeba.

Malfoy zaczął iść w górę i przystanął dopiero przy kapliczce. Miała ona wysokie, jasnobrązowe drzwi zakończone półkolem, które były na tyle wysokie, że obejmowały ponad połowę budynku. Po obu ich stronach, były malutkie okna, w tym samym kształcie co drzwi. Kwadratowe szybki w środku, dzieliły je na sześć części. A nad drzwiami był niewielki, okrągły otwór. I tak jak podejrzewała Hermiona, szpic dachu wieńczyła malutka dzwonnica.

Draco patrzył jak Hermiona, ze swoimi szpilkami w ręce, wspina się do niego. Była... zamyślona.

\- Przyjechałem tu po raz pierwszy, w dniu, w którym pokonano Czarnego Pana. To jedna z największych słabości mojej matki i jeden z jej największych sekretów. Widzisz, w tym miasteczku na dole - wskazał brodą - jak okiem sięgnąć są sami mugole, a mimo to moja mama jest w tym miejscu zakochana. Poznała je zaraz po ślubie, gdy przypadkiem wraz z Lucjuszem zaleźli się tutaj. Mama pragnęła mugolskiego ślubu... Czy wiesz, że w magicznym świecie nie ma rozwodów? Magia towarzysząca naszym ślubom utrzymuje ludzi przy sobie. - Tego Hermiona rzeczywiście nie wiedziała. - Jakby ci to wyjaśnić? Nawet jeśli to małżeństwo zawarte z przymusu, to nie ma w nim czegoś takiego jak zdrada. To nie zniewala, ale sprawia, że przywiązanie, które się wtedy wytwarza trzyma małżonków przy sobie. Mimo to nadal ma się wolną wolę.

Weszli do starej kapliczki. Była malutka i bardzo, bardzo stara, ale minimalistyczne zdobienia i piękne, świeże kwiaty, które absolutnie nie miały nic wspólnego z wszechogarniającą lawendą, dawały "magiczny" efekt. Chciało się tam siedzieć, bo czuło się bezpieczeństwo i wewnętrzny spokój.

\- Moja mama pragnęła deklaracji bez magicznych półśrodków. Tata ją rozumiał, więc nie stanowiło to dla niego problemu i obiecał, że kiedyś do takiego ślubu dojdzie. Ale to były czasy Czarnego Pan, więc bez biegłości w legimencji przysięga nie wchodziła w grę. Powiedziała, że obiecała sobie powrót tutaj w dniu, w którym będzie absolutnie pewna bezpieczeństwa swojej rodziny. Wiem co myślisz.

\- Czyżby? - żachnęła się.

\- Myślisz o dzienniku Toma Ridley'a. I o tym jak się to ma do rzekomej moralnej przemiany moich rodziców.

Hermionę straszliwie zirytowało to, jak idealnie trafił w jej przemyślenia.

\- Rodzina mojego ojca oraz mojej matki zawsze była uważana... Nie, oni po prostu tacy byli. Byli najwierniejszymi sługami Czarnego Panna, w ogóle zwolennikami całej idei czystości krwi, selekcji społecznej. Wychowując się w pewnych przekonaniach i, chcąc nie chcąc, żyjąc wśród nich, bo wszystko musi zostać w rodzinie, trudno tak zwyczajnie z nimi zerwać - drastycznie zmienić swój punkt widzenia. Co innego, gdy twoje przekonania sprawiają, że żyjesz w ciągłym strachu. Nie masz pojęcia na jakiej uwięzi są wtedy ludzie, którzy mają wszystko. Którzy przywykli do tego, że to oni są najważniejsi, że to przed nimi trzeba się płaszczyć, że to im chce się przypodobać. To zmienia. Czasem lepiej się na coś zgodzić i wycierpieć to jedno upokorzenie, niż nie zrobić tego i płacić za tę decyzję przez resztę życia.

Do tej pory chłopak patrzył gdzieś ponad nią, pogrążony w opowieści i własnych myślach, teraz jednak gwałtownie przeniósł na nią swój szafirowy wzrok. Przyglądał się jej z taką intensywnością, że dziewczyna poczuła się naga.

\- Ty nigdy nie błagałaś nikogo o litość.

To było stwierdzenie i pytanie zarazem. I nie wypowiedziane głośno wyzwanie, i uznanie jednocześnie - nieme: "Ty nigdy nie zniżyłabyś się do czegoś takiego.".

\- A wracając do samej historii z dziennikiem, to, że mój ojciec dostał go od Czarnego Pana nie znaczy, że to on chciał dać go akurat Bogu ducha winnej Ginervie i sprawić, by trafił w ręce prawowitego właściciela.

W tamtym świecie, w tamtych czasach, gdyby moi rodzice nie stawili się na wezwanie staliby się nikim. Lub jeśli to do ciebie nie przemawia zginęliby od razu. Za nieprzystąpienie do Zakonu Feniksa nikt nie karał, za nieprzystąpienie do śmierciożerców zabijano - w największym skrócie.

Gdy Teng Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać nie było, moim rodzicom wystarczyły koneksje, pieniądze i strach ludzi przed nimi. To dawało im wszystko i sprawiało, że unikali odpowiedzialności. Gdy On powrócił było jak przed naszym urodzeniem, potem - tylko gorzej.

\- Wiesz co mogę o sobie powiedzieć?

\- Że jesteś tlenionym idiotą? - podpowiedziała.

Zignorował wtrącenie dziewczyny, co bardzo jej nie odpowiadało. Dawniej przecież bitwa by się z tego wywiązała, a teraz nic. Postanowiła więc, że przyjmie za fakt, iż jest on niespełna rozumu.

\- „Jestem Draco Malfoy i wiele wycierpiałem przez swojego ojca." I to nawet nie byłoby kłamstwo, ale nie byłoby też prawdą. Wiesz jak moi rodzice mnie wychowali?

Kolejne retoryczne pytanie, ale na to brunetka odpowiedziała już w myślach – na napuszonego bałwana, pomyślała.

\- Nie tak jak chcieli mnie wychować, ale tak jak KAZANO im mnie wychować. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz co by się działo, gdyby moi dziadkowie dowiedzieli się, że ich dziedzic, duma, oczko w głowie, jest wychowany jak... - szukał w głowie odpowiedniego słowa i znalazł je dopiero gdy spojrzał na Hermionę. - W ciągu ostatnich paru dni poznałaś moja matkę lepiej niż mieli okazję poznać ją jej własni rodzice. Wiesz skąd bierze się ta wyniosłość, ta duma. Wiesz, że jest czuła, wrażliwa, lojalna, dobra. Mogłem taki być, ale moim rodzicom udałoby się mi to wpoić dopiero po śmierci dziadków. Ojciec taty nigdy by mu nie wybaczył gdybym był... szlachetny – wypowiedział to słowo z emfazą i pogardą. - Szlachetny to naprawdę trafne określenie.

Dopiero po śmierci dziadków mama mogła mnie nauczyć jak być prawdziwym mężczyzną - kochającym mężem, równym partnerem. Nie zdążyła, bo Czarny Pan wrócił do władzy, a ona zaczęła drżeć o życie. Moje, swoje czy taty. Nie – pokręcił głową - o swoje się nie bała, w końcu gdyby się bała nie skłamałaby mu prosto w twarz, że Potter jest martwy.

Jak na dłoni było widać jak bardzo podziwia i szanuje swoją matkę. Dla postronnego obserwatora jego wyraz twarzy byłby zachwycający, dla Hermiony był po prostu zaskakujący.

\- Jestem stuprocentowym Ślizgonem, bo musiałem nim być, dwóch Black'ów-zdrajców w rodzinie wystarczy.

\- Skoro, jak twierdzisz, jesteś stuprocentowym Ślizgonem i stuprocentową świnią, jak nie tylko ja twierdzę – wtrąciła – to na jakiej podstawie twierdzisz, że uwierzę w to co mówisz?

\- Oj Granger, Granger... Pani Detektyw nie słucha uważnie – wytknął z szelmowskim uśmiechem. - Od jak dawna Czarny Pan nie żyje?

\- Od trzech lat.

\- A czy w wakacje przed szóstą klasą mieszkałem tylko z matką?

\- Tak... - odpowiedziała nie mając zielonego pojęcia do czego chłopak zmierza.

\- A więc miałem rok, by poznać moją matkę od strony, od której nigdy wcześniej by mi się to nie udało. Wtedy właśnie zauważyłem, że bardzo często przegląda rodzinne albumy, robiła to w taki sposób jakby za każdym razem kogoś w nich szukała. I dopiero tutaj musiałem się znaleźć, by dowiedzieć się, że szuka w nich dziewczyny, której ty teraz szukasz. Że przegląda te strony z nadzieją, że czas nagle się cofnie, a ona zobaczy jak jej córka rośnie. - Draco westchnął bezradnie. - Wiesz, że jeśli ją znajdziesz dostaniesz wszystko czego zapragniesz? - zapytał.

Zaszokowana mina Hermiony mówiła sama za siebie.

\- No, prawie wszystko – poprawił się. - Nie jesteśmy w stanie zwrócić ci z powrotem rodziców.

Zachłysnęła się powietrzem, gdyby teraz piła, jak nic by się utopiła. Jego wzrok natomiast nadal był nieprzenikniony.

\- Skąd wiesz? - żądała odpowiedzi, ale pytanie to zadała bardzo słabym głosem. Obcym dla niej samej.

\- Naprawdę się nie domyślasz? - Hermiona milczała. - Potter to mój przełożony. Oczywiście, że wiem!

\- A twoja... - nie dokończyła, wiedziała, że nie musi.

\- Nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic.

\- Nie? - zapytała strosząc brwi.

Potwierdził skinieniem.

\- Współczuję jej. - Brew Malfoy'a powędrowała w górę. - Ciągłe wysłuchiwanie o twoich kochankach musi być męczące i pewnie jeszcze musi je widywać.

\- Zbyt wielu niewiernych mężów kazano ci szpiegować, Granger – prychnął. - Poza tym, to chyba na twój widok ślini się ten cały Kol, a jego mina kiedy się dowiedział, że nie zostaniesz na noc, bo musisz pracować... - pokręcił głową ze smutną miną. - Serio, myślałem, że się rozpłacze – zakpił.

\- Skąd ty do cholery to wiesz? - zapytała oburzona, żądając natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.

\- Już mówiłem, Potter jest moim przełożonym.

\- I to on kazał ci mnie szpiegować? - niemal wykrzyknęła, choć w kapliczce dźwięk niósł się tak dobrze, że można to było wziąć za wrzask.

\- Nie, moja matka.

\- Co? - zapytała tępo Gryfonka kompletnie zbita z tropu.

\- Potter tylko powiedział, cytuję: „Miej ją na oku, tylko dyskretnie!"

\- I mówisz mi to choć wiesz, że ci nie wolno – prychnęła.

\- Akurat dużo ci dzisiaj mówię.

\- Zawsze miałeś niewyparzoną gębę – zauważyła.

\- Granger...

\- Zamknij się, Malfoy – powiedziała niczym obrażona kotka.

Chłopak zdusił wybuch śmiechu.

\- Opowiesz mi co było między wami?

\- A niby czemu mam ci cokolwiek mówić?

\- Bo codziennie muszę oglądać jego durną gębę.

\- Nie mów tak o Harrym! – naskoczyła na niego, ale była smutna i jakby zmyślona.

\- Nie mówię o Potterze. Mówię o Weasley'u.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego tymi swoimi ogromnymi, brązowymi oczami. Były pełne emocji. A potem zaczęły gasnąć, tracić wyraz, by na powrót stać się bryłą twardego, nietopniejącego lodu.

\- Nie powiem – odpowiedziała i odwróciła głowę.

Wyszła z kapliczki, czy raczej zatrzymała się w drzwiach. Oparła się o framugę.

\- Więc... - zaczęła, podziwiając widok przed oknem. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że...

\- Że ludzi powinno się poznawać od najgorszej strony. I że nie wszytko wokół ciebie zawsze musi być grą pozorów. Że niektórzy ludzie naprawdę są tacy, jak siebie pokazują, może czasem dość późno, ale mimo wszystko.

Nie potrafię w to wierzyć, pomyślała.

Usiadła wśród kwiatów lawendy, podwinęła nogi bod brodę i wpatrywała się w przestrzeń.

\- Gdzie my jesteśmy? - nie odwracając się zapytała stojącego za nią Malfoy'a.

Malfoy już otwierał usta gdy nagle im przerwano. Jakiś stary zakonnik wołał do nich. Po francusku. Teraz Hermiona nie miała już wątpliwości gdzie są. Ślizgon podszedł do przybysza i zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Co więcej, wydawał się go znać.

Malfoy zawołał ją i poprosił, by do nich podeszła, tak też uczyniła.

\- Ten zakonnik udzielał ślubu moim rodzicom - wyjaśnił jej, a potem przeszedł na francuski. - To Hermiona - przedstawił ją - moja przyjaciółka.

Ale wybrnął, pomyślała, to jeszcze lepsza wymówka, niż ta, że jestem jego dziewczyną.

\- Przyjaciółka... - powtórzył zakonnik jakby niezadowolony.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, by staruszek dłużej nie głowił się nad relacjami jakie ich łączą.

\- Pięknie tutaj. To Ojciec opiekuje się tą kapliczką?

\- Pani mówi po francusku?

\- Podobno.

\- Tak, nasz zakon jest kilka kilometrów stąd, ale szkoda mi zostawiać to cudo na pastwę losu. Czas i tak już odbił na niej swoje piętno. Pokazywałeś jej już miasteczko?

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. Zatrzymaliśmy się w innym miasteczku, ale jutro na pewno tu wrócimy. A jak tam Ojca plecy.

\- Bolą, ale cóż poradzić. Powiedz mi lepiej chłopcze, co u twoich rodziców?

\- Jak zwykle, tata w książkach, mama spaceruje.

\- To świetnie, świetnie! - spojrzał na staroświecki zegarek i westchnął. Trzeba iść na obiad. Może zjecie z nami?

\- Bardzo chętnie, jednak nie tym razem.

\- To może jutro?

\- Jutro na pewno znajdziemy czas - uśmiechnął się, a zakonnik odpowiedział mu tym samym.

\- Zatem do jutra.

\- Do jutra, Ojcze - powiedzieli razem.

Już odchodził gdy nagle odwrócił się i zawołał: - Przekaż mamie, że się cieszę. Ona będzie wiedziała o co chodzi.

Draco kiwnął głową na znak, że to zrobi.

Gdy mężczyzna zniknął za horyzontem dziewczyna zapytała: - Czy nie powinieneś za nim iść i wymazać mu pamięci?

\- Dlaczego? - zainteresował się.

\- Bo obiecałeś mu, że go jutro odwiedzimy, w stosunku do takiego człowieka, to dość perfidne kłamstwo.

\- Nie kłamałem i słowa dotrzymam. Miasteczko też jutro zobaczysz.

* Wiem doskonale, że w książkach patronusem Hermiony jest wydra, niech więc będzie to dla Was wskazówka.


	11. Część X

**10.** \- Potter, Hermiona Granger ma jakiegoś natrętnego adoratora, który wyraźnie nie daje jej spokoju.

\- To znaczy?

\- Patrz – powiedział.

Przytknął końcówkę różdżki do skroni. Srebrzystą nić strzepnął do kamiennej misy pokrytej runicznymi znakami. Harry zerknął, a potem Malfoy zabrał co jego. Zauważył też, że jego przełożony jest, co najmniej, wyprowadzony z równowagi. Dracona to nie dziwiło, gdyby to była jego przyjaciółka, niemal siostra, czułby się tak samo.

Bliznowaty usiadł za biurkiem i poczochrał włosy. Niemoc, według Harry'ego Potter'a, to najgorsza z możliwych rzeczy.

\- Postrasz go – rzucił niczym wyrachowany gangster.

Poprawił okulary i wrócił do dokumentów, którymi zajmował się nim przyszedł - skądinąd i jakimś cudem - jego najlepszy człowiek.

\- Jakieś ograniczenia? - zapytał, choć i tak odpowiedź była dla niego jasna.

\- Dwa.

\- Jest coś, co muszę załatwić nim wrócimy do Prowansji - powiedział Malfoy zjawiając się pod drzwiami Hermiony, punkt dziesiąta. Skąd miał adres?

Teleportowali się.

\- Malfoy, przyszedłeś do ojca? - zapytała zaskoczona miejscem, w którym wylądowali.

\- Nie. – Nic więcej nie odpowiedział.

Bob Smith wstał za biurka i z wstrętnym uśmiechem „przywitał się".

\- Granger... I twój ochroniarz, Malfoy – wycedził. - Czy może raczej kochanek? Tylko jak to się stało, że chciał dotknąć szlamy? - zapytał z cynicznym uśmiechem.

Ani Bob, ani dziewczyna nie widziała błyskawicznie wyciągniętej różdżki. Co więcej, właśnie odwrócili wzrok, bo zobaczyli Lucjusza wychodzącego z pokoju, po świeży numer Proroka.

\- Draco?

\- Witaj ojcze.

\- Przyszedłeś do mnie?

\- Nie, dzisiaj jestem służbowo. Przyszedłem do niego – powiedział i wycelował różdżką w Bob'a. - Jeśli nie chcesz tego oglądać, – tu zwrócił się do kobiety – to wyjdź.

\- Zrobisz z nim porządek? - zainteresował się Lucjusz. – Nareszcie. Jest gorszy niż cała rodzina Parkinsonów. Nie dotrzymam wam jednak towarzystwa, wybaczcie. Moja ulubiona audycja w radiu właśnie się zaczyna.

I mrucząc pod nosem o tym, że to na niego mówią, że nikogo nie szanuje poszedł do swojego pokoju.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, Malfoy, że coś mi zrobisz? - prychnął lekceważąco i założył ręce na piersi. - Jesteś nic niewartym śmieciem, który uniknął Azkabanu. Jesteś nikim, masz tylko pieniądze. I już żadnych wpływów – perfidny śmiech wypłynął na twarz Smith'a.

\- Wychodzisz? - zapytał Hermionę. - Będzie głośno, naprawdę.

\- Jesteś naiwny, myśląc, że możesz mi coś zrobić.

\- Ja jestem naiwny? - zapytał i podniósł lewą rękę, w której była różdżka jego przeciwnika.

Oczy Bob'a rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

Draco machnął różdżką i mężczyzna już był unieruchomiony.

\- Malfoy! Nie wolno ci nic mu zrobić. To napad, zamkną cię. - Hermiona wolała nawet nie myśleć skąd bierze się jej troska.

\- Powiedziałem już, jestem tu służbowo. Nikt nic mi nie zrobi. - A potem powiedział najbardziej zaskakujące słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek od niego usłyszała. – Zaufaj mi. Zero konsekwencji.

Hermiona westchnęła i usiadła na kanapie.

\- Słuchaj, śmieciu – powiedział Ślizgon, kiedy podszedł do mężczyzny i przytknął mu różdżkę do gardła. - Zadarłeś z aurorem, a to gorsze niż śmierciożerca. Gorzej, bo jako śmierciożerca w końcu bym cię zabił i już nie czułbyś bólu. Teraz będziesz po prostu błagać o śmierć i modlić się, by jak najszybciej mi się znudziło.

Potem Hermiona słyszała już tylko krzyki. Krzyki i płacz torturowanego mężczyzny. W pewnej chwili zaparzyła sobie kawy i zaczęła przeglądać jakiś katalog…

\- A teraz mnie posłuchasz. Już nigdy, NIGDY nikogo nie obrazisz! Czy to Hermiony, czy kogokolwiek, nawet skrzata domowego. Zrozumiałeś?

Rzucił kolejne _Crucio_.

\- Tak, tak – wyjęczał, błagając o litość. - Już nigdy, nikogo, obiecuje! Ale błagam, błagam... - próbował złapać oddech.

Kolejne _Crucio_.

\- Zwolnisz się stąd, jeszcze dzisiaj. Zrozumiałeś? - warknął.

Kolejne _Crucio_.

\- Tak, tak, jeszcze dzisiaj, przysięgam, przysięgam...

Draco wiedział, że zaczyna już tracić świadomość.

\- Spróbuj uciec, a będę cię gonił. I znajdę cię...*. Zrozumiałeś? _Crucio_.

To był ostatni „cios" jaki wytrzymał Bob Smith. Gdy już nieprzytomny osunął się na ziemię Draco dał mu spokój. Przygryzł delikatnie dolną wargę i spojrzał na Hermionę. Żadnego strachu. Więcej! Żadnego obrzydzenia, czy niechęci. Siedziała prosto przyglądając mu się uważnie, choć wzrok miała raczej pusty – nie wyrażał żadnych emocji.

\- Nie rozumiem cię, Malfoy. Po co tu przyjechaliśmy, ja muszę pracować!

\- Masz rację, Granger. Nie powinniśmy tu teraz przyjeżdżać.

Hermiona straciła rezon. Draco Malfoy właśnie się z nią zgodził! Jak to możliwe, myślała idąc zatłoczoną przez turystów uliczką.

\- Powinniśmy się tu znaleźć o świcie, gdy wszystkie te uliczki są jeszcze puste. Właśnie wtedy Les Baux de Provence - Miał świetny akcent. – wygląda najpiękniej. Nie wiem ile w tym mojego zdania, a ile mojej matki, jednak coś w tym jest. Wtedy przynajmniej można coś zobaczyć, bo da się przejść.

Zaprowadził ją na coś w rodzaju tarasu widokowego. A widok był piękny.

\- Pasmo gór, na którym jesteśmy nazywa się Alpilles, a nazwa miasteczka pochodzi od słowa baus, które oznacza skalisty stok lub urwisko. Mówi się, że to najpiękniejsze miasteczko nie tylko Prowansji, ale też całej Francji. Czy się z tym zgadzasz, czy też nie, mam nadzieję, powiesz mojej matce. Zna to miasteczko jak własną kieszeń i, tak naprawdę, to ona powinna tu z tobą teraz być.

Chodzili po mieście kilka godzin, dużo opowiadał jej o historii miasteczka, co z jednej strony Hermionę bardzo irytowało, a z drugiej cieszyło. Cieszyło, bo dzięki temu jej wiedza była większa, irytowało, bo wykład prowadził akurat Malfoy. Zawsze tak było, że najmądrzejszym i najinteligentniejszym chłopakiem w szkole (według opinii innych też najprzystojniejszym) był Draco, a dziewczyną właśnie Gryfonka. Czyżby teraz okazało się, że chłopak wygrał rywalizację? Hermiona nie mogła się z tym pogodzić.

\- To nie miodowe królestwo, ale też świetny sklep - powiedział w pewnej chwili, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami jednego.

Rzeczywiście, wystawione tam słodkości zainteresowały Hermionę i nie zamierzała ich sobie odmawiać. Jej figura nie potrzebowała odchudzania, a nawet gdyby bardzo starała się zgrubnąć mogłoby się jej nie udać. Powybierała sobie całą papierową torbę smakołyków, za które właśnie miała płacić, gdy chłopak wyciągnął banknot i zapłacił za nią. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, jednak ten patrzył na sprzedawczynię. Gdy wychodzili powiedziała ciche „dziękuję".

\- Nie ma za co – odpowiedział i zaprowadził ją do ciemnego zaułka, by teleportować ich do...

\- Wypożyczalnia samochodów? - zapytała zdziwiona. - Co my tu robimy?

\- Przecież nie powiem Przeorowi, że się teleportowaliśmy pod klasztor, a piętnastokilometrowy marsz z miasteczka, też nie jest najlepszą wymówką.

\- Piętnasto?

Draco wzruszył ramionami i poszedł wybrać sobie najszybszy samochód.

\- Ty umiesz prowadzić? - zdziwiła się.

\- Umiem, nie widzę w tym żadnej filozofii. Prosty, mugolski wynalazek. A co do przestrzegania przepisów, to wy zawsze mieliście z tym problem – dodał ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Hermiona się nastroszyła.

\- Dobranoc Ojcze.

\- Dobranoc Synu, dobranoc Hermiono. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za specyfik na plecy.

\- Na pewno pomoże – powiedział Draco i otworzył Hermionie drzwi do wypożyczonego kabrioletu.

\- Gdzie idziemy? – zapytała gdy Malfoy oddał samochód, i minął już 4, nadający się do teleportacji zaułek.

\- Mówiłem przecież, że Les Baux de Provence wygląda najładniej kiedy jest opustoszałe.

Tak więc przemierzali miasteczko jeszcze raz. Teraz, gdy słońce zaczęło już zachodzić, a ludzi na uliczkach było coraz mniej ich wycieczka nabierała innego charakteru. Bardziej... intymnego.

Hermiona ciągle widziała przyglądających się im ludzi. Niektórzy, jak twierdziła, byli na tyle bezczelni, że odwracali za nimi głowy. I wszyscy mieli to samo spojrzenie. To samo, którym obdarzał ją każdy zakonnik w tamtym przeklętym klasztorze. – Tak, wiem, że to fatalny dobór słów. Hermiona też o tym wiedziała, ale właśnie tak myślała o tej sytuacji.

Zbliżała się dziesiąta, gdy chłopak skręcił i wszedł na podwórko jednej z malowniczych kawiarni. Draco poprosił, by coś sobie wybrała. Dla niej siedzenie tutaj było idiotycznym pomysłem. Nie miała na myśli jakiegoś romantycznego, wręcz elektryzującego klimatu jaki się tu tworzył, bo miejsce było tak piękne, że Hermiona zaczęła nawet rozważać przeprowadzę tutaj. Chodziło o to, że w jej mniemaniu, gdy dwoje ludzi idzie do kawiarni to będą ze sobą rozmawiać, a nie milczeć, Bóg jeden wie jak długo.

Nim przyniesiono złożone zamówienie, dostrzegła, że coraz więcej ludzi wychodzi. Widziała, że na drzwiach pisze, iż otwarte jest do północy, jednak teraz, w każdym razie na zewnątrz, byli tylko oni i jeszcze dwie pary. Właśnie! Pary, które zdawały się świata poza sobą nie widzieć. Westchnęła. Miała ochotę stąd zniknąć. Co ona tu w ogóle robiła? I to z Malfoy'em! Jej natura się buntowała, nie powinno jej tu być.

\- Merci – podziękowała grzecznie, jednak bez entuzjazmu.

Malfoy przeszywał ją wzrokiem.

\- I jak wycieczka? Podobała się? Robiłaś tyle zdjęć, sądziłem, że ci się podoba. A jednak siedzisz tu teraz, a wzrok masz pusty.

\- Bo jestem zła o ten przeklęty klasztor! - wybuchnęła Hermiona. Zrobiła to zupełnie bezmyślnie, spontanicznie. Nawet nie sądziła, że coś takiego może nastąpić. Natychmiast zakryła usta dłonią.

\- Przeklęty? - zakpił.

\- Nie wiem co kombinujesz, Malfoy i co im nagadałeś, ale wszyscy zachowywali się jakbym była twoją dziewczyną lub, co gorsza, narzeczoną! - Podparła twarz rękami i patrzyła na swoje kolana.

Byłą zbulwersowana, a wspomnienia z tamtej wizyty tylko pogarszały sprawę. Mogła, jeszcze, przymknąć oko na tych wszystkich młodych Braci, brakowało im rozrywki, żartów, atrakcji. Ich pytania o to jak im się układa, w łóżku – oczywiście tak, żeby nikt nie słyszał – jeszcze przeboleje, ale pytania Ojców, o takie rzeczy jak się poznali? Już nie mówiąc o spojrzeniu, które mówiło „kiedy ślub?" W ogóle spojrzeń było pełno, zwłaszcza tych zachęcających. Hermiona miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Ale wcześniej zabić Malfoy'a, za to że:

a) ją tam zabrał

b) na to pozwolił.

Nagle gwałtownie podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się na boki. - Co to ma niby być? - zażądała odpowiedzi.

\- Romantyczna melodia.

\- Chyba kpisz.

\- Są tutaj dwie zakochane pary, my podobno też na parę wyglądamy – wzruszył ramionami. -Taki urok tego miejsca.

\- I mówisz to tak spokojnie? W ogóle, jak na zarozumiałego arystokratę, podchodzisz nad wyraz spokojnie do opinii, że jestem twoją partnerką.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie robi mi to różnicy.

Niepojęte.

\- Skosztuj kawy, myślę, że będzie ci smakować.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Bo to najlepsza kawiarnia w promieniu 1000km.

Hermiona skosztowała i stwierdziła, że rzeczywiście była zachwycająca. Co więcej, wystarczył jeden jej łyk, a cała jej złość się ulotniła. Gorąca kawa pozwoliła jej nie tylko na rozkoszowanie się jej swoim smakiem, ale też podziwianie okolicy. A w istocie, widok z ogródka był zachwycający. Nawet kiedy wszystko pochłaniał mrok nocy. Było już po jedenastej, kiedy ramiona Hermiony pokryła gęsia skóra. Draco wstał i okrył ją białym pledem. I wcześniej i po tym wydarzeniu milczeli. Ale, o dziwo, Hermionie już to nie przeszkadzało. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że dobrze się jej tam siedzi i milczy. Że wygodnie jej kiedy ona i on wpatrują się w krajobraz. Ale bała się. Bała się, że przyjdzie taki moment, w którym będzie chciała spędzić tak całą wieczność.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy już iść.

Spojrzała na jego zegarek. Północ. Draco zapłacił i wyszli. Była jak w jakimś transie, bo zupełnie nie zauważyła, że przez te pięćdziesiąt metrów, które przeszli trzymała go za rękę. Dopiero kiedy uczucie towarzyszące teleportacji ją otrzeźwiło i zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Nie wiedziała jednak, czy to ona chwyciła go za dłoń, czy to on ją.

\- Jutro Greenwich – pożegnał się Malfoy.

\- Skąd ty, do cholery, to wiesz? - zapytała zła i zdziwiona. Skąd mógł wiedzieć co planowała na jutro, przecież te plany był tylko w jej głowie.

\- W końcu jestem najlepszym aurorem Potter'a. - Puścił jej perskie oczko i deportował się zostawiając Hermionę z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

 _Wers nieco zmieniony. Oryginał wygląda tak: „Ucieknij ode mnie, a będę cię gonił i znajdę cię." Cytat pochodzi z serii „Nocna Łowczyni" Jeaniene Frost_


	12. Część XI

**[POSZUKUJĘ BETY]**

 **11.** **[POV Draco]**

Gdy wszedł do gabinetu jak zwykle zobaczył stertę papierzysk walającą się po całym pomieszczeniu.

\- Malfoy? Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinieneś szukać siostry? - zapytał zdziwiony.

Draco spojrzał na niego jak na kosmitę. - Wzywałeś mnie, pięć dni temu. Mówiłeś, że mam się tutaj zjawić dokładnie o tej porze.

Harry westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na stertę papierzysk, która wydawała się magicznie rosnąć. Westchnął raz jeszcze i przeniósł wzrok na blondyna, który już zdążył wygodnie się rozsiąść na krześle naprzeciwko niego i nalać sobie wody.

\- Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale dzisiaj jest... bardzo przygnębiająca rocznica i nie mogę się pozbierać.

Brwi chłopaka powędrowały w górę.

\- Zaraz znajdę notes i powiem ci czego chciałem.

Zaczął grzebać w papierach i otwierać szuflady szukając zguby.

\- Notes masz tutaj... – powiedział Malfoy, kiwając mu czarnym przedmiotem przed nosem, by sekundę później rzucić nim w miejsce, na którym leżał – biurko, przed samym nosem Harry'ego. - A tutaj masz raport, z którym miałem przyjść - zakończył wyciągając do niego dłoń z kartką.

Spojrzenie szatyna jednoznacznie mówiło „Nienawidzę cię, Malfoy!"

\- Wiem, Potter, wiem. Ja ciebie też – powiedział ze śmiechem.

 **[POV Narcyza]**

Narcyza nacisnęła na dzwonek do drzwi.

\- To pani? Dzień dobry, nie spodziewałam się takiego gościa. Proszę wejść.

Siedziały popijając herbatę

\- Co panią tutaj sprowadza?

\- Byłam na zakupach i dostałam kilka żurnali, z których chętnie bym coś sobie wybrała. Jednak nie mogę się zdecydować. Jest pani modelką i dobrze pani zna te tkaniny.

Wtedy Hermiona powiedziała jedną z tych rzeczy, o którą jeszcze kilka lat temu, by siebie nie posądziła. - Proszę, nie „pani". Jestem po prostu Hermiona.

Uśmiechnęły się do siebie.

Zaczęły wspólnie przeglądać albumy, dyskutując o kreacjach i dodatkach. W pewnym momencie zaczęły nawet zastanawiać się co też pasowałoby Gryfonce.

\- Ma pani już jakieś typy? - zapytała godzinę później, a blondynka twierdząco kiwnęła głową. - To co? Fifth Avenue?

Narcyza nie mogła pojąc tego jak dobra może być ta dziewczyna.

\- Chwileczkę. A czy ja nie przeszkodziłam pani w czymś?

\- Nie bardzo. Może pokażę pani co robiłam, a potem wyjaśnię? Zaoszczędzimy czas. - Spojrzała na zegar. - Chociaż on i tak nie ma znaczenia.

Zaprowadziła ją do jednych z drzwi i przeszła przodem, w dól. Gdy dotarły na miejsce, okazało się, że są w magicznie powiększonym pokoju, który był połączeniem laboratorium i hali zaklęciowo-treningowej.

\- Czy całe twoje życie to praca?

\- Tak.

 **[POV Draco]**

\- Co z twoją mamą? Gdzie teraz jest?

\- Na zakupach. Wiesz... wydaje mi się, że jest radośniejsza. Często się uśmiecha, wróciła do fortepianu. Ale nie wiem dlaczego.

\- Poszukiwania jeszcze nie posunęły się na przód?

\- Nie. Ale to tak, jakby coraz bardziej wierzyła, że ją znajdzie...

\- Jest coś jeszcze, prawda?

Przytaknął. - Mam wrażenie, że się do niej przywiązała.

 **[POV Narcyza]**

Przechodziły właśnie najdroższą ulicą świata, pośród milionów innych ludzi, ale na pewno nie rozmawiały o czymś normalnym dla zdecydowanej większości z nich. Hermiona na swoich ogromnych obcasach, eksponując długie nogi, a obok Narcyza – kobieta w średnim wieku, z pięknymi, długimi blond włosami, w sukience z ostatniej kolekcji Armaniego. Oczywiście, z daleka wyglądały jak matka z córką, ale były też do siebie zupełnie niepodobne. Chociaż... W wyniosłości Hermiony było coś Malfoyowskiego. Ale ludzie się zmieniają, a ona nigdy nie przypuszczała, że się taka stanie.

Było coś jeszcze, każdy mężczyzna się za nimi odwracał.

Dla Narcyzy było to zupełnie nowe doświadczenie. Hermiona nie byłą ani jej siostrą, ani jedną z dawnych przyjaciółek. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, jakby to było iść tak z własną córką. Rozmawiać z nią o wspólnych zainteresowaniach, przyglądać się jak piękną jest kobietą. A przede wszystkim, nie myśleć o wszystkich bolesnych faktach z nią związanych. Dla pani Malfoy, w Hermionie było coś ujmującego. Siła i waleczność, ale też delikatność i romantyzm. To wszystko było w niej widać jeśli się z nią szczerze rozmawiało i wcale nie trzeba było rozmawiać o niej! Wystarczyło poruszyć jakiś interesujący ją temat i ten płomień w jej sercu natychmiast zaczynał płonąć. Była jeszcze nienawiść. Nienawiść do Dracona. O tak, to Narcyzę bardzo bawiło. Sposób w jaki dziewczyna reagowała na jej syna, był tak zabawny, że aż ujmujący. Ona nienawidziła grzecznego, ujmujące, dżentelmeńskiego Malfoy'a. Wolała przez całe życie wierzyć, że jest cynicznym, podłym i źle wychowanym smarkaczem, niż zgodzić się z tym, że jest dobry. No i pociągał ją, a tego już w ogóle nie potrafiła tolerować.

Narcyza stwierdziła, że potrafiłaby patrzeć na ich utarczki przez całe swoje życie.

 **[POV Draco]**

\- Do kogo?

\- Do Hermiony.

 **[POV Narcyza]**

\- Pracuję nad nowym zaklęciem. Czasem też bawię się eliksirami i to miejsce często mi się przydaje.

\- Nad jakim zaklęciem, jeśli mogę spytać?

\- Pani sprawa zainspirowała mnie do stworzenia zaklęcia, które sprawi, że gdy odnajdę pani oprawcę, on doprowadzi mnie do pani córki.

\- Takie zaklęcie, może być bardzo niebezpieczne w nieodpowiednich rękach.

\- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Dlatego nie dowie się o nim nikt poza panią.

\- Ufasz mi?

\- Tu chodzi o pani córkę.

 **[POV Draco]**

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona nigdy nie zauważyła, że szpieguje ją banda idiotów – powiedział myśląc o, bądź co bądź, utalentowanej Hermionie Granger.

\- To może świadczyć o tym, że jednak nie są takimi idiotami jak ci się wydaje.

\- Masz rację, Weasley'a nikt nie przebije. Ale jeszcze tylko jeden dzień! - powiedział z ulgą.

Harry zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

\- Dobrze, że pozwoliłeś mi przejąć pałeczkę. – Wrócił do wątku Hermiony. - Jeszcze trochę i mówię ci, skompromitowałbyś się tak, że nawet ja bym ci tego nie życzył. Prawdopodobnie.

\- To, że tobie to odpowiada, chyba jednoznacznie mówi, że mnie już nie – wytknął mu.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że z nikim nie jest tak bezpieczna jak ze mną. Nawet z tobą. Zwłaszcza z tobą, Harry.

\- Malfoy?

\- Co, Potter?

\- Idziemy na piwo?

\- Chodź.


	13. Część XII

**12.** **[POV Hermiona]**

 _ **pewnie jesteś dziś w Nowym Jorku...**_

\- O czym myślisz? - zapytała Narcyza.

\- Dziwnie się czuję z kimś na zakupach. A jeszcze dziwniej z kimś w kawiarni, prywatnie. - Rzuciła okiem na torby obok nich. - Od kiedy jestem dorosła zawsze chodziłam sama. A potem najczęściej dostawałam ubrania, które mi się podobały. Mam wrażenie, że nie powinno mnie tu być, że nie powinnam nikomu towarzyszyć. Jestem singlem, zawsze i wszędzie. Nawet na zdjęciach. No, prawie – poprawiła się, bo przypomniała jej się sesja z Malfoy'em Jr. Zadrżała zła. - Czy nie powinno ci przeszkadzać, że twój syn miał ze mną sesję zdjęciową? A co ważniejsze – był na niej nagi.

\- Może i powinno, ale nie przeszkadza. - Upiła łyk kawy. - On potrzebuje rozrywki. Ciągle pracuje lub siedzi ze mną. Potrafi cały dzień siedzieć na kanapie i przyglądać mi się. W dodatku cały czas towarzyszy mu spojrzenie, które mówi, że obroniłby mnie własnym ciałem gdyby było trzeba. - Westchnęła. - Martwi mnie to. On powinien znaleźć sobie partnerkę, a nie poświęcać całe swoje życie matce.

\- Może chce spłacić dług – podsunęła przypominając sobie, jak Narcyza ocaliła życie Harry'emu.

\- W takim razie niszczy sobie życie.

 **[POV Draco]**

\- Nie pij tyle, Potter, bo cię żona do domu nie wpuści.

\- Może to i lepiej – odpowiedział i poprosił o jeszcze jedną kolejkę.

Malfoy sprzątnął mu sprzed nosa malutki kieliszek i wylał jego zawartość, na kogoś za swoimi plecami. Harry zamrugał zdezorientowany. Sekundę później jakiś dwudziestoparoletni mięśniak zaczął robić aferę i jego pięść już celowała w głowę Malfoy'a, gdy ten odwrócił się i zatrzymał ją lewą ręką. Żaden jego mięsień nawet przy tym nie drgnął. Z kolei jego przeciwnik był w takim samym szoku jak wszyscy, którzy przyglądali się tej scenie. Nawet Harry się zainteresował.

\- Nawet się nie waż – powiedział dobitnie, mierząc faceta swoim lodowatym, niebieskim wzrokiem. - A teraz spłyń – powiedział, a chłopak z podkulonym ogonem poszedł na drugą stronę tego mugolskiego baru. Większość ludzi też postanowiła się trochę odsunąć. Poza dziewczynami w klubie, ich plotki doskonale było słychać.

\- A teraz posłuchaj wujka Malfoy'a i weź się w garść, Potter. Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć o co chodzi, to nie mów. Ale upijanie się tego nie rozwiąże. Wiesz, że czasem podziwiam twoją postawę? Im jesteś starszy, tym bardziej szczeniackimi metodami chcesz rozwiązać problem.

\- Dzięki, Malfoy – wycedził. - Nie wszyscy są tak święci jak ty – powiedział i wypił wodę podsuniętą mu przez blondyna. - A nie powiem ci, bo nie uczestniczyłem w tym. Głównie to jestem tutaj ofiarą.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że naprawdę się do tego przyznasz – mruknął. - Nareszcie!

\- Zamknij się – powiedział i szturchnął go w bok.

Draco się uśmiechnął.

\- Powiedz mi lepiej co mam zrobić, bo bezczynność mi się znudziła.

\- Zaufaj sobie Potter. A co ważniejsze, zaufaj _Jej_.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Jego szafirowe oczy przenikały go na wskroś, tak jak kiedyś te Dumbledore'a.

 _ **uczucie, że możesz wiedzieć tak dużo,**_

 _ **w rzeczywistości nie wiedząc nic**_

\- Zawsze wychodziło ci to na dobre.

 **[POV Hermiona]**

\- Draco?

\- Malfoy?! - zapytały jednocześnie, po czym Hermiona ugryzła się w język i natychmiast przybrała profesjonalna postawę. Nie wypadało jej zwracać się w ten sposób do klienta.

\- Gdzie się podziewałaś i dlaczego nie odbierałaś telefonu? - zapytał, całując matkę w policzek. - Miałaś być na zakupach – wypomniał jej.

\- I byłam.

\- Jak to, gdzie?

\- W Nowym Jorku.

\- Z nią? - zapytał patrząc dziwnie na Gryfonkę.

 _ **gdybym wiedziała to, co wiem teraz**_

 _ **nigdy nie udawałabym takiej nonszalanckiej**_

Oblicze Hermiony zastąpiły gradowe chmury, a ręce złożyła na piersi. - To ty stoisz pod moim domem – prychnęła.

Spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

Narcyza się uśmiechnęła, ale byli tak pochłonięci nienawiścią do siebie nawzajem, że w ogóle tego nie zauważyli.

\- Szukałem matki.

\- Tutaj? - zakpiła.

\- Szukałbym i na Hokkaido gdyby było trzeba! Powinnaś coś o tym wiedzieć – wyrzucił jej.

 _ **właśnie gdy miałam się zakochać...**_

Nim Narcyza zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, ten objął ją ramieniem i teleportował ich do rezydencji.

 _ **i nic na to nie poradzę, ale chciałabym żebyś zabrał mnie ze sobą**_

oo0o0o0oo

Patrzyła przez okno, ale nie widziała świata po drugiej stronie szyby. Westchnęła i już jej nie było.

 _ **taksówki i przepełnione ulice,**_

 _ **to nigdy nie sprowadzi cię do mnie**_

Nowy Jork jeszcze tonął w mroku, wyszła zza jednej z uliczek i ciaśniej opatulając się płaszczem szła ulicami Manhattanu. Lubiła Wielkie Jabłko właśnie za to, że nigdy nie chodziło spać. Mogła spacerować jego ulicami w środku nocy i nikt nie spoglądał na nią jak na idiotkę, której się nudzi. Ale zwłaszcza wtedy mogła być tam anonimową osobą. Zawsze wtedy była bardziej naturalna, żadnych szpilek, żadnego makijażu. Roztrzepane włosy i zaczerwieniony nos.

 _ **nie chcę za tobą tak tęsknić**_

Dzisiejszego ranka nie spodziewała się, że będzie tak rozbita. Miała wrażenie, że jej duch odłączył się od ciała i zawisł gdzieś w niebycie, a mimo to napiera na nią. Dzisiejszego ranka nie spodziewała się, że będzie myśleć o Draco Malfoy'u. Usilnie starała się zrozumieć dlaczego ten człowiek zaprząta jej myśli, ale nie znajdywała rozwiązania zagadki. Więcej, nie wydawało jej się, że zbliżyła się do jej rozwiązania nawet o milimetr. To był tylko mężczyzna o wyglądzie aryjczyka, a spała przynajmniej z pięcioma facetami, którzy go przypominali. Z tą różnicą, że tamci wielbili ją ponad wszystko, a ten uprzykrzał jej życie. I w pewnym sensie, nadal to robi...

 _ **przewijam wszystko w pamięci**_

Przypomniała sobie jak po raz pierwszy zobaczyła go w swoim biurze. Jak siedział na tamtym stołku, tak opanowany, zamyślony, spokojny... Stoik w najczystszej postaci. Kiedyś też taka była. Chyba.

Jeszcze szczelniej opatuliła się płaszczem. Próbowała wmówić sobie, że chodzi o ochronę przed mroźnym powietrzem, ale tak naprawdę imitowała czyjś uścisk. Próbowała się pocieszyć. Wtedy jej wzrok padł na parę młodych ludzi, po drugiej stronie ulicy, którzy przechodzili właśnie obok sklepu Cartier'a. Obejmowali się, uśmiechali – mieli siebie nawzajem. To właśnie wtedy dziewczyna zrozumiała skąd jej przygnębienie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zazdrościła czegoś Malfoy'om.

 _ **ty jesteś w Londynie, a ja się załamuję**_

Oni mieli siebie nawzajem, ona nie miała nikogo.

Draco zawsze był obok, by w każdej chwili móc pomóc matce. Ona zawsze była sama.

 _ **nie chcę tak cię potrzebować**_

Przynosił jej kwiaty, całując ją w policzek, dziękując jej w ten sposób, że ją ma. A jej kwiaty przynosili tylko ludzie, którzy dziękowali jej za to, że zgodziła się im pozować. Były też bukiety od natrętnych adoratorów, ale te zawsze lądowały w koszu.

Draco czekał na Narcyzę, a Narcyza czekała na Lucjusza. Na nią nikt nie czekał.

 _ **nie chcę tak cię potrzebować**_

Oni mieli do czego wrócić, mogli z kimś porozmawiać. Ona nawet kota nie miała. Zawsze sama w swoich czterech ścianach. Wytknęła Malfoy'owi, że na pewno sprowadza do domu kochanki, a ona sama, choć zmieniała mężczyzn jak rękawiczki, nigdy żadnego nie zaprosiła do swojego mieszkania.

 _ **uczucie, że możesz wiedzieć tak dużo,**_

 _ **w rzeczywistości nie wiedząc nic**_

Nie potrafiła przestać wytykać Draconowi jak złym jest człowiekiem, a tak naprawdę nie chciała przyznać się do tego, jak podłym i zimnym człowiekiem stała się ona.

Coś w jej zbolałym sercu zapłonęło. Odwróciła wzroki i zamrugała, chcąc pozbyć się łez. Wtedy dobiła do człowieka, który musiał być równie zamyślony jak ona.

 _ **jak dziwne jest to, że nie znam Cię ani trochę**_

Spojrzała w górę, już nawet chciała przeprosić za nieuwagę, ale gdy spojrzała mężczyźnie w oczy, natychmiast zamilkła. Długo się w siebie wpatrywali, szukając czegoś we własnych spojrzeniach. I przez długi czas żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Dwoje ludzi obleczonych w czerń, między tłumem innych. Dwoje ludzi pochłoniętych sobą, pod budzącym się Nowym Jorkiem.

 _ **to jest zakochiwanie się w najokrutniejszy sposób,**_

 _ **to jest zakochiwanie się w tobie, a ty jesteś światy ode mnie**_

\- Przepraszam, że na ciebie wpadłem. Cześć – pożegnał się i odszedł.

 _ **powiedziałeś to w prosty sposób**_

Hermiona ciągle stała w tym samym miejscu, oddychając głęboko. Nie odwróciła się i nie pobiegła za nim. Być może powinna.

 _ **wróć... bądź tu, wróć... bądź tu**_

 _ **wróć... bądź tu, wróć... bądź tu**_

Na początku tej wędrówki jej serce było pełne niezrozumienia. Później złości, powodowanej zazdrością, a gdy dobiła do tego człowieka to wszystko ustało. Jakby dobiła do anioła o pięknych oczach, który zabrał rozterki serca, a pozostawił rozkojarzenie.

 _ **jak dziwne jest to, że nie znam Cię ani trochę**_

Dlaczego nazwała Draco Malfoy'a aniołem?

 _ **powiedziałeś to w prosty sposób**_

 _ **czwarta nad ranem...**_

 **oooooo**

 _Słowa piosenki pochodzą z utworu „Come Back, Be Here" autorstwa Taylor Swift_


	14. Część XIII

**13.** \- Patrz jak chodzisz, Weasley – wycedził. - Tym razem nie tylko ego przysłania ci pole widzenia... Jednak muszę przyznać, że w tych okolicznościach to pudło mi bardzo odpowiada. Nareszcie stąd znikniesz – powiedział z błyskiem w oku.

\- Stul pysk, Malfoy.

Draco odwrócił się powoli.

\- To twój ostatni dzień tutaj, ale to nie znaczy, że ktokolwiek tu chociaż kiwnie palcem żeby ci pomóc. Więc jeśli ci życie miłe, odpuść.

Ron upuścił pudło ze swoimi szpargałami.

\- Myślisz, że jak byłeś śmierciożercą, to więcej umiesz? - warknął i wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Po pierwsze, Weasley, zawsze wiedziałem więcej, a po drugie to ty zawsze byłeś tym najgorszym. - I zaczął wyliczać: - Najgłupszy, najbardziej rudy, najbardziej tchórzliwy, najbardziej pechowy, najbardziej niedojedzony, najmniej kochany, najmniej dostrzegany... – wyszeptał mu wprost w twarz.

Draco nie miał różdżki w dłoni, stał luźno, a ręce miał opuszczone wzdłuż boków. Twarz Rona natomiast była wręcz karminowa ze złości. Trzymał różdżkę z taką siłą, że jeszcze trochę i z pewnością by ją złamał (nie po raz pierwszy, swoją drogą). Blondyn nic sobie z tego nie robiąc odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku, do którego zmierzał nim szturchnął go rudzielec. Weasley nie potrafił znieść tej ignorancji i już celował trzęsącą się ze złości różdżką, gdy Draco podniósł rękę i pstryknął palcami, wykorzystując sztuczkę Hermiony na Boba Smitha. Ron zawisł jedną nogą pod sufitem, a Malfoy poszedł dalej. Szwagier Potter'a szamotał się, kopał powietrze i klął jak szewc. Wycelował różdżką w znienawidzonego Ślizgona i już wypowiadał Crucio gdy zjawił się Harry, rozbroił go i nie oddał różdżki.

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś z nikim nie walczył? - wydarł się.

\- To ten tleniony sukinsyn zaczął – bronił się.

Harry prychnął.

\- Ściągnij mnie!

\- Nie mam zamiaru. Zacząłeś to, to wiś. Zasłużyłeś sobie – powiedział i poszedł do swojego gabinetu.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się i zniknął za rogiem.

oo0o0o0oo

\- Mówiłam żeby mi nie przeszkadzać! - powiedziała zła odrywając się od papierów, nad którymi ślęczała. - Malfoy? Wynoś się z mojego gabinetu, natychmiast!

Była zdumiona kiedy podniosła wzrok, a tam, zamiast jej asystentki, szafirowooki blondyn. Zdziwienie jego wtargnięciem do jej gabinetu bynajmniej nie umniejszyło jej złości, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. Jak się okazało jej słowa nie były wystarczająco dosadne, bo Dracon zamknął drzwi i podszedł bliżej jej biurka. Gdy to zobaczyła jej źrenice gwałtownie się rozszerzyły, a zdrowy rozsądek zaczęła przysłaniać furia. Dziewczyna wolała nie wiedzieć skąd u niej ta złość, ale - niestety - wiedziała i doprowadzało ją to do szewskiej pasji. Jak wszystko tego dnia. Poczynając od tego, że była niewyspana i bolała ją głowa, kończąc na tym jaki piękny był dzień. Miała wrażenie, że słońce i ptaki z niej kpią.

\- Powiedziałam: wynoś się – wycedziła, choć przypomniało to raczej syk.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram – powiedział z aroganckim uśmiechem.

Hermiona płonęła ze złości, niemal unosiła się nad nią czerwona łuna. Sięgnęła do kieszeni po różdżkę, ale gdy jej tam nie znalazła zbladła. Spojrzała na Draco i nie pomyliła się, to on miał jej magiczny katalizator. Wstrzymała oddech zastanawiając się co teraz, gdy zobaczyła, że Malfoy uśmiechnął się figlarnie.

\- Nie powinnaś nabrać się na tę sztuczkę, skoro już ją widziałaś – powiedział i puścił jej perskie oczko.

Hermiona sapnęła i przechodząc koło chłopaka gwałtownie wyrwała mu ją z ręki. Wyszła do holu, do swojej asystentki i kazała jej natychmiast iść do domu.

\- Ale jak to? - zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- Zwyczajnie, masz wolne popołudnie. I tak, zapłacę ci za nie, dobrze o tym wiesz - zirytowała się. - A teraz już idź!

Gdy do Megi dotarło jak zła jest Hermiona niemal wybiegła z pracy. Gryfonka odetchnęła głęboko, a potem wróciła do swojego gabinetu i spiorunowała Malfoy'a wzrokiem. Ten zdawał się kompletnie nie zauważać jej „rozgniewanej" miny. Co więcej, usiadł w jej fotelu, a swoje nogi oparł na jej biurku.

\- Wynoś się stąd natychmiast! – krzyknęła, była tak zła, że przestawała nad sobą panować.

\- Czego z wyrażenia: „Pilnuj Hermiony." nie rozumiesz? - zapytał układając się wygodniej i zamykając oczy jakby chciał zasnąć w jej biurze.

\- Ty chcesz mnie pilnować? Ty? Jesteś podłą kreaturą, nienawidzę cię, Malfoy, wynoś się stąd natychmiast!

\- Nie myślisz tak – powiedział podnosząc się z fotela. Nie wiadomo kiedy znalazł się tak blisko niej, że czuła ciepło bijące od jego ciała. - To nie mnie nienawidzisz – szepnął, dotykając jej policzka.

Jej serduszko zatrzepotało. Wstrzymała oddech i teleportowała się.

Wylądowała na maleńkiej plaży wciśniętej w Wybrzeże Wraków, w Australii. Piękne miejsce, a co ważniejsze, tysiące kilometrów od Malfoy'a. Odetchnęła. Zrobiła głęboki wdech nabierając morskiego powietrza, a chwilę później spokojnie wypuściła je z płuc. Wtedy usłyszała trzask teleportacji. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Draco. Dech zamarł jej w piersi.

Teleportowała się.

Nie miała pojęcia jak wtedy ją znalazł, ale miała stuprocentową pewność, że teraz mu się to nie uda. Powiedzieć, że Nantucket to maleńka wyspa w Massachusetts, którą uwielbiają malarze, a większość mieszkańców utrzymuje się ze sprzedaży akwareli to jedno. Ale to, że jest zapadłą dziurą, w której diabeł mówi "dobranoc", to już zupełnie co innego. Słońce właśnie wschodziło, wyczyniając prawdziwe cuda z niebem. Usiadła na latarni morskiej, na którą się teleportowała i starając się uspokoić podziwiała nieboskłon. Minutę później znów usłyszała trzask. Nie musiała się odwracać, żeby czuć jego obecność za swoimi plecami.

Teleportowała się.

Wylądowała przed swoim domem. Nie mogła teleportować się wprost do niego, czego żałowała w tej chwili jak niczego innego. Już wyciągała klucz, już dotykała klamki, gdy usłyszała trzask. Zniknęła natychmiast. Tym razem wybrała Rzym, uliczkę jaką przechodziła jakiś czas temu, jedną z niewielu, które byłe puste. Coś jej podpowiadało, że powinna jak najszybciej znaleźć się wśród mugoli, wtedy jej nie znajdzie.

Nie zdążyła.

Zamknęła oczy i poczuła ciągnięcie w okolicach pępka. Wylądowała, być może, w najgorszym miejscu na świecie, ale już nie miała siły, by myśleć. Nie miała pojęcia jak on to robił. Jej umysł był przecież idealnie zamknięty.

Wiatr poruszał fioletowymi kwiatami na lawendowym polu. Oparła się o drzwi kapliczki.

 _ **Więc upadamy i rozbijamy się**_

 _ **I popełniamy te same błędy**_

 _ **Jak zawsze, zawsze**_

 _ **Czołgamy się spleceni**_

 _ **Oddzieleni od naszego wnętrza**_

 _ **Tak jak zawsze, zawsze wiedzieliśmy**_

Usłyszała dźwięk, którego tak bardzo słyszeć nie chciała. I zobaczyła człowieka, na którego nie mogła patrzeć, chociaż bardzo chciała.

Wtedy się rozpłakała.

Oooooo

 _Słowa piosenki pochodzą z utworu „Speechless" zespołu Morning Parade_


	15. Część XIV

_**Ten rozdział nigdy nie był inspirowany piosenką „All Too Well" Taylor Swift . Po prostu odkryłam, że do niego pasuje, bo jest o właśnie takich uczuciach, jakie są przedstawione w tym rozdziale. Oczywiście nie musicie jej słuchać, gdyż jej wersy przewijają się przez tekst, jako coś w rodzaju myśli.**_

 **14.** \- Hej, Granger, nie płacz. Nic ci nie zrobię, wiesz o tym!

Draco podszedł do niej, bardzo powoli. Była przestraszona, zagubiona, a co najważniejsze - wstyd już nie przeszkadzał jej płakać. Dotknął jej policzków, muskając je opuszkami palców. Nie podniósł jej brody, wiedział, że sama na niego spojrzy. Wzrok miała szklisty od łez i niespokojny.

\- To nie mnie nienawidzisz – powiedział znów. - I to nie mnie się boisz. - Ta chwila była tak intymna, że nie mógł mówić głośniej niż szeptem. - Spróbuj się uspokoić, a wtedy ci wszystko wytłumaczę. Hermiono, - Gdy usłyszała swoje imię natychmiast spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - nic złego ci nie zrobię.

Rzuciła mu się w ramiona i rozpłakała się.

Jeszcze tej nocy nie rozumiała swoich uczuć, ani co w nich robił blondyn, ale teraz... Teraz wszystko poukładało się w logiczną całość.

Poczuła, że ich teleportował. Była tak zaskoczona, że nawet przestała płakać. A gdy otwarła oczy zobaczyła, że znów są w Nantucket. Że stoją na tej samej latarni morskiej, na której była jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Wtedy powróciły pytania.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie będę? Za każdym razem! I robiłeś to tak szybko, jakbyś dokładnie wiedział gdzie się teleportować!

\- Bo wiedziałem – powiedział i usiadł.

\- Ale skąd? - żądała odpowiedzi.

\- Właściwym pytaniem byłoby: Dlaczego stałaś się tak nieuważna?

\- Co?

\- Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nikt by cię nie podszedł. Pewnie nawet zdemaskowałabyś śmierć! A teraz? Jestem twoim cieniem, a ty o tym nie wiesz.

\- Nie prawda! - obruszyła się. - Zawsze kiedy szukam twojej siostry, wiem, że jesteś obok.

\- To skąd bym wiedział, o tych wszystkich miejscach w Australii, w których byłaś, skąd wiedziałbym, że byłaś ostatnio na kawie, w Prowansji? - Draco postanowił przemilczeć fakt, że była w kawiarni, którą on jej pokazał. - Skąd znałbym Nantucket? Tą zapomnianą przez Boga mieścinę, w której diabeł mówi „dobranoc". - Zamilkł na chwilę, a potem zmienił temat, co zirytowało Hermionę. Dopóki nie dowiedziała się o kim mówi. - Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, chociaż nigdy ode mnie tego nie usłyszy. Znamy się jak łyse konie. Wie o mnie wszystko i ja wiem wszystko o nim. Tylko jest jedno prawie. Harry nie chce mi powiedzieć, co się z wami stało. Myśli o tym cały czas, ale nie powie mi. - Hermiona ciaśniej opatuliła podciągnięte pod brodę nogi. - Wiem, że chodzi o Weasley'a. I wiem, że ten tatuaż na twojej stopie zrobiłaś kiedy się rozstaliście.

\- Skąd ty...? - On wiedział o niej rzeczy, o których nikt inny nie miał pojęcia.

\- Czarodziej czy nie, wiem kim w greckiej mitologi jest Nemezis - boginią zemsty.

\- Nie mogłeś widzieć tego tatuażu. Zawsze go ukrywam, nie mogłeś go widzieć na tamtej sesji!

\- Lubisz chodzić po plaży, prawda? - zapytał znienacka.

Hermiona zgubiła wątek.

\- Zwłaszcza przy brzegu morza, by fale mogły obmywać twoje stopy.

Widział ją kiedy pozwalała sobie na chwile zapomnienia, wtedy widział jej tatuaż pomyślała. Finezyjny napis, na zewnętrznej części prawej stopy.

\- Mówiłem, jestem twoim cieniem.

Westchnęła poddając się.

\- Dlaczego ci nie powiedział?

\- Bo nie chodziło o niego, tak powiedział.

\- Wiedziałam, że jestem w Nim zakochana już na szóstym roku. - Nie potrafiła nie szeptać, opowiadając to. - Strasznie byłam wtedy o Niego zazdrosna. A gdy szukaliśmy horkruksów i nas zostawił nie mogłam Mu wybaczyć. Nie mogłam przestać płakać. Z perspektywy czasu, jednak najmilej wspominam fragment, w którym wrócił, a ja chciałam Go zabić, za to, że był takim dupkiem i nas zostawił. W każdym razie, potem się starał o moje wybaczenie. Ja... Zawsze chciałam wolności dla skrzatów, nie musisz mi mówić jakie to dla ciebie idiotyczne, – wtrąciła natychmiast – i w dniu bitwy w Hogwarcie, po raz pierwszy, to uszanował. Wtedy go pocałowałam. Potem, po prostu, byliśmy parą. Najlepsze były pierwsze trzy miesiące, bo potem wróciłam do szkoły, ale... Byłam taka zakochana! Teraz nie wiem co było w Nim takiego, że wzbudzał we mnie takie uczucia.

Hermiona przyglądała się wschodzącemu słońcu, a w głowie kotłowały jej się wspomnienia. Po policzku spłynęła jej łza. Wtedy spojrzała na Dracona.

\- Chcę, żebyś to widział.

\- Zaboli cię.

\- Nie zaboli.

Wtedy otworzyła przed nim swój umysł.

 _ **Wyszłam z tobą przez drzwi, powietrze było zimne**_

 _ **Lecz z jakiegoś powodu skojarzyło mi się to z domem**_

 _ **Och, twoje słodkie usposobienie i moje zdumione spojrzenie**_

 _ **Śpiewamy razem w samochodzie, a jesienne liście opadają jak kawałki na swoje miejsce**_

Zamknęła przed nim swój umysł, a potem powiedziała:

\- Pamiętam naszą pierwszą noc. Potrafię sobie to wyobrazić nawet po tych wszystkich dniach. I nie potrafię o niej zapomnieć.

 _ **Zacisnęła powieki i znów otwarła przed nim swoją duszę.**_

 _ **Bo oto znowu jesteśmy tam w środku nocy**_

 _ **Tańczymy w kuchni w świetle lodówki**_

 _ **Przerażona, byłam tam, pamiętam to wszystko zbyt dobrze**_

 _ **Zostawiłam swój szalik w domu twojej siostry**_

 _ **A ty wciąż go trzymasz w swojej szufladzie, nawet teraz**_

\- Pewnego dnia dowiedziałam się, że go zdradziłam. Powiedział to, przy całej rodzinie. Zrobił ze mnie dziwkę, choć tak naprawdę chodziło o niego. I oni mu uwierzyli, uwierzyli we wszystko co im powiedział – szeptała, a on widział tą scenę jej oczami. - Pani Weasley mnie wyklęła, Ginny, zdawało się moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, która wszystko o mnie wiedziała, też mu uwierzyła. Widać argument, że go zostawiłam, by rzekomo się uczyć, był wystarczająco dobry.

\- A Harry? – zapytał, tym razem patrząc już na nią.

\- Widziałeś, że Harry milczał wtedy, bo był w takim samym szoku jak ja. Ale nigdy potem nie chciałam żeby stanął po mojej stronie. Miał stanąć po stronie przyjaciółki, a nie żony i szwagra? Gdybym go o to prosiła, zniszczyłabym jego rodzinę. A On nigdy nie będzie tego wart. Tamtego dnia intensywnie zaczęłam szukać rodziców, tamtego dnia ścięłam włosy, tamtego dnia zaczęła się moja rola modelki i tamtego dnia zrobiłam ten tatuaż. Nezmezis, kobieta bez winy i wstydu. W pewien sposób stałam się taką, jaką ze mnie zrobił – bezwstydną. A tatuaż miał mi przypominać, że kiedyś się na Nim zemszczę.

\- Miał?

 _ **Mówiłeś mi o swojej przeszłości, myśląc, że jestem twoją przyszłością**_

 _ **Wiem, że to już przeminęło i nie mogłam nic więcej uczynić**_

 _ **Zapominam o tobie na tyle długo, by zapomnieć, dlaczego musiałam to zrobić**_

\- Bo tego nie zrobiłam. W ciągu tych lat spotkaliśmy się tylko raz i to po przeciwległych stronach ulicy.

 _ **Bo oto znowu jesteśmy na tamtej miejskiej uliczce**_

 _ **Niemal przejechałeś na czerwonym, gdyż spoglądałeś w moją stronę**_

 _ **Wiatr w moich włosach, byłam tam, pamiętam to wszystko aż za dobrze**_

 _ **Wiatr w moich włosach, byłeś tam, pamiętasz to wszystko aż za dobrze**_

 _ **To było niezwykłe, byłam tam, pamiętam to wszystko aż za dobrze**_

\- Nigdy nie udało mi się pokazać jak bardzo go nienawidzę, bo... Wiem, że to już przeminęło i cała „magia" zniknęła, i mogłoby być wszystko ze mną w porządku, ale wcale tak nie jest.

 _ **W dole schodów, byłam tam, pamiętam to wszystko, aż za dobrze**_

 _ **Cóż, być może zatraciliśmy się między słowami, może prosiłam o zbyt wiele**_

 _ **A może to było arcydzieło, dopóki go nie zniszczyłeś**_

 _ **Przerażona, byłam tam, pamiętam to wszystko zbyt dobrze**_

\- Pragnę, być znowu dawną sobą, wciąż próbuję się odnaleźć, ale wiem, że to już niemożliwe. Bo jestem jak zgnieciony kawałek papieru, ponieważ pamiętam to wszystko. Aż za dobrze...

 _ **Po tych dniach w koszulach w kratę i nocach, gdy uczyniłeś mnie swoją**_

 _ **Teraz odsyłasz moje rzeczy, a ja wracam do domu sama**_

 _ **Lecz zatrzymałeś mój stary szalik z tego pierwszego tygodnia**_

 _ **Bo kojarzy ci się z niewinnością i pachnie jak ja**_

 _ **Nie potrafisz się go pozbyć, bo pamiętasz to wszystko, aż za dobrze**_

Draco nic nie powiedział tylko objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do swojej piersi. I trwali tak, dopóki nie zauważył gęsiej skórki na ciele Hermiony. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że muszą iść, ale zauważył, że zasnęła. Nie obudził jej, tylko wziął na ręce i szepnął zaklęcie, by nie zbudziła się podczas teleportacji. Minutę później kład ją na łóżko w pokoju gościnnym swojego domu.

Narcyza nie zapytała syna co się stało, tylko zmartwiona zmarszczyła brwi widząc jego złą minę, kiedy wychodził z domu.

 _ **Czasem chciałbym wykorzystywać, wszystkie szanse wcześniej.***_

\- Potter! - ryknął, kiedy wpadł do jego gabinetu. - Co to, do jasnej cholery, miało być?!

\- Ale o czym ty mówisz? – zapytał kompletnie zdezorientowany i wyciszył pomieszczenie.

\- Zostawiłeś ją!

\- Powiedziała ci? - szepnął.

\- Pokazała.

Harry opadł na krzesło i schował twarz w dłoniach. - Wiesz, że nie chciałem – powiedział.

\- Wiem. Ale i tak to zrobiłeś. Tyle razy mi powtarzałeś, jaka to przyjaźń jest ważna i jak bardzo trzeba ją pielęgnować. A ty ją, tak po prostu, zostawiłeś samej sobie!

\- Ale potem coś zrozumiałem i powierzyłem jej życie w ręce swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Twoje.

 **oooooo**

 _ *** Fragment mojej INSPIRACJI**_


	16. Część XV

**„ _Zawsze istnieje możliwość pomyłki co do ludzi, których kochamy. To najgorszy błąd z możliwych." Jonathan Caroll_**

 **15.** Hermiona obudziła się i nie mogła dojść do siebie, w dodatku rozpraszał ją ból w okolicach skroni. Intensywnie rozglądała się po ogromnej sypialni. Wszystkie meble były niezaprzeczalnie nowe, ale rzeźbione w starym stylu, a dodane tu i ówdzie nowoczesne akcenty wprowadzały do beżowej sypialni eklektyzm. Spojrzała na stolik nocny. Obok wazonu z białymi różami, stała taca ze srebrną zastawą, francuskim śniadaniem i świeżą prasą. Wtedy przypomniała sobie wczorajsze wydarzenia i z jękiem schowała twarz w dłoniach, opadając na łóżko.

Po jaką cholerę mu powiedziałaś? To Ślizgon, jemu nie powinno się ufać. Z drugiej strony twoi przyjaciele okazali się jeszcze bardziej obłudni niż on. On przynajmniej mówił co myślał. Choć z drugiej strony, czy aby na pewno? Teraz nie mówi praktycznie nic.

Dziewczyna chciała czymś rzucić, bo znów myślała o tym, cholernie przystojnym, cholernie uprzejmym, cholernie dobrze wychowanym, szafirowookim blondynie. Nastroszona wyszła z łóżka i dopiero wtedy zwróciła uwagę na to, jakie jest wielkie. Z powodzeniem zamieściłaby się w nim drużyna siatkarska. Rozejrzała się po sypialni wręcz z paniką, szukając w niej jakiś oznak bytności Dracona. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że musi to być pokój gościnny.

Za oknem była tak przepiękna pogoda, że pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiła było wyjście na wielki balkon. W bosych stopach stanęła na jasnych kafelkach, gdzieś na wysokości drugiego piętra i usłyszała szczekanie psa.

Smok? - pomyślała i spojrzała w dół.

A tam, rzeczywiście, był słodki Golden Retriever, ale był też jego pan, co bynajmniej nie poprawiło Hermionie humoru - na początku.

Po ogromnym, przepięknym ogrodzie, radośnie szczekając i merdając ogonem, biegał złocisty pies. Draco daleko rzucał mu piłeczkę, a ten natychmiast po nią biegł, by później, z dumnie podniesionym pyskiem i ogonem, oraz sprężystym krokiem, przynieść ją z powrotem. W pewnym sensie nic specjalnego, ale nawet z tej odległości dziewczyna widziała jak wielką frajdę to sprawia Malfoy'owi. On nie tylko fenomenalnie wyglądał w dżinsach do kolana i błękitnej koszulce, jemu też niesamowitego uroku dodawała ta zabawa.

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu, kiedy Smok rzucił się na jego klatkę piersiową i zwalił z nóg. Ona, po prostu, była absolutnie oczarowana widokiem ich dwóch na zielonej trawie, obok stawu, bawiących się razem jak dzieci.

 _ **To jest zakochiwanie się w tobie, a ty jesteś światy ode mnie...**_

Draco wiedział, że jest obserwowany, ale nie zrobiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. Hermiona raczej prędko nie wyjdzie z ich posiadłości, a więc miał dużo czasu na zabawę ze swoim pupilem. Wyswobodził się z niedźwiedziego uścisku psa, by dorwać piłeczkę i rzucił ją wprost do stawu. Smok uwielbiał się kąpać. Oba smoki uwielbiały, więc idąc za przykładem zwierzaka wskoczył do wody.

Hermiona skryła się w pokoju i osuwając się po ścianie skryła twarz w dłoniach. Była przerażona tym co zaczynała czuć. A jeszcze bardziej tym, że chyba nie chciała nad tym zapanować.

 _ **próbuję rozgryźć to życie**_

Od czasu tamtego upokorzenia w domu Weasley'ów nie chciała wiązać się z żadnym mężczyzną. Romansowała z wieloma, bo czemu nie? Ale wiązanie się było czymś tabu. I dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że nie ciągnęło ją do związków, bo została w tak okrutny sposób porzucona. Chodziło o to, że w żadnym z tych ludzi nie było tego, czego podświadomie szukała. Przypomniała sobie, że kiedyś pomyślała o Draco jako „wiernym psie" i zdała sobie sprawę, że było to kwintesencją tego, co ją do niego ciągnęło. Że był lojalny, uczciwy, pomocny, że potrafił być przyjacielem.

Wiedziała, że nie powinna wierzyć, że naprawdę taki jest, ale już nie miała siły, by przed tym uciekać, czy zaprzeczać temu na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Poszła pod prysznic i stała pod nim przez godzinę, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że przez cały czas leciała lodowata woda i była w kabinie w ubraniu. Dopiero gdy wyszła i spojrzała w lustro, zobaczyła ze oczy ma czerwone od płaczu, a to, co zdawało się być ciepłą wodą, było tak naprawdę jej łzami.

Gdy boso schodziła do salonu zobaczyła, że jest trzecia po południu. Grzecznie przywitała się z Narcyzą i usiadła przy stole, buty kładąc obok siebie. Dziewczyna była tak rozbita, że niemal się nie odzywała, dopóki nie przypomniała sobie pierwszej rozmowy z panią Malfoy.

\- Dlaczego to mnie poprosiła pani o znalezienie swojej córki? Powiedziała pani, że aurorzy nie przepadają za państwem, co okazuje się nie prawdą.

\- Masz rację, – odpowiedziała, lecz z jej twarzy nie dało się nic odczytać - to kłamstwo. Ale Harry nie zgodził się jej szukać. Powiedział, że to ty masz to zrobić. Czy raczej...

\- Tak? - podchwyciła natychmiast.

\- Dał Dracon'owi jasno do zrozumienia, że powinien mi zaproponować ciebie. To było... Dla Harry'ego to było bardzo... osobiste. Tak, osobiste to dobre określenie.

\- Osobiste? - zapytała. Nie mogła tego pojąć. Dla niej to nie miało żadnego związku.

Narcyza tylko skinięciem przytaknęła, jednak nie rozwinęła tematu.

Usłyszały hałas. Pani Malfoy wyszła do holu, a dziewczyna za nią. Zobaczyły tam przemoczonego od stóp do głów blondyna, który wycierał swojego równie mokrego pupila, uśmiechając się przy tym jak wariat. W pewnej chwili spojrzał na Hermionę, ale z jego uśmiechu już nic wtedy nie pozostało. Wpatrywał się w nią, a ona nie tylko nie mogła znieść tego spojrzenia, bo miała wrażenie, że prześwietla jej duszę, ale też tego, jakie wydawało jej się bezuczuciowe.

\- Znów pływaliście w stawie? Jak dzieci – powiedziała Narcyza, z udawaną przyganą.

Chłopak przeniósł wzrok na nią i wywrócił oczami, a potem znów się uśmiechając, wrócił do wycierania psa.

Hermiona jeszcze kilka godzin spędziła u Malfoy'ów, jednak nawet nie bardzo pamiętała o czym rozmawiała, o ile w ogóle się odzywała. Nie mogła jednak pozbyć się wrażenia, że Draco wcale nie czytał książki tylko uważnie ją obserwował. Idiotka, głupia gęś, pomyślała, kiedy już powiedziała mu „dobranoc". Ty chcesz żeby tak było! Wmawiasz sobie rzeczy, których nie ma. I właśnie wtedy, kiedy po raz kolejny dotarło do niej jak bardzo młody Malfoy ją interesuje, poczuła się jakby uszło z niej całe powietrze. Nawet ta odrobina, która z powolnością głazu toczyła się po jej ciele przez cały dzień.

Zupełnie zapominając o ubraniu butów wyszła z posiadłości i teleportowała się w miejsce, w którym miała nadzieję poukładać swoje życie.

W Paryżu lało jak z cebra i choć nie było bardzo zimno, to pogoda, bynajmniej, tej temperatury nie podwyższała. Hermiona teleportowała się na most Aleksandra III, nad rzekę zwaną Sekwaną. Jednak gdy przypomniała sobie etymologię tego słowa jęknęła żałośnie. Nazwa rzeki pochodziła od celtyckiego słowa "squan", oznaczającego rzekę wijącą się jak wąż.

Wszystko wokół wydawało się puste. Żadnych ludzi, żadnych statków płynących po Sekwanie. Tylko ona, jej bose stopy na betonowym chodniku i deszcz. Krople odbijały się od jej skóry lub wsiąkały w jej małą czarną sukienkę, ale nie docierało to do niej. Czuła zimno i wodę, ale wrażenie było takie, jakby oddzielała ją od tego niewidzialna łuna. Jednak to nie sprawiało, że czuła się lepiej. Wewnętrznie, od lat nie czuła się tak źle.

 _ **stoję na moście**_

Zabijało ją to, o kim nie potrafi przestać myśleć.

Dracon Malfoy. Ślizgon. Syn Narcyzy i Lucjusza. Wcześniej śmierciożerca, obecnie auror. Niesamowicie przystojny, wysoki i doskonale zbudowany. Blondyn o szafirowych oczach, za którym odwraca się każda dziewczyna, niezależnie od wieku. Lata temu jej nienawidził, gardził samą myślą o niej, a teraz? Teraz jest cichy, pomocny, szarmancki, szlachetny, ujmujący, szczery, uczciwy...

 _ **dlaczego wszystko jest takie mylące?**_

 _ **może po prostu odchodzę od zmysłów?**_

Hermiona nie miała pojęcia jaki jest naprawdę. Mimo to, nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, jak zachowuje się w stosunku do niej przez cały ostatni czas. Przed jej oczyma stanął obraz Smoka, który rzuca się na swojego pana. Ciasno objęła się ramionami. Czuła się tak przeraźliwe samotna w tamtej chwili, że łzy zaczęły płynąć jej z oczu. Przypomniała sobie wspomnienia Narcyzy i to jak uciekła od tego strasznego widoku, przytulając się do Dracona, który jeszcze mocniej ją wtedy objął.

 _ **nie ma nic poza deszczem**_

 _ **żadnych śladów stóp na ziemi**_

Nie mogła zrozumieć jak to się stało, że tak bardzo ją pociąga. I na Boga, nawet nie chodzi o jego fizyczność! Oczywiście, był oszałamiający – ten sposób w jaki się poruszał, mówił, trzymał głowę, ale...

Zagryzła wargę do krwi, gdy w jej umyśle pojawiło się wspomnienie jego gorącego oddechu na jej karku. Tamta sesja była straszna, bo wtedy naprawdę pociągał ją jak mężczyzna kobietę, ale później... Jednak później, choć o wiele za szybko, zaczęła za tym tęsknić, bo...

 _ **tęsknię za Tobą**_

Czy zakochanie się w człowieku, którego się nie zna, jest złe?

Czy zakochanie się w swoim pracodawcy jest złe?

Czy zakochanie się w człowieku, który był twoim wrogiem, jest złe?

 _ **czy nikt nie próbuje mnie znaleźć?**_

 _ **czy nikt nie weźmie mnie do domu?**_

 _ **jest cholernie zimna noc**_

Czy to zakochiwanie się skończy się gdy on zniknie?

 **próbuję rozgryźć to życie**

Hermiona stała pośrodku Paryża, na tym majestatycznym moście, gdzie było koszmarnie zimno i lało żabami. A ona płakała jak dziecko, bo chciała, żeby on był tam razem z nią. Bo tak bardzo chciała, żeby wziął ją za rękę, przytulił, wysłuchał...

 _ **czy nie weźmiesz mnie za rękę**_

 _ **zabierz mnie w jakieś inne miejsce**_

Uświadomienie sobie jak bardzo go potrzebuje zwalało ją z nóg. Tak bardzo go potrzebowała, a jego tam nie było.

 _ **myślałam, że będziesz tutaj,**_

 _ **ale nie ma nic poza deszczem**_

Jak idiotka miała nadzieję, że zjawi się tak, jak wtedy, kiedy próbowała przed nim uciec. Że mówił prawdę, że ją zna, że naprawdę wie gdzie teraz jest. Czekała tam na niego, ślepym wzrokiem wpatrując się w zamazaną taflę wody. Tak bardzo chciała usłyszeć trzask teleportacji lub chociaż kroki na mokrym chodniku...

Potrzebowała go.

 _ **stoję na moście**_

 _ **czekam w ciemności**_

 _ **myślałam, że będziesz tutaj**_

 _ **nie ma nic poza deszczem**_

 _ **żadnych śladów stóp na ziemi**_

 _ **słucham, ale nie ma żadnego dźwięku**_

\- Zapomniałaś butów.

Poczuła delikatne ciepło na szyi i szept, tak cichy i subtelny, że na jej karku natychmiast pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Wstrzymała oddech. Jej serce zatrzymało się na sekundę, by potem bić trzy razy szybciej.

Odwróciła się powoli i zadarła głowę do góry, by spojrzeć na tę idealną twarz. Ciężkie krople odbijały się od jej głowy, zmazując jednocześnie ślady łez.

 _ **nie wiem kim jesteś**_

 _ **ale ja... Jestem z Tobą**_

\- Chciałabyś ze mną zatańczyć? - zapytał poważnie wyciągając dłoń.

Szept amanta pieścił jej uszy. Wtedy też usłyszała dochodzącą z daleka melodię. Ujęła jego dłoń, a on objął ją w pasie i podnosząc delikatnie postawił jej bose stopy na swoich. On też nie miał butów.

Dla dziewczyny to było jak piękny sen. Naprawdę, jak przepiękny sen. Tańczyć z najpiękniejszym człowiekiem jakiego poznała. W Paryżu, nocą. Wśród deszczu. Opierać głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, pamiętając, że jeszcze chwilę temu błagała, żeby tutaj był.

 _ **jestem z Tobą**_

Tej nocy zrozumiała, że naprawdę go potrzebuje. On jest jej przeciwieństwem, istotą, która ją uzupełnia, jednocześnie będąc tak podobnym, że mógłby być nią.

 _ **jestem z Tobą.**_

Jakiś czas później odsunęli się od siebie. Nic nie mówili, ale przyglądali się sobie uważnie. Hermiona schyliła się po swoje szpilki, a potem delikatnie pocałowała go w policzek i teleportowała się do domu.

oo0o0o0oo

Hermiona obudziła się i poczuła, że wszystko ją boli. Głowa, zęby, kości, nawet mięśnie i, że jest koszmarnie, wręcz nienaturalnie, zimno. Miała też zapchany nos. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Wczorajszy prysznic, a potem noc w ulewie najwidoczniej się mściły.

Musiała iść do łazienki, ale była tak obolała i zmęczona, że ledwie widziała na oczy. Wykrzesanie sił, by choć podnieść kołdrę, było ostatnią rzeczą na jaką mogłaby się zdobyć. I nagle w jej sypialnie zmaterializował się mężczyzna.

\- Malfoy? - krzyknęła chrypiąc.

Jego zupełnie nieprzewidziane i absolutne niemożliwe pojawienie się w jej pokoju, niemal postawiło Hermionę na nogi. Gwałtownie usiadła na łóżku, podciągając kołdrę pod brodę.

\- Co ty, do cholery, robisz w mojej sypialni?

\- W tej chwili? Stoję – odpowiedział bezczelnie. - Ale zamierzam usiąść – mówiąc to zaczął iść w kierunku jej fotela bujanego.

Złość dała dziewczynie tyle siły, że wręcz wyskoczyła z łóżka, jednak zamiast pewnie stanąć na nogach zatoczyła się i już upadała, gdy poczuła, że Draco ją łapie. Mimo mgły przed oczami widziała jak chłopak taksuje ją wzrokiem, a potem unosi jedną brew do góry.

\- Ładna piżamka Granger – zakpił.

W Hermionie coś się zagotowało, ale musiała mu przyznać rację. Ten cieniutki kawałek białego jedwabiu, który sięgał jej za pośladek, więcej odkrywał niż zakrywał.

\- Wydaje mi się, czy już widziałeś mnie nago? - odgryzła się.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami, a potem poszedł w kierunku drzwi.

\- Co ty robisz? Postaw mnie na ziemi!

\- Chciałaś iść do łazienki.

Hermiona zamrugała dwukrotnie. Gorączka naprawdę zaczynała dawać się jej we znaki. Ale odpuściła. Malfoy jednak nie byłby Malfoy'em gdyby nie zapytał czy aby na pewno nie pomóc jej się rozebrać. Mimo to, kiedy już z niej wychodziła, chłopak ponownie wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka. A potem kazał jej być grzeczną dziewczynką i pić rosół, który sam jej zrobił, a który naprawdę był pyszny.

\- Malfoy... – szepnęła, później.

\- Tak? - zapytał.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała i zasnęła.

 **oooooo**

 _Pierwszy wers pochodzi z piosenki Taylor Swift „Come Back… Be Here", a wszystkie pozostałe z piosenki Avril Lavigne „I'm With You"_


End file.
